You Never Know What Will Happen
by Neassa
Summary: Don't read this. Seriously, I'm doing you a favor.
1. Just a game?

First Fic. Be nice._

* * *

Ding-Dong_

"Finally!" Valerie exclaimed as she jumped off the chair to avoid another projectile that her brother had thrown at her. A.K.A. A nerd doll... don't ask.

"Bye, Mom Rachel is here so I gotta go!" Valerie was out the door before she heard what her mother had replied.

"Thanks Rach, you have no idea what kind of domestic war my brothers have gotten into this time!" she exclaimed, blowing a strand of her long dark brown hair out of her eyes.

"Huh?" The blonde haired girl replied, her blue eyes showing mass confusion.

Valerie laughed. "Never mind you really are a blonde through and through aren't you?"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are you're worse than Jamie."

"Nuh-uh! Still I never will understand how you two can be twins when you look so different and one of you is pretty smart (all things considered) and the other one has the IQ of a pea."

Valerie's green-grey eyes sparkled mischievously. "As long as the smart one you're talking about is me I'll take that as a compliment. Now c'mon lets go to your house before my brothers set mine on fire."

"I agree whole-heartedly"

"Wow Rachel used a big word! Oh no! Hell is freezing over!"

"Shut up."

"C'mon I'm kidding. Who is going to show up at the sleep over anyway?" Valerie asked as they climbed into the car.

"Only one person; Sarah's on vacation, Heath had a basketball game and Patrick went to Boy Scouts-"

"Patrick as in the 4 foot tall scrawny kid who says he owns a 12 gauge is in Boy Scouts?"

"Yes"

"So that means that only Patrick's brother is coming"

"Yes, Valerie only Nick so I'm sure now you aren't even listening to me 'cause you are dreaming about him."

"Huh?"

"I rest my case."

"It's just a little crush! Whatever, anyway we're here." Valerie said as they pulled into Rachel's driveway.

"Okay c'mon lets go in" Valerie grabbed her suit case and they ran into Rachel's dad's house.

**

* * *

1 hour later**

* * *

Valerie and Rachel were sitting in Rachel's room, which was blue with glitter painted on the ceiling; the former arms crossed in front of chest glaring at a spot on the wall for no apparent reason.

"Valerie," Rachel interrupted "Pouting isn't gonna turn back time and make Nick's grandfather decide not to come to town and surprise him."

Valerie sighed, "I know that, I'm just still mad."

"I'm sure you are but do you want to play Kingdom Hearts and see how long it takes us to beat it again?" Rachel asked recalling that the last time Valerie had come to her house they had finally beaten the game.

Those last few words cheered Valerie up considerably seeing as how she had a strange obsession with the game (especially with Riku).

"I believe you know the answer to that question."

Rachel nodded.

"Then lets play" Valerie said jumping onto the bed.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "How come whenever I mention Kingdom Hearts you are strangely hyper?"

"So who is going to play when?" Valerie asked dodging the question.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there" Rachel replied shaking her head.

"Um… Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"How come the PS2 is glowing?" Valerie asked her eyes wide as she regarded the Playstaion.

Then they both heard a strange voice coming from the TV.

"_Your presence is needed in a place far from here, this is your destiny and you must accept it."_

"WHAT?" they both chorused. Then a portal open and they were both sucked into it.

The last thing Valerie saw before blacking out was Rachel's scared face…

* * *

Okay end chapter. Please review tell me what you like tell me what you don't like. I wanna know so please tell me and please be nice. 


	2. The Awakening

Yay! I got a review I finally got a review therefore I am continuing the story if only for one person glares at people who read and didn't review any way thank you my one reviewer! showers scrb3331 with cookies anyway! On with the chapter!_

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except my OC. Rachel owns herself, but I don't like her anymore so, yeah._

* * *

"Look! I'm talking!" 

'Look! I'm thinking!'

_Look! The disembodied voice is talking!_

* * *

(Valerie's PoV) 

I groaned as I woke up. I was startled to see that I was standing on a giant stained glass picture of Snow White.

"Talk about deja vu," I muttered. I noticed then that my appearance was different:

I was wearing a black T-shirt with a dragon on the front, black jeans, black boots, that were comfortable enough to fight in and not dressy, and a pair of black gloves that were cut off at the fingers. I reached back to push my hair out of my eyes when I was shocked by the realization that my hair was no longer dark brown it was instead, white!

I reached behind me and discovered my hair was up in a ponytail (no doubt using a black ponytail holder) and when it was down would probably reach past my waist.

"Wow…!" I breathed as I made these discoveries. I found myself intensely hoping my eyes were still greenish grey.

Then I heard the same voice I had heard in Rachel's room.

_So much to do… So little time… _

_Take your time…don't be afraid…_

_Your time has not yet come._

_Now step forward… can you do it?_

I stepped to the middle of the picture muttering about… well… pretty much everything that had happened. I also scoffed about how cliche this all seemed. The voice spoke again.

'Weird disembodied voice with weirdness radiating around it... so weird.'

_Power sleeps within you if you give it form it will give you strength… choose well._

As it spoke pillars appeared on each of them there was a weapon of some kind. But instead of 3 pillars there was four. And on the fourth pillar there was a sword with the form of a dragon etched into the blade.

I jumped onto the fourth pillar and reached out to touch the sword. The voice spoke again.

_Amazing power, strength, & magic;_

_Yet compassion and gentleness to protect friends_

_A blade of wisdom & magic._

_Is this the form you choose?_

I was awestruck by the beautiful blade. "Yes," I whispered. The blade disappeared. And the voice spoke yet again.

_Now what will you give up in exchange?_

I walked to the other sword without bothering to listen to the voice for I knew what it would say, so I interrupted it, "I wanna get rid of this." The voice spoke yet again.

_You have chosen the power of the friend_

_You have given up the power of the warrior_

_Is this the form you choose?_

"Yes." I whispered. The glass shattered and I fell again. I went through the same things as Sora had in the game. For what I valued most I said: Friendship. For what I was most afraid of I said: Rejection. For what I wanted out of life I said (once again): Friendship.

As I approached the place Darkside would appear my stomach twisted with fear. 'Oh well,' I thought, 'To late to turn back now.' Then I heard the voice say what I knew it would…

_The closer you get to the light…_

_The greater your shadow becomes…_

_But don't be afraid…_

As it spoke Darkside indeed appeared. Without waiting for it to attack I jumped higher that I ever had in my life and attacked its hand with all the pathetic strength I could muster. When Darkside reached its hand into the ground to summon dark energy, I ignored the Heartless that appeared out of the swirling vortex and continued to attack the hand this earned me quite a few cuts, but I ignored them.

After jumping back to avoid a blow from Darkside my sword disappeared. I fell backwards into a vortex of blackness. Even though I knew what would happen I was scared out of my mind. Then, just before blacking out I heard the voice again.

_...But don't be afraid_

_You hold the mightiest weapon of all._

"Well ain't that lovely." I muttered sarcastically as I fell into blackness.


	3. Traverse Town

Hello All, I'm updating 'cause I'm bored plus I got a review ((gives cart stacked with cookies to AnimeGamer10)) anyway I'm sure there were more reviews for the last chapter that I didn't see but I just wanted to update right away. I will be updating as I get reviews so the faster the reviews the faster the updates. Cookies will be given to all reviewers so here is a new chapter.

* * *

Valerie PoV

I came to slowly. As I opened my eyes I sat up quickly. "It wasn't a dream!"

I was, indeed, in Traverse Town. The alley where Sora woke up to be precise. I groaned. Sure I thought it would be fun to be in the game but I had really wanted to meet Riku before he went evil.

_Well what am I waiting for?_ I asked myself and walked into the Accessory shop. "Hello how can I help- oh it's just a kid. Sheesh, how many are there gonna be." Cid said as I walked into the store.

"Hey have you seen my friend Rachel? She's about my height and blonde." I elaborated, ignoring the 'just a kid' comment.

"Nope" Cid replied. "But you might want to look around a little. Who knows you might have a bit of luck, kid."

"Thanks," I replied as I turned to walked out of the store, "Oh and my name isn't 'kid' it's Valerie."

"Cid" he replied simply. I nodded and walked out of the store.

I headed towards the Second District where I was ambushed by heartless. "Oh dang…" I said as they closed in on me then suddenly there was a flash of light and I felt a weight in my hand.

I looked at the sword. The handle was diamond shaped, and the blade itself was black and its base was decorated with varying colors of stars that grew smaller until they were nonexistent as they traveled up the blade. Dangling from the bottom of the blade was a purple star on a chain. I, once again, heard the disembodied voice say:

_Lifeblade_

I didn't pause to question the new weapon but began to cut down heartless at random, taking them by surprise.

After fighting the heartless I ran back to the Accessory shop, stopping there to catch my breath. Cid regarded me with a curious eyebrow but otherwise said nothing.

Once I had rested, I walked outside the Accessory shop fully forgetting what was about to happen. The second I walked out of the shop I heard a voice. But it wasn't the disembodied voice I had heard so often, it was someone else.

"They'll come at you from everywhere," I turned to face the figure as he continued.

"And they'll keep on coming at you as long as you continue to unknowingly pursue your destiny."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, raising an inquiring eyebrow, although I fully knew 'what'.

"Never mind," Leon said "Now let's see that sword of yours..."

"No way!" I yelped, clutching the handle of the sword protectively. It wasn't the keyblade so I was quite frankly confused as to what Leon wanted from it.

"Fine," he said, drawing his own blade. "Then have it your way"

He shot at me using his Gunblade, and I retaliated by dodging behind him (and by 'dodging' I mean tripping and having the blast singe some of my hair on the way down) and slashing at his back, then trying to escape (key word 'trying') as he shot at my back knocking me to the ground as I hit the ground hard.

"Hey you found her. Nice going, Leon." I heard Yuffie's voice coming from an alleyway to my left as my vision blurred and faded.

"Still it looks like things are worse than we thought a lot worse."


	4. Leon & Yuffie

Hi, I'm back I got a review so once again I'm updating! Cookies _and_ muffins for reviewers! ((Gives cookies _and_ muffins to AnimeGamer10 and anyone who happened to review that I didn't see.)) On with the chap!

* * *

I woke up mentally scolding myself for forgetting about Leon and not preparing myself, though there wasn't much I could do against an experienced fighter like him, I could have _at least_ gotten some potion or something. I groaned and sat up looking around. I was in the Green Room alright, but no one was there.

_Well even though Leon is good, _I thought _I have a feeling I'd better get out of here._ So I walked to the balcony and climbed onto the roof ignoring my sore, protesting muscles.

And none too soon for as soon as I got in a position where I could see what was going on and at the same time remain hidden, Maleficent appeared in the room out of a column of fire.

My eyes grew wide as I watched Maleficent look around the room then say, "Hmm… not here I would assume Leon would have found her by now and save me the trouble of looking for the Lifeblade bearer myself, but this probably won't be that simple. Oh well if I'm going to look for her I'd better be going," and with that she disappeared.

I climbed down and lied back down on the bed because, even if I wanted to, my body wouldn't let me do anything else, it was pretty fatigued and I knew if I tried to run away not only would Maleficent probably find me, for whatever reason she needed me (which I still didn't get), I would probably be heartless chow before I got to the Dalmatian's house.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I probably slept for five minutes when I was awakened by a hyper voice in my ear. "Wake up you lazy bones!" My eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly. Big mistake. Pain exploded at my temples but I just put a hand to my forehead and waited for the throbbing to stop. When it did I opened my eyes and was not surprised at all when I saw Yuffie.

"You okay?" Yuffie asked me.

"Well," I started, "I feel like I was stretched on a medieval rack and beaten with a sledgehammer but other than that I think I'm okay." Yuffie nodded in understanding so I continued "What is the idea with Leon attacking me without any explanation anyway?" I asked even though I knew the answer. Without warning, (speak of the devil...) Leon came into the room

"That's the 'big idea'." He said, pointing at my sword in the corner, as though it should have been all the explanation I needed so I called him on it.

"You say that as though it should have been all the explanation I need." I said giving him a skeptical look.

He sighed shaking his head as though he was talking to a naïve child. "You're clueless aren't you?" he asked.

"There is a reason why I am clueless: you are just standing there looking at me like I'm crazy instead of telling me what's going on instead of telling me what's going on! Besides I need to look around and see if Rachel's even on the world!"

"Whatever, listen I don't know who Rachel is but that is beside the point. You're the Lifeblade bearer-"

"We've established that" I interrupted.

"Legend says that the Lifeblade bearer is supposed to protect the Keyblade bearer throughout his journey to save the worlds. But that is only in one legend so when I first met the keybearer I believed there may also so be a lifeblade-bearer so I made it kind of I side journey to look for you. It came as a shock when I actually found you so now that I've overcome that shock I intend to see to it that you meet the keybearer, Sora, and embark with him."

"Yes, I know who Sora is, and the whole Lifebearer stuff is pretty vague, but I think I got it. Is there someone else in the legend? Someone connected to the lifebearer besides the keybearer? 'Cause I'm just a kid from planet Earth who got sucked into her friend's PS2, and is trying to look for said friend so I can even try to grasp what's going on, though meeting Sora would be pretty cool, he is the main character of my favorites video game."

They both looked at me and blinked. "You know there isn't a part of that last sentence that I don't need explained?" Yuffie asked.

"Never mind." I said standing and walking towards the door stiffly, but Leon steeped in front of me.

"You're not going anywhere for three reasons: 1. you are in such bad condition you'd be heartless chow within two seconds 2. You need to explain what you just said and 3. You are going to help obliterate darkness and save all the worlds and unless you travel with the keybearer you can't." He said firmly, counting off the reasons on his fingers and waving them in front of my face.

"Fine!" I snatched my Lifeblade from the corner and sat back down on the bed seeing no other option, told the two everything that had happened.

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter was weird but the next chapter makes up for that. It is very good if I do say so myself. So quickly review so I can quickly update my story. 


	5. Sora and Co

Hello peoples, once again I am updating but I might need some more time to write more chapters 'cause I have a bad case of writers block. But cookies and muffins to all reviewers!((hands out cookies and muffins to: scrb3331, Alexa, and Angel Gunner Lenne))Thank you all very much for the reviews! I'm glad people like my story!

On with the chapter!

* * *

Leon and Yuffie looked at each other trying to comprehend what I had just told them. 

_'Ok,'_ I thought,_ 'One of three things can happen: 1. They believe me and I get to go find Rachel. 2. They don't believe me and I get locked in an asylum. 3. I use their moment of attempted comprehension to get outta here 'cause I got a feeling option number 2 is the one they're gonna choose… I vote 3.'_

I didn't get a chance to put my plan into action because at that moment they both looked at me and said, "Huh?"

I sighed and thought at that moment I had never seen anyone two who didn't have the mental capacity to comprehend there was another dimension out there somewhere.

"Basically," I explained for the tenth time, getting rather frustrated, "I'm from a dimension where you people are nothing but puny game characters and I got sucked into the TV set."

They blinked. I sighed.

"Okaaayyyyy," Yuffie, oddly, was the one who grasped the idea first, "Cool I'm in a video game!"

"Yuf, big picture please." Leon reminded her.

"Anyway before you ask me anymore questions I'm gonna ask you one." I said quickly.

"What?" Leon was the one to answer me.

"When was the last time you saw Sora? What is the next world he was going to?"

"That's two questions."

"No duh, Sherlock."

"You said one."

"What's your point? You still haven't answered my question."

"Question_s._"

"YOU'RE PUSHIN' IT SQUALL!"

"That's Leon."

Yuffie was watching the fight between Leon and I with a look of interest. She seemed to be debating whether or not to go get some popcorn.

"WHATEVER!"

"Stop yelling."

"ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!"

"An hour before I ran into you, Deep Jungle."

"Thank you."

"Whatever."

"I know what's gonna happen next."

"How?"

"Were you even listening when I told you where I was from?"

"No."

Yuffie munched of the popcorn she had pulled out of thin air, not taking her eyes off of the spectacle before her.

"Grrrrrrrr…"

"What is going to happen next?"

"That would spoil the surprise"

"So?"

"It would mess up the whole plot line."

"So?"

"Do you want to mess up the plot line?"

"Does the story have a happy ending?"

"Depends on what you mean by 'happy'"

"Does Sora lock Kingdom Hearts?"

"Now that would be telling."

"YOU ARE SO FRUSTRATING!"

"Thank you."

"WHERE DID YOU LEARN HOW TO BE SO ANOYING!"

"I have six brothers and two sisters, dude, that sentence speaks for itself. Listen I need to go to the Item Shop get a freakin' potion 'cause you and Heartless together hurt. And I need to go to the Accessory shop and wait for Sora if I'm gonna help him."

"Fine."

"Thank you." I said standing up and moving stiffly towards the door.

"Wait!" Yuffie said jumping off the bed and following, "You have got to teach me some comebacks like that! I wanna make him turn funny shades of red too!"

"Okay let's go! I'll also tell you how to make slime that you can dump on his head."

"YEAH!"

* * *

Yuffie and I were in the Accessory shop talking about the different food colors we could put in slime to make Leon mad, when Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked in. 

"Hey, Sora!" I skipped over to him and got right up in his face.

He leaned back and looked at me warily, "Who are you?"

"I'm Valerie wielder of the Lifeblade don't ask me what I'm talkin' about 'cause I only know what Leon told me." I rambled. I couldn't help it, I was finally meeting Sora, the hero of my favorite video game. It was all I could do not to glomp him, even though I wasn't a fangirl.

"Lifeblade?" Now Sora was just looking at me like I was crazy.

"This!" I held out my hand and willed my sword into my hand, it appeared with a flash. Just like it had when I was practicing how to do it when Yuffie and I were talking.

"Oooooohhhhhh…" He seemed to just be saying it to humor me.

I leaned back and dismissed my blade with a flash, "Yeah I know stuff like what is going to happen next! You've already sealed Wonderland and Deep Jungle right?"

"Yeah but-" Now I could tell he was beginning to wonder how I knew all of this.

"Perfect! I'll just tag along with you but I must warn you to stock up on potions and junk like that." I said, not giving the poor boy a choice.

"Okay?" he said it as more of a question than a statement.

(I'm too lazy to type the whole conversation about the navi-gummi and Cid needing the book delivered so I'll skip it)

"How do you know what's gonna happen next?" Sora asked me, confused on if I really knew, or was just rambling off of rumors I'd heard.

"I'm from another dimension where all this is a video game that I have beaten." I said, as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"Huh?" Sora was confused and the last vestiges of my restraint just snapped.

"OH GOD DOES ANYONE IN THIS DIMENSION HAVE AN IQ HIGH ENOUGH TO GRASP WHAT I AM SAYING?" I shouted to the stars.

"What's an IQ?" Sora asked.

I opened my mouth to say something before I realized that I didn't know what 'IQ' stood for either. I promptly fell over anime style ion exasperation.

"Never mind just accustom yourself to the fact that I know things that I'm not supposed to."

"Alright," Sora just seemed to be relieved that I had stopped talking.

* * *

FINALY THE WRITERS BLOCK CHAPTER OF DOOM IS OVER! Review! Please! 


	6. Authoress' Notice

Okay! I admit it I need ideas and I can't think of any! People please give me ideas! Help me people!

EDIT: I LIVE!!!! I have updated after6 months of not doing so! So click the little button down there to go to the next chaps and leave me a review when you get to the end.


	7. The Icky Unsanitary Water

Ok, peoples! I'm back thanks to Lady Sonora TheBlack Rose because she gave me the ideas for this chapter. And cookies to all reviewers! ok on with the chapter.

* * *

When we were almost to the fire sign I heard a faint whimper. I turned and looked for the source of it and was shocked at what I saw. There was a little black border collie just huddled up in the alley. 

"Awwww..." It was sooooooo cute.

"What?" asked Sora.

"Look." I said and pointed to the puppy.

"Um... That's nice?" Yup, he still thought I was crazy.

I rolled my eyes before I aproached the puppy hand outstretched in a sign of peace. Hopefully it wouldn't bite me.

The puppy saw me and scrambled to it's feet ready to run at the first sign of danger. But as I came closer the puppy became more curious. He sniffed my hand when I finaly reached him and then he let me pet him.

As I petted him I noticed he had a white spot on his black coat that looked like a spade (like a card spade not the shovel) when he rolled over so I could pet his white belly I noticed he had a black spade there too. I decided to call him Spade.

As I got up to walk back to Sora I was pleased to notice that the puppy followed.

"C'mon Sora. The puppy is going to follow us and we need to get going." I said, once again not giving him a choice.

"Okay... but what are we going to call him?" Yup, he's humoring me, I know it.

"Spade." I said firmly.

"What?" Sora raised an eyebrow at me.

"See on the back of his neck? That looks like a spade and he has a similar marking on his stomach so Spade seems to fit." I said, petting Spade again.

"How did you get him to follow?" He looked at me, probably wondering if I had a steak hidden in my pocket.

"I'm complicated." I gave my favorite response to everything.

"Okay?" He really needed to quit asking questions instead of giving answers.

We walked up to the fire sign on the wall. After Sora cast 'Fire' on it it opened and we walked inside.

I thought it looked dank and murky in the game but it gave the impression of a sewer even though it didn't smell like one. As Sora, Donald, and Goofy tried to run across the stones Goofy tripped and took Sora and Donald with him into the icky green water.

I laughed at them before going across more carefully, almost slipping on the wet rocks several times, but as I was about to step onto the island I felt something grab my ankle. I didn't even have enough time to shriek before Sora yanked me in after them.

I came up sputtering and responded the way I usualy do to practical jokes... death threats.

"Sora, I'm going to kill you!" I yelled as I dunked him under water. "You will have a long and painfull death!"

"Oh yeah?" He yelled back as he splashed me in the face.

We continued our little water war until we remembered we had to save the universe then we went back to the begining of the stepping stones and _finally _got across.

"Sora, why did you have to dunk me?" I asked in exasperation as I wrung the water out of my hair. "Now the only one of us who isn't wet is the dog!" I said pointing to Spade. I cotinued my rant, "That water was green and icky and altogether usanitary." I poked him in the chest with each word.

"Yeah wasn't it great?" He asked with his trademark grin.

"Grrrrrrr..." I tried my hardest to look mad, even though I was glad we had broken the tension.

"Now stop fighting you two. We're a team we can't be fighting, ahyuk!" Goofy said being the residential peacemaker.

I wanted to strangle him for it.

I huffed, "Fine whatever but mark my words I will have revenge!" I stalked into the house plotting many evil things.

* * *

When we walked into the house it was dark and dim so I figured they hadn't come there yet. So the means Sora should have his 'vision' in 3... 

2...

1...

"There's something about this musty place..." What the...? I could see/hear her too? I thought only Sora could. Oh well. It was probably because I knew it was going to happen in the first place or something to that effect. "... It reminds me of the secret place back home. Where we used to scribble on the walls. Remember?"

"Kairi?" Sora reched towards her.

"Sora?" Goofy asked. Sora turned to look at him, and when he turned around again, Kairi was gone.

"Oh, hello there." We all turned to see someone who appeared to be a wizard of some kind, "You have arrived sooner than I expected." He continued as he made his way to the center of the room.

"Is he a heartless?" Goody asked, obviously not noticing that this guy had no heartless insignia.

"He doesn't look like one." Donald replied.

"Oh heavens, no." Merlin said. He opened the satchel he was carrying and waved his wand around. Small things came out and got bigger soon the room was furnished and lighted. "Now then," he continued. "Your King has asked me to train you in the art of magic."

"King Mickey?"

"Yes indeed. Oh and one more thing." He looked to a small carrige in the corner which suddenly sparkeled than turned into the Fairy Godmother from Cinerella.

"I am the Fairy Godmother and your King has asked my help too." she explained.

Sora held out the book to Merlin. "Cid said to give this to you."

"Ah, yes thank you for bringing it to me it is a curious book isn't it? If you wish to look at it I will leave it over there." He pointed to a desk in the corner. "As for that stone I think you should ask the Fairy Godmother about it."

When Sora showed the Earthshine to the Fairy Godmother she explained summon gems and taught Sora how to summon Simba.

"Hey Sora? Want to go check out that book?" I asked, wanting to go see Winnie the Pooh. Which brings me to a question: What on _Earth_ is a '_pooh_'?

"Sure," he shrugged.

We walked over to the desk. I opened the book and in a flash of light Sora and I were on our way to The Hundred Acre Wood.

* * *

Lame way to end a chapter I know. 

Neassa


	8. Riku

Thank you all for reading my story and reviewing it. And also for not skinning me alive for taking so long to update. I will now be attempting reviewer responses. So, yeah. Oh! And I don't have the game at the right place now so I am typing Winnie the Pooh from memory.

Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: ((Gives cookie)) Yeah I used the puppy I'm also going to use another one of the ideas we talked about. If you can figure out which one before the end of the chapter I will give you IceCream!

ChillyWilly101: ((Gives cookie)) Yeah it was funny to me too. Spade actually is a real puppy, he's soooo cute. And I'm updating again. Two in one day! Props for me!

On with the chapter!

* * *

After the light cleared Sora and I were standing on a map in the book. 

"Whoa," It was cool. Sora and I went up to the only picture on the page then, then in another flash of light, Sora and I were standing in a field. In the middle of the field was a log; sitting on the previously mentioned log was Winnie the Pooh.

"Hi!" Sora said walking up to Pooh.

Pooh looked up from his thinking and said. "Oh, hello there. My name is Winnie the Pooh. Pooh for short."

"I'm Sora and this is Valerie." Sora sat next to Pooh on the log while I just stood by the end, staring off at the clouds. I like clouds. They're fluffy, like Sesshomaru! But then again Sesshomaru is weird so... I'll shut up now. "What're you doing?"

"Oh I'm just thinking how to say good-bye to myself." Pooh responded resuming his thinking.

"What for?" This puzzled poor Sora.

"Well everyone has gone missing and I suppose I shall too. So I wonder how do I say good-bye to myself?" Pooh jumped off the log and walked away.

Sora and I exchanged a glance and followed him. But instead of seeing more trees the all too familiar white flash well... flashed and we were back on the map. But we noticed another picture and ran to it. And once again we were blinded by a white flash, the game designers must have had an odd affinity for whit flashes, once we could see again we noticed we were standing in front of a house.

We walked inside and saw Pooh again who appeared to have his head in a honey pot.

"Bother," his voice echoed from inside the pot, "Out of honey again" Than, oblivious to our presence, he walked outside. Sora followed him. I stayed inside and went to the cubboard and opened it. A potion fell out, (A/N: I don't remember what really fell out, but I'll just assume it's a Potion) I pocketed the potion for later use and went outside to find owl flapping away.

"There you are." Sora said "C'mon lets go." We walked into the surrounding brush and the the white flash occured again, making me wonder how long it would take before one of those things really blinded me, and once again we were on the map.

I saw a sparkly whirlwind and had a RSM (Random Stupid Moment).

"OH! SHINY!" I ran towards the whirlwind and a _sparkly_ white flash occured (Finally! Variety!) and we were back at Merlins house, though I promtly ran into he wall, being blinded temporarily. Sora gave me a look as if to say, 'And this girl is supposed to be my guardian?'

After explaining to Donald and Goofy what happened in the shiny, white flashy, book of toddlers we headed toward the Third District without, thankfully, a repeat of the water incident.

When we got to the Third District Sora and I unnessecarily poofed up our respective weapons when several heartless appeared.

Before we even got to think of attacking, another blade cut throught the heartless. We looked up and saw Riku with his Soul Eater resting on his shoulder.

"Hey how's it going?" he asked with a half smirk half smile. I had to force myself to breathe normally and not glomp the only guy I would openly call 'hott'. Yes, with an extra 't'. That's how awesome I thought he was. However, I will deny being a fangirl 'till the day I die.

"Riku?" Sora said in disbelief reaching up to tug on Riku's face. I smacked my forehead, that was just stupid.

"Hey cut it out!" Riku batted Sora's hand away, irritated. Apparently he thought so too.

"I'm not dreaming this time right?" Sora said with a hopeful look on his face.

"I hope not it took me forever to find you." Riku grinned slightly again. And once again I had to force myself not to glomp him. I wouldn't say I'm a fangirl ever, but Riku can do that to anyone. Right?

"Where's Kairi?" Sora asked eagerly.

"Isn't she with you?" Riku looked confused. I mentally squeeled in my head.

Sora hung his head.

"Well don't worry," He turned his back and walked a few steps away "We're bound to find her at some point." a shadow formed behind him as he continued to talk. "We're finally free. Don't worry about anything Sora just leave it to me-" He was cut off as he turned around just in time to see Sora kill the shadow that was about to pounce on him.

Sora smirked and rested Jungle King on his shoulder. "Leave it to who?"

"Sora what...?" Riku looked at the keyblade like it was some kind of killer daisy, which in itself is very weird, but an effective weapon, trust me, I know.

"I been searching for you and Kairi too with their help." He gestured to us. I waved at Riku slightly.

"Who are they?" He looked over at us and... Yes! Eye contact! Scor- wow, his eyes were even awesomer in realy life. They were _freaking gorgeous_, normally I didn't think blue eyes are that big of a deal, but, his were electric aquamarine.

Donald cleared his throat. "Ahem- my name is-"

"We been to so many places and worlds looking for you." Sora interrupted.

"Well what do you know?" Riku looked slightly stunned. Well, woudn't you if a kid who was like your little puny little brother suddenly popped up out of nowhere with a keyblade and a prophecy?

"We've got this awesome rocket wait till you see it." Sora said proudly.

I looked to Donald expecting him to protest. When he didn't I was confused but decided to keet my mouth shut, instead turning to Riku and trying to seem inviting, count your blessings right? "Yeah! The more the merrier."

Donald and Goofy nooded their agreement. Riku shrugged. "Why not?"

I grinned. YAY, RIKU!!! "Well Riku welcome to the team. I'm Valerie and this is Donald and Goofy." I said as the five of us walked toward the small house.

"And I'm Riku." He said with a small smile in my direction.

I nearly passed out.

* * *

I'm tired. I need sleep. I woke up at 3. I'm going to sleep. Please Review! 


	9. The Turdy Gaurd Armor

I'm back! Be proud of me! Anywhoo I am ecstatic because my brother found a kitten yesterday and we get to keep it for awhile! Yay! Wow I'm using a lot of exclamaition points!

Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: ((gives cookie)) yeah you were right. ((gives Ice cream)) Will I? Or won't I? You'll have to read to find out!

AnimeGamer10: ((Gives cookie)) yep Riku is here. I will don't worry.

ChillyWilly101: ((Gives cookie)) thanks for the muffin! ((chomps on muffin)) I couldn't go for very long without putting Riku in I wuv him. Anyhoo I'm updating again because I got reviews. So review if you want me to update fast.

* * *

"So you are from a diminsion where we are all just video game characters?" Riku asked sceptically(sp?) raising an eyebrow as I finished my explaintion. 

"Yes. FINALLY! Someone gets it where I only have to explain to them once!" I exclaimed. If you hadn't already figured it out I had just finished explaining to Riku where I was from.

We were right outside the Gizmo shop. Fixing to go in. I groaned I hated the Gizmo shop it takes forever to kill everything in there.

"So you know what is going to happen in the future?" Riku was putting two and two together faster than I thought he would. I didn't even have to bring up the obvious. The more amazing thing was that he was fighting heartless in the gizmo shop while he was doing it.

"More or less, but right now I'm confused something happened that wasn't supposed to happen. Either way the story is probably going to be a little bit different, but in a good way." I grinned at him, which earned me a smack on the head from a soldier heartless because I wasn't paying attention.

"Careful there." He warned before continuing, "What happened that wasn't supposed to happen." He gave me a slightly suspicious glance in a split second before he went back to fighting.

"I'll tell you after this adventure... quest.. thing." I waved my hand around crazily.

"Okay. I can live with that." He seemed satisfied. Either that or he wanted to concentrate more on fighting and less on talking with a debatebly psycopathic twelve-year-old.

I looked down in time to see Spade kill a Shadow Heartless. I smirked remembering what had happened when Leon had first seen him. It was when we went to check in with them at the small house...

_Flashback_

_"What is that... that _thing_ doing in here?" Leon asked eyeing Spade who was chasing his tail._

_"Ummm..." I said glancing at Spade. "Chasing his tail apparently. Why?"_

_"Squa- er... LEON is allergic to dogs." Yuffie supplied helpfully hiding a smile behind her hand._

_"Ohhhh..." I smirked my I-am-plotting-evil-things-and-you-should-all-be-very-afraid-of- what-I-am-plotting-smirk which every one edged away slightly upon seeing._

_End Flashback_

"C'mon Y'all." I said as I lead the way outside. Once we were outside we all climbed up the ladder. Sora Donald and Goofy did red Trinity while Riku and I just stood by laughing at them.

Sora scowled at us. "Sure, Riku," he said,"You and your girlfriend just laugh it up." Riku and I both turned several shades of red, both knowing what he was talking about.

_((Gasp!)) 'Tis Another Flashback!!!_

_I glanced over at Riku after we left the small house and had to do a double take. He was pouting, presumably over the whole keyblade thing. His bottom lip was stuck out and his eyes were big. It was like the puppy dog face, execpt not intentional._

_I couldn't hold back the glomp anymore_

_End Flashback!_

After the glomp I had seen Sora smirking an evil, evil smirk out of the corner of my eye. I just knew he was going to use the moment as blackmail later on.

Riku and I glanced at eachother.

Then we lept on Sora and proceeded to beat him to a bloody pulp yelling at him all the while.

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND! IF I WERE THAT WOULD MEAN I WAS A MARY-SUE AND THE MARY-SUES ARE THE SPAWN OF SATAN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

By the time Doanld and Goofy managed to pry us off him he was sporting a black eye, a busted lip, and several of his teeth were missing. After he cast Cure on himself several times we were ready to roll and I was feeling very good about myself, though my right eye waas twitching a bit and I had a crazy grin on my face.

We rang the bell three times and then the keyhole appeared. I walked to the edge of the roof. _Hmm.. I wonder_ then I jumped off and landed gracefully on my feet. "WOO-HOO!!! I can jump fromhigh places and not die!" Ah, the wonders of defying the laws of physics. Have you ever noticed that that happens a lot in Kingdom Hearts? I mean, just look at Sora's hair!

The rest of them just gave me weird looks and ran to the keyhole. I held back. I really didn't want to get crushed by the guard armor. They were almost to the keyhole when the guard armour fell in front of them scaring them half to death.

I smirked and summoned my Lifeblade launching myself at one of the hands. the speed at which I could pull off attacks truely amazed me. After we had made some progress the Guard Armor decided to be a turd and reverse himself which gave him more health and made him stronger.

I growled and decided on a new aproach. I pointed my LB at the torso and prayed this would work. I tried to come up with a brand new attack, trying all the combos I knew and hoping to come up with some new ones. It wasn't as effective as I would have likedl, but at least it cause a significant distraction.

I just laughed like an escaped asylum patient the whole time.

Eventually the torso exploded. I grinned. Even though that had taken a lot of energy it was fun! We continued to fight until one of the hands smacked me into a wall. I imediatly stopped laughing. I was mad. I climbed to the top of the fountain, slipping and falling in the water several times, and began launching weak fire spells at the Gaurd Armor.

It might not have helped much, but it made me feel better.

Finally we killed it and it disintigrated and crystal heart type... thingy went up into the sky, the magic users learned Aero, and we were about to leave when I saw something shiny on the ground at the place where the GA disentigrated. Naturally I went up to it; It looked like a keychain with a ball of fire at the end.

I looked at my Lifeblade and saw a small ring attached to the handle of the sword, I clipped the keychain onto it. the entire thing became black,the hite, the blade, everything. However, the handle and grip were varying shades of orange and red, and on the blade, images of flames seemed to flicker towards the tip, dissappearing into dark grey plumes of smoke. The entire thing radiated warmth, though it wasn't exactly hot. It seemed to be a fire elemental version of my Lifeblade.

I was really happy. I have a strange love of fire, you see? Pyromaniac. I grinned and ran off to show the others my new Lifeblade.

* * *

Well what do you think? Do you like it? Does it suck? Should I crawl into a hole and die? Tell Me! Se that button way down there? Press it! 

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


	10. Ehlehanyda!

Hello all! Chapter 10 yay! I didn't think I would get this far!

Daizy: Neither did I.

Neassa: Hey! who let you out of the plain of non-existence?

Daizy: I broke the lock on the door.

Neassa: Oi... Readers this is my twin sister. She loves everything I hate and hates everything i love so until we get a new lock put on the entrance to the plain of non-existence she is going to have to stay here. ((Evil smirk)) but that doesn't mean that I can't torture her.

Daizy: Right. What could you possibly do to hurt me?

Neassa: This ((Turns Daizy's formally pink clothes black and takes away her pictures and DVDs of Full Metal Alchemist))

Daizy: NO! Edward!

Neassa: MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I love to be evil. ((Ties Daizy to chair and put earphones on her head that play the 'Spongebob Sqarepants' Theme song over and over. Then she tosses her into Tellitubbie Land until the end of the chapter))

Daizy: NOOOOOOOooooooooooo...

Neassa: I almost feel sorry for her... almost. This is what happens to those who paint my room pink! Anyhoo Reviewer Responses! Now read the chapter! While I watch my sister's DVDs!

ChillyWilly101: Red Trinity is used to knock down walls so they all run into and trip over eachother. I think it's funny. ((Gives cookie, plushies, and keyblade of choice.))

Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: Glad you think so ((Gives cookie, plushies and keyblade of choice.))

FunnelCakeRoxMySox: ((Gives cookie, plushies, and keyblade of choice)) Okay! just don't poke me. ((sweatdrop)) sorry bad experience ((shudders)) no... poking...

AnimeGamer10: ((Gives cookies, plushies, and One Winged Angel Keyblade)) I'm glad you think so. I might, but I really don't know how to write stuff like that. I'm not a romatic person. Plus I'm anti Mary Sue. so any input/advice would be helpful. OH! I want to help kill heartless! It is a good way to relieve stress. ((summons LB and runs after you))

Raya the angelalchemist: ((Gives cookies, plushies, and keyblade of choice)) Here's an update! Cool pen name bty.

On with the chap!

* * *

We find ourselves at the evil villians table, shown periodically throughout Kingdom Hearts One. Several shadowed figures surround the table, one of the spoke up in a voice that can only be associated with an evil second grade teacher, yes everyone has an evil second grade teacher at some point in their life, I believe, "That wretched girl! Everything was fine until she came along all the peices were in place!" The voice trailed off in what sounded like a growl.

Another voice spoke up, this one reaking of self-proclaimed authority and deceit, "Calm yourself. The loss of the boy is only a small setback. We have found another for our plan..."

* * *

On a gummi ship in the middle of interspace...

"DIE HEARTLESS! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DIE! DIE!" I shouted, laughing insanely. I'm not usually this crazy but watching things explode is fun!

"Do you think it was a bad idea to let her control the guns on the way to the Collesium?" Riku whispered conspirationally to Sora.

"I think it was a very bad idea." Sora replied his eyes not leaving the windshield, although if I had turned to look I would have seen one of them twitch a little.

"DEATH TO ALL WHO APPOSE ME!" I cackled as I shot the lasers at some heartless ships, completely ignoring the asteroid we were about to crash into.

"Yes," Sora concluded, "It was a _very _bad idea."

* * *

Finally we got to the Collesium. My adrenaline rush over, I decided to act as inconspicuous as possible and huddled myself deep within the black cloak that I had bought, along with a few potions and ethers, before we left Traverse Town.

Okay, maybe inconspicuous isn't the right word.

When we entered the lobby I removed my hood letting my braided, cascade down my back. We had decided in the gummi ship that Donald and Goofy would sit out this tournament and that Riku and I would fight along with Sora.

When Sora explained the situation to Phil, he (Phil I mean) burst out laughing. "That... girl... is... fighting...?" He asked between gasps for air. I growled and the next thing Phil knew he was up against the wall with my Lifeblade at his throat. Needles to say he stopped laughing. Can you see I have a problem with people being sexist?

I probably would've hurt him if Riku hadn't taken away my LB. After I was far away enough from Phil he gave it back.

"Whatever, girl, you still gotta pass the training." Phil said, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

"I can handle whatever you throw at me." I replied cooly and confidently, acting very unlike myself.

**

* * *

**

**Half an hour and about 500 barrels later**

* * *

"Okay, kid," Phil said, "This is the last trial. You gotta get all the barrels in under 30 seconds."

"What!" I asked exasperated. There had to be over 200 barrels. "This is the 20th time trial! Sora only had to do 2!" I looked at the course in front of me, there were barrels everywhere there could possibly be barrrels. On ledges, under ledges, I think I even saw one hanging from a ledge, defying physics once again.

Square Enix is my hero.

"Take it or leave it, kid." Phil shrugged, crossing his arms.

I growled and turned back toward the barrels. I glared at them. They glared back. Oh, it was on!

"Okay, girl I'm starting your time!" Phil annouced.

I glared at the barrels. I just wanted to incinerate them all. Suddenly I felt endery coursing through me. Kind of like caffeine high, but not the exactly the same. I recognized it as magic only because I had tapped into it a little bit when Sora had taught me Fire and Aero, we were currently working on Blizzard. I grinned and point my LB at the barrels yelling the first thing that came to mind. When in doubt go with instinct. Actually, my real phrase is: When in doubt, blow it up. (I came up with that while playing 'The Ocarina of Time', which I still hadn't beaten. That's right. I'm a n00b when it comes to Zelda.)

But I didn't have any bombs so...

"Ehlehanyda!" I shouted. Instanly all of the barrels caught fire burning to the ground before you could say cheese.

I turned to look at Phil and the others, all were experiencing JDS (Jaw Drop Syndrom). I smirked before feeling my knees shake and begin to give out. I plopped onto the ground, dismissing my sword as I did. That spell had taken most of my MP and I was still worn out from the previous trials. That's probably why I was so tired.

Riku got to me first. He crouched down in front of me and poked me in the shoulder, "Hey, are you okay?" He asked curiously.

"I hate barrels the creator of barrels should be eaten by mole people." Was the only answer he got.

((A/N: As far as I know, mole people are copyrighted to Yargy the pirate Queen. That's where I heard of them. Read her stories after you're done reading mine! They're hilarious!))

"You know I was expecting an answer to that question." he said raising an eyebrow. He seemed to do that a lot. Maybe it was to frustrate Sora. Did you know that Sora can't raise just one eyebrow? He can widen one eye and make it look like he can, but he really can't. It frustrates him to no end.

I sighed, laying back on the ground behind me, my arms falling above my head. "I'm okay just a little drained." I reassured him.

He nodded, "Okay."

"How the heck did you do that!" Donald demanded. I could tell the others wanted to know the same thing given the freakish looks they were giving me.

"Ummm... good question." I said sitting up. "I think it has something to do with my new LB... Anyway! So Phil. Am I in?" After what I just did if he said I had to do another time trial he would be carved into little pieces and fed to my sisters spaztic dog.

Phil, who was still kinda in shock, said: "Yeah... you're in."

"Alright!" I said, punching one fist in the air in victory. "When does the tournament start?"

"Tomorrow morning." Sora answered. "We can spend the night in the gummi ship." He proposed.

"You sure there's enough room?" I asked skeptically. It was awefully small the last time I checked.

"Yeah there's plenty." He was apparenly very sure of himself so I just shrugged.

"Okay good." I suddenly felt that light headed kind of tiredness you get after a all-night school cram session, not that I know what that's like, I don't study. "Going to take a short nap now," I stood up walking towards where the gummi ships were parked. I stopped suddenly, my vision blurred in and out and when the world seemed fairly clear again I began walking.

Unfortunately my knee didn't do what it was supposed to do in supporting me so I began to do a faceplant in the Collesium dust. My vision blurring out and my eyes closing on te way down, I waited for the inevitable mouthful of dirt and dust, but it never came.

Instead, I felt two strong arms grab me and Riku's voice mutter, "'Just a little drained', hmm?" I felt myself lifted onto his back and managed to smile slightly as I realized how many fangirls would kick a puppy to be in my position, then I allowed myself to fade into the peaceful sleep of unconciousness.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

* * *

"Mornin'." I grunted as I walked into the front area of the gummi ship the next morning. 

"What's your problem?" Sora raised an eyebrow, well he tried to at least. I snickered lightly at the way he looked whe he did that.

"I'm not a morning person." I replied, "And unfortunately there is no Fresca on this world. I have an unhealthy addiction to Fresca."

"What's Fresca?" Riku piped up.

I decided I could probably strangle him, but since he had carried my virtually worthless carcass to the gummi ship the day before, I decided against it, simply replying with a: "Nevermind."

"C'mon you guys." Sora said with a grin, standing up. "We need to get to the Collesium. The tournament is going to start soon!"

I wondered where Donald and Goofy were for a moment before seeing them asleep on the floor. I shrugged, we gathered what we needed, headed toward the lobby, took a deep breath, and walked inside.

* * *

I meant for this chapter to be longer but my brother let his friend borrow the strategy guide and I need it to type the tournament. Now let's see how Daizy is! ((fishes Daizy out of Telletubbie land)). 

Daizy: ((is reduced to mumbleing incoherently))

Neassa: And there you have it! Once again sorry for this chapter being so short. Please bear with me. Oh! and also review! please and thank you.


	11. Birthday

Hello all! Yesterday was the end of the first week of school. I need sleep. It stinks having to wake up so early.

Daizy: Oh yes but I got free reign of the house.

Neassa: Which is exactly why you are cleaning it with a toothbrush.

Daizy: Why do I have to do this again?

Neassa: If you do that and the rest of the chores I will use my omnipitent authoress powers to bring Edward Elric to the area of nonexistance with us.

Daizy: Oh yeah...

Neassa: Anywhoo I had to skip the entire tournament because my brother lent the strategy guide to his friend and it might take forever to get it back. Sorry about that.

Daizy: ((hides strategy guide behind back)) ((whistles inocently))

Neassa: At least that's what he _told_ me ((shifty eyes))

Daizy: Done!

Neassa: You washed the windows, did the dishes, did the laundry, cleaned the house, weeded the flower bed, painted my room blue, cooked dinner, cleaned out the garage, picked up the backyard, and exterminated the house already?

Daizy: Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes. Love gives me extra strength.

Neassa: ((raises eybrow)) you do know that he is only an anime character right.

Daizy: Blasphemy!

Neassa: Oi... fine.

Ed: ((appears)) Where am I?

Neassa: There's your little bishie Daizy.

Ed: ((Anger veins appear)) ARE YOU CALLING CALLING ME SHORT? I'LL RIP OFF YOUR LEGS AND SELL THEM TO TRADERS THEN WHO WILL BE THE SHORT ONE?

Daziy: HE'S SO HOT! ((glomps Ed))

Ed: GET OFFA ME!!!

Neassa: ((sweatdrop)) I'm going to need help with these two

Mustang & Al: ((appear))

Neassa: ((hides behind Mustang & Al)) okay here's the chapter wish me luck.

Reviewer Responses:

ChillyWilly101: Yeah, they are annoying. Here's an update! Thanks! Review!

AnimeGamer10: It is pronounced: Elehonida. To the Hades Cup! Yeah that sign is annoying. Why in the world would there be a closed sign up when there is a tournament going on? Oh your Al Bhed name is Vnyhlec. Better yet here is the translator URL for where I get my translations: http / . albhed . netfirms . com / just get rid of the spaces and you're there! Please update your story! Thanks! Review!

Lady Sonora The Black-Rose: Thanks! You're Welcome! ((Eats Cake)) Happy Early Birthday! ((hands you a gallon of Cookies 'n Cream ice cream)) Thanks! review!

Raya The Angelalchemist: Here's an update! Thanks! Review!

Naiamy: Cool pen name! Here it is! Thanks! Review!

KingdomHeart Lover 120: Glad you think so! Here's an update! Thanks! Review!

Disclaimer: Um... hi.

Lawyers: ((take out machine guns))

Alright! Alright! Sheesh I own nothing.

* * *

"That was an easy tournament." Riku commented as we left the Collesium, leaving our trophy with Phil so he could put it on display. 

"It really was. But we did use up a lot of supplies." I replied putting my hands behind my head, a contagious habit I had picked up from Sora.

"We'll just go get more." He replied waving his hand. "After all we did get a lot of reward munny." ((A/N: I know in the real game they didn't get reward munny but I made it so they would. Why? Because I can!))

"True..." I said as we reached the gummi ship and climbed inside.

"Okay who's manning the guns?" Sora asked as he claimed the pilots seat.

"I will!" I shouted raising my hand excitedly

"NO!" Everyone else shouted at once.

"Well, fine! Be that way!" I crossed my arms and began to pout.

"I'll do it." Donald volunteered.

"I need Fresca." I mumbled taking a seat next to a window.

"What is a 'Fresca'?" Riku asked once again, taking a seat next to me.

"It's a type of drink from my world." I answered easily staring out the window wondering just where Earth was. "I'm kinda addicted to it." ((A/N: Really I am. Anyone out there reading this should try it it's really good!))

"What is your world like?" He asked. Man, this guy was curious, but I didn't mind. He was _the_ Riku after all.

"Well..." I started absent-mindedly petting Spade, who had jumped into my lap when I started to talk,"It's pretty big. It's mostly water though there is a lot of land. Which is why I've only seen the ocean once. School ended a while back, thank God, my birthday was coming up..." My eyes suddenly go very wide.

"Quick what's the date?" I asked looking at Riku really fast.

"Uh... July the ninth, why?" He asked giving me a weird look.

"Oi..." I said resting my head on the headrest of the chair and covering my face with my hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I could just picture him tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"My birthday is tomorrow." I mumbled through my hands.

"Really? How old are you going to be?" He asked. Did this guy have a learning complex or something?

"Thirteen." I said again.

"Oh..." I guess he thought I was older than that, I was pretty tall for my age.

"I'm not going to be home on my birthday." I stared off into the distance, not really caring. Just stating a fact.

"I'm sorry." He really did sound regretful.

"It's okay, it's not your fault," I replied staring out the window once more. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure umm... Tell me more about how you got to Traverse Town." He volunteered the subject and I gladly took it.

"Well like I said I got sucked into the PS2 or something, I don't think that's ever happened before if it has then I guess the people didn't remember what happened when/if they got back home. Which will probably happen to me if I ever get back." I rambled, coming up with it all as I said it, not registering it at all.

"What? Why?" Riku suddenly sounded alarmed.

"Well, I guess so the people who it happened to wouldn't be declared crazy or something. Or maybe it is to keep all of this a secret." I shrugged.

"I see..." Now he was looking distant.

"Oh well," I said standing up and heading towards the back of the gummi ship where the overnight room was, "I'm going to take a short nap, wake me up when we get there."

"Okay." Riku called after me.

I walked into the back room and laid down on the bed, not really caring what they were talking about while I was out of earshot.

Back in the front room...

Sora snickered. "You like her!" he said in a singsong voice.

"I do not!" Riku shouted in shock, though he could feel his face involuntarily getting warmer.

"Yes you do! You're blushing!" Sora declared glancing behind him.

"Am not! And keep your eyes on the front of the gummi ship!" Riku snapped.

"Whatever you say, Romeo." Sora said glancing ahead.

Riku magically pulled a tomatoe out of a plot hole, throwing it to land with a 'Splat!" on Sora's head.

* * *

I awoke to someone gently shaking me awake. 

"Val, it's time to get up." said a voice that I deemed Riku.

"No it isn't." I rolling over and pulling the pillow over my head.

"Yeah, it is." Sora said being not so gentle with the shaking. He was more like poking me with a stick.

"Oh, god, not you too!" I said looking up and seeing him there before I buried my head under my pillow again. "Why me, God? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Nothing. However, if you do not get out of bed right now we'll pick you up and throw you into the Secret Waterway and then you will wish you were dead." Sora said threateningly.

"Wish we were dead is more like it." Riku corrected, being the smart one in the situation.

I peeked out from under my pillow at him. "You wouldn't dare." I said glaring at Sora with my right eye.

"Try me." He said with a smirk.

My eye narrowed.

"Fine, Romeo-I mean Riku you get her arms I'll get her legs." Sora said.

"You know Romeo killed himself, right?" I muttered in a half-asleep state.

"I'm not going along with this." Riku said crossing his arms, obviously ignoring me. I shall not be ignored!

"Why not?" Sora looked dramatically betrayed.

"I want to live to see 16." Okay, I'll let him live.

"Fine I'll do it myself." Sora said with a determined look on his face.

By then I had grabbed onto the mattress with an iron grip. When I felt Sora grab my ankles I kicked out and hit something. I was proud of myself when I heard him yelp.

"Okay," I heard him say over the sound of Riku laughing, "We'll do this the hard way."

I wondered what he meant by that but stopped when I heard him yell "Blizzard!" I jumped off the bed with a yelp as the mattress froze. I whipped my head around to see Sora laughing his head off and Riku edging behind me having seen the infuriated look on my face.

I was about to jump on Sora and strangle him to death when Riku grabbed me from behind pinning my arms to my sides. The fangirl I had squelched inside suddenly popped out of her cage and squeeled loudly before falling on the floor of my mind with a 'THUD!'

I angrily shoved her back in her cage.

"Lemme go, Riku! I just wanna strangle him 'til he turns purple! Is that too much to ask?" I said struggling for all it was worth. He was really strong. Even so I couldn't help noticing how he smelled. He smelled so good, like the ocean, which, all in all, made sense. Stupid nose.

"Hey," he whispered in my ear, "I would let you kill him, I really would, but we kinda need him to help us save the universe. Now if I let go will you not kill Sora?"

I scowled but nodded anyway.

"Good." he said slowly letting go. As soon as I was free I jumped on Sora and started beating the living daylights outta him. I promised I wouldn't kill him I said nothing about maiming, nope nothing at all.

I guess Riku saw it that way too, because he just watched while I vented then he gave Sora a couple of hi-potions and we were ready to go.

By the time, I guessed I had only been asleep for a half an hour. It was 8:30 p.m. After we stocked up, since it was to late to go to another world, we decided we would got visit Merlin and work on our magic. When we were jumping across the rocks I remembered that I still had to get revenge on Sora. When he was about to jump onto the last stone I used a small Aero spell in order to nudge it a few inches to the right. Not much, but just enough to make him slip on the edge and fall into the water.

When he came up I shouted to him. "I told you I would get revenge!" I jumped onto the island before he could pull me in after him. "Oh and by the way how much hair gel do you use? Your spikes are still standing up."

"What's hair gel?" Sora was befuddled.

I smacked my forehead. "Nevermind."

When Sora caught up we went inside. "Oh, hello." Merlin greeted us, looking up from where he was examining something on his table, when I saw exactly what it was I was speechless and my eyes got as round as saucers.

"Hey, Merlin, what's that?" Sora asked walking up to him.

"I have no idea," Merlin admitted. Picking up the blue can he continued, "I found several boxes of these outside I believe they contain some kinda of potion, but for the life of me I can't get them open." He finished casting a blizzard spell on the can.

I had finally found my voice. "FRESCA!" I shouted grabbing the soda can from Merlin and petting it. "My preciousssssssss..." Everyone slowly edged away except for Riku who looked confused.

"I thought you said Fresca was a drink." He said in confusion. _He's so cute when he's confused... ACK! No! bad brain, bad brain! Inner fangirl! Did you get out again?!_

_Maybeee..._

_Arg!!!_

"It is." I opened the can and downed the contents. "Thank you, Merlin!" I said to the very confused wizard.

"You're welcome? What exactly is that anyway?" After I explained the properties of soda to the rest of the peoples we practiced our magic, I _finally_ learned Blizzard, Thunder, and Cure, and decided to rent a couple of rooms at the hotel. We rented three rooms and went to sleep. Donald and Goofy sharing one, Riku and Sora sharing one, and me all by my lonesome. We said goodnight to eachother and headed of to our rooms.

* * *

Sora and Riku's room:

"You liiiiiiike her." Sora leaned forward and waggled his eyebrows teasingly.

"Shut up!" Riku snapped.

"I'll shut up if you admit it!" Sora grinned

"Never!" Riku declared.

"Riku and Valerie sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I- Gyahhhhh!" Sora yelled as Riku chased him around the room with his Soul Eater.

"I'm going for a walk!" Riku announced as he stomped out the door headed to the Alleyway.

* * *

My room:

I had taken a shower and changed into some pajamas that I had borrowed from Yuffie. (A simple black spaghetti strap shirt and shorts) I and was brushing out the tangles in my hair. I sighed. I wanted to be home on my birthday even though I had never felt like I belonged there. My grandparents loved to spoil us rotten on our birthdays, y'know?

I went onto the balcony. My emotions were all over the place. I hummed a little under my breath as I thought.

Now instead of all the emotions I felt before I just felt determination to get home. My presents needed me! I gave a sad sigh and went back into the room to go to sleep totaly unaware of the shadowy figured just beneath my balcony.

* * *

The Next Morning:

I awoke to the phone ringing. ((A/N: I know I know. There aren't phones in Traverse Town. Well too bad! I'm the authoress! I could make a chibi version of Barney in a tutu dance across the screen)) I answered it. "Hello," A computerized voice said, "This is your wake up call-" I threw the phone into the wall and gave an evil smirk as it shattered into a million pieces and left a nice round dent before getting out of bed and getting dressed.

I glanced at the clock: 9:30 a.m. I raised an eyebrow. Someone should've come to wake me up by now. I dismissed it as them being too scared from what I did to Sora to face my wrath. Or at least that's what I liked to think.

I walked to the door then I noticed the envelope by it. I opened it.

_Valerie,_

_Meet us down in the cafe as soon as you wake up._

_Riku._

I shrugged. I opened the door and headed to the cafe. I opened the door. The lights were off. Huh, that was weird. I turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

"Yipe!" I shouted as Riku, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Yuffie, and Aerith jumped out of nowhere. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened as I looked around. Cid and Leon were in the corner.

The entire cafe had been decorated for a party. There were streamers and balloons everywhere. There was also a long table with a cake and some gift wrapped packages on it.

"What... How...?" There were no words as I looked around at everyone. My hand clutched my heart as I desperately tried to get my heart rate back under control.

"Riku told us." Yuffie stated coming forward and slinging an arm around my shoulders. I threw Riku a glance, he smirked. Oh, that little...

_How sweet!_

_Shut up, Inner fangirl!_

"We thought since you were away from home we would make your brithday as happy as we could." He said spreading his arms and gesturing to the party.

I stepped forward and gave him a hug and whispered:

"Thank you."

_Kis the man! Kiss him now!_

_Shut up!_

* * *

Neassa: C'mon now say it with me: Awwwww... 

Daizy: ((tied to a chair))

Ed: ((sitting in the corner rocking back and forth muttering incoherent things about crazed fangirls))

Mustang&Al: ((siting on the couch fighting over the PS2))

Neassa: Or not... Anywhoo that was a long chapter! You people better be thankful. It took me the better part of a day to type this up. Show me thanks by reviewing! Please?


	12. Wings

People reviewed so I'm updating again!

Daizy: ((breaks out of rope)) Ha! I'm free!

Neassa: ((Brings out rope made by AnimeGamer10)) Thanks for this! ((ties Daizy to chair))

Daizy: ((sniffle)) but I want to glomp Edward!

Neassa: No.

Ed: ((Hiding behind Al))

Al: Brother, how bad can it be? It's just a girl.

Ed: ((shaking)) Hardly just a girl, Al. That girl is the spawn of Satan!

Al: That's not nice.

Ed: See if I care!

Neassa: ((To Mustang)) So you just snap your fingers and things explode?

Mustang: ((smirks)) Something like that.

Neassa: I want to try! ((steals Mustang's glove)) ((snaps at brother's room.))

Room: ((explodes))

Neassa: AWESOME!

Mustang: Er... I think you can't be trusted with this. ((takes glove back))

Neassa: Aw man. Oh well I better get started on the next chapter before my readers kill me for a too long A/N

Review Responses:

Lady Sonora The Black-Rose: YAY! ((hugs plushie)) Thanks! Review!

AnimeGamer 10: Thank You! ((hugs flamethrower)) Please update your story soon! Thanks! Review!

ChillyWilly101: Yeah it already started for me. It sucks. I'm so glad you like the RikuxVal! Thanks! Review!

Raya the angelalchemist: I'm glad you think so. I thought I had totaly bombed on the whole RikuxVal thing. Thanks! Review!

* * *

"Thanks for the stuff guys." I said as we walked out of the Cafe. I had gotten some ninja stars from Yuffie (and nearly poked my eye out), a pair of long knives and their scabbards from Leon (and nearly poked my other eye out), a few Ethers from Donald, an Elixir from Goofy, a Protega chain from Cid (which was taken away from me before I could poke anyone), a black bag from Aerith to put it all in, and permission to operate the gummi ship guns to the next world from Sora. 

But Riku's present was my favorite. It was a silver necklace with pendant of a silver dragon curled around an emerald on it. On the back of the pendant was the inscription: _Never Forget._ I imangine he put that there so that if I ever went home I wouldn't forget about him and the others.

When he gave it to me my Inner fangirl was jumping up and down, squealing, and repeatedly sreaming: _Kiss him!_

Now we were headed back to the gummi ship. I was ecstatic because I got to use the guns on the way to the next world, which I knew to be Agrabah.

"Mine!" I shouted as I dove into the gunner's seat.

"Er... maybe you should've gotten her a Fira chain, Sora." Riku said buckling in quickly.

"Maybe I should've." Sora said getting into the pilot's seat, "Hopefully we won't run into any heartless along the way."

The second Sora hit the ignition button we were all thrown back into our seats by the force and speed of the engines.

"What the-?" Sora yelled desperately trying to regain control of the gummi ship. On the outside of the ship it was like we had been thrown into hyperspace. The stars went by so fast they looked like lines. I grinned, those Haste-G engines I installed were really doing their job.

Sora pushed the red button that Cid told him not to press unless there was an emergency. This counted. The instant he pushed it the gummi ship screeched to a halt throwing everyone out of their seatbelts. Unfortunately the red button made the gummi ship instantly power down. So we went spiraling into the atmosphere of Agrabah.

Since the gummi ship's power was off the hatch flew open with nothing to hold it down. I felt myself being blown towards it. I tried to grab onto a chair but slipped and was just barely hanging on to the edge of the hatch. Now I was scared.

"Valerie!" Riku shouted reaching for me. He and the others had found stuff to hang onto. I tried to reach for his hand but I couldn't hold onto the hatch without two hands. I found myself slipping.

"Riku!" I yelled. Our hands were now inches apart. Our fingertips touched.

And then I fell.

We were still a couple thousand feet up. I heard him shout my name once before I was too far away. I had always wanted to sky dive but not like this. I sudenly felt an excrutiating pain in my back.

I cried out as I felt something sprout from my shoulder blades and heard cloth rip then the pain stopped. Without knowing how I started to glide to the ground. When I landed on the ground I looked behind me and saw two black dragon wings.

"That's a nice birthday present." I mumbled as my knees gave out and I fell to the sand.

* * *

"Sora, we have to go look for her!" Riku practically shouted at his best friend. 

"I know, Riku. But until we find smaller engines or other flying transportation we can't risk it." Sora tried to reason with the frantic boy.

"She probably didn't survive that fall anyway." Donald said not really caring either way.

"C'mon let's look around and see what we can find then." Riku said, ignoring the mage.

They looked around main street fighting as they went. They went into the alley.

"Excuse me, hello?" They heard a quiet voice from behind some crates. They listened to Jasmine tell them about how Aladdin had helped her escape from Jafar.

"Aladdin where might I find this street rat?" They looked up and saw Jafar. "Jasmine, allow me to find you more suitable company my dear princess. These rats won't do, you see?"

"Jasmine, go!" Sora summoned his keyblade as Jasmine ran towards Main Street.

"Ah, the boy who weilds the key." Jafar said as heartless appeared around him, "Take care of these rats." he ordered them as he went after Jasmine.

After easily dispatching the heartless, Sora and Co. went back to Main Street where Goofyf ound a pole leading up.

They all climbed up the pole to find what appeared to be some kind of living area.

"Hey look!" Sora said pointing to what appeared to be a rug trying to get out from under a dresser. He pushed the dresser off the rug, which immediatly flew towards the desert.

"A magic carpet!" Riku exclaimed. "C'mon let's follow it!"

When they reached the dessert they climbed on the magic carpet which instantly headed off in another direction. When the carpet finally stoped they found themselves surrounded by heartless they also saw someone caught in what appeared to be quicksand.

After they had been fighting heartless for a while the guy somehow got out of the quicksand and pulled out a lamp. "Genie!" He shouted at the lamp, "Get rid of these guys!"

A blue genie shot out of the lamp and yelled, "Wish number one coming right up!" He snapped and the heartless dissapeared.

The guy went up to Sora and Co. and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Aladdin."

* * *

I came to slowly. I probably would've gone back to sleep if it weren't for the throbbing pain in my back. I looked around. _Sand, sand, oh joy look! It's more sand!_ I thought sarcasticly. It was also night time. Which was creepy. 

_You idiot!!!_ I winced as my Inner fangirl started shouting at me _You couldn't even grab his hand when you were falling?!?! Have I taught you nothing?!_

"No," I muttered aloud as I sat up slowly. I dug around in the bag that Aerith had given me and pulled out the Elixir from Goofy. I drank the golden liquid which, instead of tasing bitter like the potions or sour like the ethers, actually tasted pretty good. Kinda fruity.

I stood up, thankful that my newly aquired wings didn't hurt anymore. I flexed my wings, working out the kinks, and picked up my cloak, which had landed nearby.

I decided to test out my new wings by trying to find the others. _Ok,_ I thought,_ let's see... how to fly?_ I jumped and flapped my wings at the same time. I continued flapping and just hovered there.

Then I grinned and swept my wings to the side, efficiently pushing myself foward, I flew low across the dessert, in a random direction, hugging my bag and my cloak to my chest. Flying was so fun. I felt more free than I had ever in my entire life.

I flew for what seemed like hours, and was starting to get tired, when I saw something else flying. It was pretty far away but judging by the big blue Genie flying next to it I judged it was the magic carpet.

When I got within earshot I heard them calling my name, _They still haven't seen me._ I thought as I flew behind them. When I was right behind me I decided to scare them half to death. "Awww... didn't know you cared." I said loudly.

They all looked behind them fast enough to give themselves whiplash. I just hovered there smirking.

"Valerie?... What... how...?" Riku stuttered, doing a double-take.

"No clue." I said flying next to the magic carpet. "I'm guessing God decided to give me a birthday present to save my life. But less talking more sleeping." I said curling up in a ball on the magic carpet and sucumbing to some much needed sleep.

* * *

There you are people. Another longer than usual chapter. Happy? I hope so. GTG stupid school tomorrow. 


	13. The Return of Common Sense

Daizy: AnimeGamer10, YOU IDIOT! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!

Neassa: He gave me the means to destroy our school. That's not all bad.

Daizy: YES IT IS! It will take a while to get everything set back up and we won't go to school and... oh...!

Neassa: Took you long enough. Now untie me!

Daizy: Okay! ((unties Neassa))

Neassa: Thank you. ((Ties Daizy to chair using rope from Lady Sonora the Black-Rose))

Daizy: Hey!

Neassa: You scared Ed while I was tied up, I think he needs time to recuperate. ((Points to Ed who is quivering in the corner.))

Ed: Pink... Flowers... NO NOT THE PLUSHIES!

Neassa: See? You scared the crap outta him. Poor lil' bishie.

Ed: I'M NOT SHORT!

* * *

AnimeGamer10: Thanks! ((puts on gloves)) I'm so glad that you like the wings. I gots an idea! Why don't you have my OC, on your story,have wings too! That's why she has the trenchcoat. To hidea the wings! That'd be cool. Your OC is gonna get wings? Awesome! Thanks! Review! 

vking7: I'm glad you like it! Thanks! Review!

Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: Yay! people like my story. ((hugs plushie)) PLUSHIE! Thanks! Review!

ChillyWilly101: Updating! BTW I knew that the spelling looked wrong! Thanks! Review!

Raya The Angelalchemist: Your my fiftieth review! That makes you special! It also means you get presents! (( Gives PSP, PS3, all the games from Sqauresoft, and lots o' plushies)) Thanks! Review!

* * *

_Thinking_

"Talking"

_Inner fangirl_

* * *

When I woke up it was dark. I realized I was in Aladdin's house. 

_Those idiots went to the Cave of Wonders without me! __Oh I'm going to _kill _them!_

_Don't kill Riku!_

_How many time do I have to tell you to _shut up

I gathered my cloak and knives, then I flew out over the Plaza and into the desert. There was a lot of sand. How was it possible for there to be so much sand _anywhere_?

I knew the general direction the Cave of Wonders was in, but I didn't know exactly so I was relieved when I finally saw rocks jutting out from the sand.

As I flew above the entrance to the Cave of Wonders I saw Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Aladdin surrounded by way too many heartless for them to defeat by themselves. There was at least one, maybe two, hundred of the bandit heartless surrounding them. Not to mention the fact that the tiger head was spouting energy balls at them.

I shook my head and readied my daggers, more for close rang combat, when I felt a surge of magic, like when I burned all the barrels in the Collesium,

_What the-? Are these daggers magic? Not the time to think about this!_

I put my daggers in a 'X' and pulled them apart shouting: "Mekrdhehk Cdnega!"

_Thousands _of lightning bolts bombarded the heartless and the tiger's head. Needless to say they were all quickly vaporized.

I swooped around collecting the items dropped by the heartless. When I was done I landed right in front of the stunned group.

"Now that is why you shouldn't leave without me." I playfully scolded, smacking Sora upside the head.

"Hey what was that for?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"You were the one closest to me. I had to smack someone for leaving me behind. Y'all could've woken me up you know?" I said, waving my arms around in exasperation.

"It was Riku's idea! Hit him!" Sora said pointing at the party in question.

I crossed my arms across my chest glaring at Riku. "You have ten seconds to justify yourself."

"No one wanted to wake you because if they did they would probably die; also, If you had come with us and fought you would have been drowsy thereby making you an easy target for the heartless." He said without hesitation. He had already prepared himself for the question apparently. Stupid smart bish-

_Whoa, back up there! ... Inner fangirl, cut it out!_

I thought about his answer and finally nodded. "Point taken and acepted, moving on." I said sheathing my daggers and summoning my LB. "Onward!" I said walking right into the Cave of Wonders without hesitation... and promptly ran into a wall, "... Ow!"

"Is she always like this?" I heard Aladdin whisper to the others.

"Yes, and she also has very good hearing so refrain from whispering in the future!" I called over my shoulder, rubbing my forehead.

* * *

I grinned. I had purposefully fallen down one of the chasms right into the water. The others probably thought I was dead or something. I knew I was being evil but I wanted to see their faces when I hatched my masterplan! It was the Inner fangirl's fault! She made me do it! 

I swam into the Hidden Room and climbed onto the stairs. I launched a Fire spell at the pillar on one side causing it to topple and, I knew, lead the way into the chamber with the keyhole.

I flew upward into the Treasure Room, quickly dispatched of all the heartless there, and sat polishing my LB in the room filled with lots of gold and jewels. (I stole a ruby but what people don't know won't kill them.(Or will it...?))

Then I finally heard them coming. I continued to polish my LB as if nothing were wrong. When I heard them suddenly stop I looked up to see them all staring at me with JDS (Jaw Drop Syndrom).

I waved. When they still looked shocked I began twirling my LB around. "You know," I said, smirking somewhat smugly. "You really should be used to this by now."

Riku was the first to shake himself from his reverie. He walked up to me and squatted down to where I was sitting and looked me right in the eye. "_Never_!" He said through gritted teeth, "Do that again."

He said it with such conviction (and with such a scary glare) that I immediatly lost my smug attitude, gulped, and nodded vigorously.

"Good." He grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet. Then we walked into the next room. It was a vast chamber with a little water in a circle in the middle, and the keyhole visible on the far wall.

"Jafar!" Aladdin shouted. "Let Jasmine go!"

_Oh that'll work._

"Not a chance." Jafar said, being all high and mighty and stuff. "You see she's a princess."

_Whoop-de-do like we didn't already know that._

"Genie!" Jafar shouted to the miserable blue being, "Crush them!"

_He better not._

"Genie, No!" Aladdin shouted.

_Like that'll stop him._

"Sorry, Al. The guy with the lamp makes the rules I don't have a choice." Genie said, sounding genuinely regretful.

_Oh, crap._

"Scatter!" I yelped as both Genie and Jafar took to the air and flew towards us. "I'll take Jafar! The rest of you just try to survive!" I flew off before they could protest, because I knew that they would, and tried to slash Jafar with my daggers, they could do twice the damage of my LB if used right, but a magic field protected him.

_Double crap._

He shot a Fira spell at me while I was distracted. I tried to dodge it but it caught my shoulder anways. I flew away from Jafar and used a potion. The burning in my shoulder not only stayed, it intensified, I bit my lip.

_Okay calm down potions don't work on magic wounds. It needs to heal on it's own. Right now you need to worry about Jafar. Since physical attacks are impossible now let's try magic._

I sheathed my daggers and summoned my LB. "Blizzara!" a strong Blizzard spell hit Jafar dead on.

_Whoa since when did I get Blizzara? I just barely learned Blizzard!_

"Guys! When he hits the ground attack him as hard as you can!" I shouted to my companions, readying myself for anoher spell. "Gravira!"

_Aha! It worked!_

Jafar immediatly flattened to the ground as the dark purple orb came down, and everyone attacked them with their weapons, dealing quite a bit of damage.

"Now get out of the way!" They all looked at me questioningly, then they saw my daggers in a 'X', and ran away quickly. "Mekrdhehk Cdnega!" A BIG Lightning bolt came down and hit Jafar.

It should've vaporized him. It didn't. Instead of dying he stood up shakily and commaded. "Genie! My final wish! Make me an all-powerful genie!" Genie covered his eyes, extending one shaking hand, and zapped Jafar.

To put it mildly Jafar got big. VERY big. So big he broke through the floor and into the lava filled chamber below. Sora quickly locked the keyhol, just incase. They all jumped into the chasm after him but Riku hung back wondering why I didn't swoop down there immediatly.

"Er... you go ahead there is something I need to take care of. You can beat him by destroying his lamp." I said hurrying into the treasure room. As soon as I was sure he was gone I leaned against the wall and grabbed my shoulder. There was no way I would be able to fly now.

_Triple crap._

I put on my cloak to hide my wings and wounded shoulder then I struggled to my feet and went in search of the magic carpet. I didn't even have to move when it came swooping around the corner. "Hey, carpet." I said, smiling. Then the cave began to rumble.

_They beat him already? They must've dropped his lamp in the lava or something._

I sat on carpet and we flew down to the lava chamber where Riku, Sora, and the others were. "C'mon!" I waved them over. They all climbed on and we zoomed into the treasure room.

"We have to go back for Jasmine!" Aladdin insisted.

"Cool your jets, lover boy. After I went to find carpet I came back and she was gone. Odds are she is safely out of the cave." I knew she wasn't safe but I couldn't let Aladdin know what was going on.

We flew out of the cave dodging random and falling stalactites.The rocks began to fall faster and carpet had a hard time dodging them all.

We finally got out of the cave and, unfortunately no rock had hit me so I might have to answer a question that I really didn't want to.

"Hey, Valerie how come you aren't flying?" Riku asked.

_Aaaand there it is._

"Er... my wings got tired." I lied through my teeth.

"Speaking of which how did you get them anyway?" Sora the ever curious asked.

"They just came out of my back while I was falling." I winced remembering how bad it had hurt, "That wasn't any fun. Then I was able to glide to the ground and then I... fell asleep? Then I woke up, drank an Elixir to stop my wings from hurting, then I came to find you guys."

"And then you passed out again." Sora teased.

"Okay, Sora," I said reaching over and smacking him in the back of the head, "There is a fine line between passing out and falling asleep. I fell asleep." I sat back down, failing to supress a wince as my shoulder was jolted.

"Hey, Val, what's wrong?" Riku asked catching the wince. Then his eyes narrowed with suspicion, "You're hurt aren't you?"

"Er...," I stuttered, "Uh... no comprende?"

"Valerie." He said through gritted teeth.

_Aw... he cares!_

_Shut up!_

"Jafar shot me with a Fira spell and it caught my shoulder." I admitted.

"Why don't you heal it?" He asked confused.

"Don't you think I've thought of that?" I snapped, but then sighed. "I tried a potion but it just made it worse. Look I'll be fine. Just give me a little bit, I'll be good as new!"

"Why didn't you tell us you were hurt?" Sora jumped in.

"Oh, sure. I'll tell you guys I'm hurt in the middle of fighting a genie and a scorcerer-turned-genie. I'm sure the universe would take it well when the only hope for the worlds got burnt to a crisp when distracted!" I waved my good arm around in exasperation.

By now we thankfully had reached Aladdin's house. I zoned out during the conversation where Aladdin wished for Genie to be freed. I was brought back to reality when Aladdin gave Sora the Three Wishes Keychain. I was surprised when he then turned to me afterwards.

"Here," he said handing me a keychain that looked like a saphire in the shape of a snowflake, "I have a feeling that this is for you."

I thanked him and attached the keychain to my LB. It now was a icy, silver-blue color and felt like it had been frozen in a block of ice for twelve years. When I held it up to the light it looked like pure white snawflakes danced across the blade.

I whistled low. Not bad for a desert planet. "Thanks, Aladdin this is awesome!"

We all talked for a bit then left Aladdin and headed towards the gummi ship. Once there I shocked all by not trying to get the guns. I just wanted sleep. I had just laid down in the back room when Riku came in with a First Aid kit.

"No," I said plainly. There was no way I was going to deal with my shoulder right now. It hurt too bad.

_Aw... Just let him do it! Do you know how many fangirls would shoot themselves in the foot just to be where you are in a dream?_

_SHUT UP!_

Inner fangirl is right, you have to get that looked at.

_Common sense?!?! Didn't I lock you up two years ago?!_

Well, yes. But Fangirl let me out when she got out and- Hey! Look! Riku's talking!

"Yes," he said, "If we don't deal with it now it will be worse later."

I thought about that. If this could get any worse I didn't want it to. I seriously doubted that it could, however.

Let him help or I'll get conscience and love in here and you know how annoying they are!

With a sigh I used my right hand, the uninjured one, to unclasp my cloak, exposing the burn. Riku winced at the sight of it so I decided not to look. I knew in wouldn't look good so I didn't look at it.

Riku cut off the rest of my sleeve to get a better look. Surprisingly in didn't hurt all that much, he was very careful as he aplied the ointment and burn salve to my shoulder. Even so I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out as he stated to bandage in. That hurt. Have you ever had a really bad burn? Multiply it times 100 make sure it covers your whole shoulder and then try to put a bandage on it. See my point?

Finally he was done. I mumbled a thank you quickly going going to sleep after he left the room. I really wanted to know what was up with this burn?

_It must be some weird type of magic._

Good girl! Now was that so hard?

_Shut up._

_Are you kidding? We video taped that! We're going to watch it whenever possible._

_I hate you all._

* * *

AnimeGamer10 and I are in a race to see who can update the fastest so I say to him: Ha! I beat you! 

The rest of you please R&R!


	14. The unnamed chapter part 2

Daizy: ((clears throat)) ahem. I have something to say to everyone: MY SISTER HAS GONE INSANE WITH THAT ZIPPO SHE GOT IN THE MAIL TODAY! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Neassa: MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ((burns down school)) DIE YOU EVIL STEALERS OF SLEEP!

Ed: ((to Daizy)) should we be scared?

Daizy: ((nods)) very. She values sleep in a way I can only imagine. If you wake her up you will be burned to a crisp. Look at what she's doing to mister Hatfield. ((points))

Neassa: ((burning teacher)) YOU STOLE MY SLEEP AND I FAILED YOUR CLASS BECAUSE YOU WERE SO BORING THAT I FELL ASLEEP! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU WERE BORN WITHOUT A PERSONALITY! EAT FLAME!

Daizy: ((shakes head)) see? He was a brave soul but he still sucks. It's all I can do not to burn him with her.

Neassa: ((burning school counselor)) I NEED COUNSELING? LIKE HELL! I'M A GOOD PERSON BUT IF YOU MESS WITH ME YOU SHALL DIE!

Daizy: I'm not going to let her have all the fun! ((transmutes machine gun)) SAVE SOME FOR ME!

Al: ((eye twich)) Brother, I think we should get out of here while we can.

Ed: Good idea. ((starts to run away))

Neassa & Daizy: Oh no you don't! ((transmutes wall blocking off their escape))

Neassa: ON WITH THE CHAP!

* * *

Review Responses: 

AnimeGamer10: Thanks! update your story soon okay? Thanks! Review!

ChillyWilly: Really? I hated Atlantica! It was so annoying for me. Oh well I guess we each have our own opinions. Thanks! Review!

Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: Thanks! Review!

VKing7: I haven't forgotten don't worry. As for the bios. I'm thinking I'm gonna take 1 OC for the sequel. I'll anounce after review responses. Thanks! Review!

Naiamy: Really you think this is awesome? Yay! You know on my first cahp it took me like week and a half to get 1 review? I thought no one would like this story!

* * *

SPECIAL NOTICE EVERYONE HAS TO READ IT! YOU'LL THANK ME LATER: 

I am asking for a few OCs for the sequel that I'm thinking of. I will choose one, I repeat, 1 OC to be in the sequel. The OC has to be from earth. And it has to be 12-14 years old. Here is what I ask for in the bio:

Name, Gender, Eye Color, Hair Color, Weapons, Magic User Y/N, Summon (optional, but it has to be made up), Personality, Short Background, And anything else you can think of that might help!

* * *

_Stupid burn_

I got off the bed and headed towards the door. We were going to Atlantica next according to the game. But I had a feeling that wasn't going to happen.

Unfourtunately I was right.

"No, we are not going all the way back to Traverse Town just so I can get my shoulder looked at." I was exasperated with Riku. "It will heal in it's own time."

_It's not like I can't take care of myself. I'm the Lifeblade-Bearer not a porcelain doll!_

"Yes we are." Riku replied steadily. "If a Potion makes the burn worse then it has to be some kind of magic! And if it is Merlin will know how to heal it."

"Riku," I said giving him a don't-mess-with-me-right-now-or-I'll-bite-your-head-off! look, "You've got to understand. I really don't want to go to Traverse Town right now. If we do it'll make the quest take longer. If we go back it could mean disaster for everyone!" I was pissed now.

"We'll use the warp gummi."

"Oh, will we? Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah?" he looked up from making bets with Donald and Goofy. About what? I have no clue.

"Did Cid tell you how to use the warp gummi?"

"No..."

"See?" I said whirling on Riku. "We're not going and that is that!"

Riku sighed, "Look, Valer-" He was interupted by a white flash in the middle of the room. It was so bright that we had to cover our eyes.

_WTF?_

When the light cleared I looked and saw something that made my heart swell with happiness. "MY CD PLAYER!" I shouted and pounced on it finding the CD I had burned with American Idiot, Be My Escape, Gone, Me Against the World, Good Riddance, Sk8er Boi, Feels Like Magic, Just Us Girls, All Star, Boulevard of Broken Dreams, Fukai Mori, The Tide is High, Every Heart, I'm A Believer (just for fun)and, Suteki Da Ne. Weird Mix I know, but I'm a weird person so that is justified.

I hugged my beloved CD player, "I'm so happy."

Riku looked hopeful.

"But we're still not going to Traverse Town."

Riku looked crestfallen.

"I'm going to go listen to my CD!" I practicly bounced into the back room.

Sora looked at Riku. "We still goin' anyway?"

"Yes, you set a course for Traverse Town and I'll make sure that we have plenty of fire protection." Riku said.

* * *

I felt that we had landed. 

_Huh that's funny you can't land in Atlantica it's made of water... Oh no, they did not!_

I stormed into the front area. "Yup, Traverse Town I'm going to kill them."

Aw, c'mon! They're just trying to help!

_And I'll kill them for it!_

"But I don't want to die!" Sora whined.

"Please, Valerie? We only did it so that your shoulder would get better." I never thought I would see the day that Riku gave me puppy dog eyes. I was wrong.

"Oh, c'mon not the face. Ughhhh... fine but right after we are going to the next world." I finally conceded.

"Good because Merlin is here." Sora said opening the hatch to let the old wizzard in.

"Let's see what these boys tell me about." Merlin said motioning for me to take off my cloak.

"Yes, the boys that will be dead as soon as I can move my left arm." I said glaring at the rest of the peoples.

* * *

"Well," Merlin said rebandaging my arm after putting some kind of ointment on it, "That is indeed and unique burn. It seems it had and enchantment on it making it so that if anyone atempted to heal it, it would expand and hurt worse. I have broken that enchantment and applied a healing salve, the healing will be very painful so I applied sedative to the wound as well. It should be fully healed by the time you wake up. A little sore but fully healed." 

"Wonderful," I said sarcasticly, "Thanks Merlin." I stood up and headed to the back room. I comforted myself in the fact that I had probably broken Riku's hand when he told me to squeze it if the examintation hurt too bad.

_Whoa._

_Lookit all the pretty colors!_

_Shut up..._

I hadn't even gotten to the door when I started to feel unsteady on my feet. That sedative worked fast. I managed to drop into a chair before the sedative took complete effect. Then the almighty darkness decided to pay me a visit.

* * *

(Normal PoV) 

"Sorry, Merlin, but we've got to get to that next world or Val will claw our eyes out when she gets up." Riku explained apoligeticly.

Merlin's eyes twinkled mischieviously, "Oh I don't know about that." he said, "What Valerie didn't know is that she will be rather drowsy when she wakes up. And disoriented. She won't be clawing anyone's eyes out for at least a half hour after she wakes up."

"When will she wake up anyways?" Riku asked, glancing at the girl over his shoulder.

"Two hours at the most. It should take you about five to get to the next world. Correct?"

"Yes."

"Well then I must be going I will tell everyone that you are all fine."

"Okay, see ya, Merlin."

After they left Traverse Town. Riku went back to check on the sleeping girl. _She looks so peaceful when she sleeps_ he thought to himself with a smile. He gently picked her up andlaid her on thebed in the back room.

When he came back out he was faced with a snickering Sora, and a betting Donald and Goofy.

"What's so funny?" he demanded, "And what on earth are you two betting about?"

"You like her so much and you won't admit it." Sora answered doubling over with laguhter.

"And we're betting on how long it takes you to figure out that she likes you too." Donald said.

"This again?" Riku groaned, "I don't like her I told you that." He said trying to appear convincing and failing miserably.

"You do to!" Sora said.

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Not!"

"To!"

"Not!"

"To!"

This conversation actualy continued long enough to be put in any records book: 4 hours. Until all the color drained from Riku's face.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"You know how Merlin said Val would wake up in 2 hours?"

"Yeah?"

"It's been 4."

All four of the males looked at eachother and then ran towards then back room.

* * *

(Valerie PoV) 

_Ow..._

Was the first thing I thought when I woke up. My head was pounding and my shoulder throbbed. I let out a groan.

"Look she's alive!"

"Shut up, Sora" I moaned and rolled over.

_Look! More pretty colors!_

_You too, fangirl!_

"You were out for four hours." said the much softer, concerned voice of Riku. Fangirl passed out.

"Yeah well sedative knocks me out longer than the normal person. Nothing to worry about." I assured him. It was true. Scared my mom half to death when I was little and the 'may cause drowsiness' side effect of my medicine conked me out the whole time I was sick.

"Really?"

"Yes, but for the love of Carl please get me a potion. That was not very much fun." I heard him chuckle softly before cracking one eye open and seeing him holding out a potion to me. I took it gratefully and chugged the contents. Feeling much better I sat up and moved my arm around. "Yay! It healed!" I exclaimed.

"Hey we're coming up on Atlantica." Goofy said poking his head in.

I sprang to my feet eager to get a look at the water filled world. I ran into the cockpit and saw it. "Awesome!" I said.

"Let's land." Donald said.

"There?" Sora asked. "We'll drown!"

"Not with my magic we won't!" Donald replied confidently.

As we gathered around the hatch, I wondered what exactly the phsycotic duck had in store for me.

* * *

Al: Neassa says she is sorry if the chapter sucked but that it was designed to be a filler chapter so it wouldn't be the first. Unfourtunately she is too busy to tell you this herself. 

Neassa: BURN! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

R&R.


	15. Idiot Duck

Updating again.

Daizy: I don't get it you don't update for months and now you're back updating every other day? I thought you were going to delete the story for a while there...

Neassa: Honestly? Me too, but now I'm back.

Ed: ((rubs ear)) That's okay I didn't need to use that ear again anyway.

* * *

Reviewer Responses:

Lady Sonora The Black-Rose: ((catches everything)) Thanks! Review!

Vking7: Yup a sequel to this story. Thanks! Review!

ChillyWilly101: ((grins)) I'm complicated. Here's another! Thanks! Review!

Anime Gamer 10: Yes, go me! Here's Atlanitca! Thanks! Review! Wow, I'm using a lot of exclamation points!

Kamberlyn: ((pounces on Riku)) No! You can never leave! You are coming to the realm of nonexistence with me, Daizy, Ed, and Al! ((Drags Riku off to R.O.N.E.)) Thanks! Review!

ECHO230: Thanks! Review!

* * *

As soon as we were transported into the ocean I looked to make sure that the duck didn't turn me into a jellyfish or something. He actually did a pretty good job. I was a mermaid with a silverish tail/flipper thing, and I had my shirt still. No coconut bras for me! 

The catch was that my hair was down. The duck just had to do something to make me annoyed.

My mind was taken off that immediatly when I saw that I wasn't in the Tranquil Grotto. Oh no I was in the area with the sunken ship! Was the duck trying to get me eaten by a shark! ... Don't answer that.

_Oh crap..._

Heartless were coming. And I'm not talking just a few oh no I was outnumbered fifty to one at least. Suddenly I felt a familiar shot of magic.

_New LB, new power but why do I always find out about it in the last second?_

"Vnaawehk Fyja!" What seemed like a wave of ice burst out of the tip of my LB Freezing the Heartless but not really doing anything accept impairing mobility.

_Okaaayyy... Maybe it's like Shiva's overdrive._

Snap!

BOOM!

_Yeah definitely Diamond Dust._

After the remains cleared I headed towards the suken ship. Not a moment to soon either as soon as I had dissapeared into the safetey of the ship the big shark came and atarted circling the ship, like it knew I was in here. Either way I had to wait for the others to show up because I wasn't getting out of here anytime soon.

_I'm gonna be stuck here for who knows how long? Oh well... I guess there is only one thing to do to pass the time._

"99 bottles of beer on the wall! 99 bottels of beer! Take one down pass it around. 98 bottles of beer on the wall!..."

* * *

"5 bottles of beer on the wall. 5 bottels of beer. Take one down pass it around 4 bottles of beer on the wall." I was on my fifteenth round and the guys showed no signs of getting here.In a nutshell this was getting old. 

_Finally _I saw Sora and Co. + Ariel swim into the ship.

"Finally!" I exclaimed upon seeing them.

"There you are!" Riku (who by the way was a half-shark, like Sora) said in relief as he swam over a bit shakily obviously he was still trying to get used to his fin.

_I think I'm in love..._

Weren't you before this?

_Well, yeah, but... he doesn't have a shirt on!_

"Yes, here I am!" I said cheerfully, ignoring the little voices in my head, before I rounded on Donald carefully restraining my temper. "Is there a reason I was faced with over fifty heartless when I came here and y'all just ended up in a _tranquil_ grotto, or was that just a mix up with transportation spells? Are you trying to get me eaten by a shark!?"

"Oh please, there aren't any sharks around here." He said in that annoying nasal tone of his.

Now during this conversation Sora and Ariel had found the crystal trident and right on cue the shark burst through the glass trying to get in. Fourtunately the hole was too small for him.

"Oh really?" I asked to the thoroughly shocked duck.

He was too shocked to reply. Thankfully. I swam out with the others to take on the shark, it attacked us right away. I whipped out my daggers (They're easier for close range combat) and swam past it slashing as I went. Sora and Riku both went in hacking with their swords and the shark was quickly dispatched.

"So, where to next?" asked Sora with a grin, slinging his keyblade over his shoulder.

When nobody answered I looked up from inspecting the Crystal Trident and saw them all looking at me expectantly, as if I knew where to go... I did but it still made me uncomfortable!

I sighed rolling my eyes and swam towards the The Undersea Gorge or was it the Valley? ... I can't remember the names; and from there to Ariel's Grotto.

I put the Crystal Trident in the glowing hole and and it glowed _more_ and made shiny sparklies. (A/N: I'm not at this part in the game so I'm typing this from memory. Don't kill me if it is a little off.) Then suddenly there was a flash of lightning stuff and it hit the crystal trident, shattering it.

Ariel gasped and looked upset and we all turned to see that it was King Trident that had made the lightning stuff that made the glowing crystal trident thing explode.

"Daddy, how could you?" asked the mermaid, who the producers apparently forgot about when they were choosing Princesses of Heart.

"Ariel, I told you not to leave the palace!" He scolded.

Then Ariel got really upset and went off crying.

"As for you, Keybearer, don't try to fool me! You're not from another ocean you're from another world!" He turned to Sora.

"How did you know?" Sora asked confused as to how the king knew his true identity.

"You may fool Ariel but you can't fool me! You don't know your dorsal fin from your tail!" He roared.

I was tempted to raise my hand and shout: "I know!" but instead I snuck behind Riku with hopes the king wouldn't see me.

"The keyblade bearer and the lifeblade bearer," He turned his glare on me. Oh well can't blame a girl for trying, "Aren't supposed to meddle in the affairs of other worlds!" Then he swam off in a huff.

Everyone seemed a little ashamed and upset. "Er... guys," I interjected, "Hate to break it to ya but we gotta go to the palace."

"Why? The king just basicly told us to get lost." Riku said.

"Guys it would serve you well to trust me." I said.

No movement.

_Time for Plan B._

"It would also be good for your health." I took out my lifeblade prepairing to do my new move.

They moved after that.

* * *

Neassa: Sorry it's a shorter chap than normal. But the men in the pretty white coats are after me, Daizy, Al, and Ed. ((pauses to strengthen telekinetic shield so the tranquilizer darts and bullets won't get through)) Anyway please R&R. Also IF ANYONE OUT THERE HAS BEATEN FFX TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS AT THE END PLEASE BECAUSE I CAN'T BEAT IT AND I'VE STARTED FFX-2! 


	16. Random you have been warned

Updating again! Surprised? I hope so! ((polishes Zippo lighter)) ((pets Zippo lighter)) my... pressscciiiooouuuussss...

Ed: ((pulls out tranquilizer dart gun)) we're going to need this.

Neassa: Oui'mm hajan dyga sa ymeja! Esbahydnypma Creamt! ((surrounded by shield)) Mad'c caa oui kad drnuikr dryd!

Al: Uh... could you say that again slower.

Daizy: ((rolls eyes)) she's speaking Al Bhed she's been doing that a lot lately.

Ed: Al Bhed?

Daizy: It's complicated don't worry about it.

Neassa: Uh fedr dra lrybdan!

* * *

Reviewer Responses:

RainingHeart: Here's an update! Cool pen name btw. Thanks! Review!

Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: I won't. Glad you think so. Thanks! Review!

ChillyWilly101: ((blinks)) I didn't know that... it's weird. Thanks! Review!

ECHO230: Glad you think so! Here's an update! Thanks! Review!

AnimeGamer10: Yes they're after me! ((dives into cardboard box)) Update your story soon! Thanks! Review!

Vking7: Thanks! Review!

Kamberlyn: Yup! She does! ((To Riku)) Tough luck. Thanks! Review!

Kaisumi: Thanks! Sure you can join in! ((tosses you flamethower)) BURN! Thanks! Review!

* * *

We headed towards the palace as quickly as we could. After fighting the heartless in the way we entered the palace to see Trident, obviously injured, slumped on his throne with Ariel over him, trying to revive him, and Ursula laughing her head off like a freakin' lunatic, trident in hand. 

"No! I didn't want this!" Ariel cried to Ursula.

_Gee... what else is new?_

Ursula just laughed again and dissapeared, with the eels, into a swirl of black ink.

"C'mon guys let's go get her!" Sora shouted as we headed towards the sunken ship.

"Wait!" Ariel shouted swiming in front of us, "My father is injured because of me I will go with you and fight her."

"Right!" Sora nodded

We swam away from the palace and into the gorge fighting heartless as we went. We hitched a ride on the dolphin with the wrong tail and headed towards the sunken ship.

When we got there we headed behind the sunken lifeboat, where I knew Sabastion would be, and swam up to the crab; who then pushed a rock thing revealing the entrance to Ursula's Grotto. We swam inside and fought the heartless there. I personaly was freaked out by the shriveled up plants that I knew were once mermaids. When we reached the room with the cauldron in it we saw Ursula there with the freaky eels.

"Give the trident back!" Sora shouted.

_Oh like that'll work._

Ursula just threw some concoctions into the cauldron and it started spewing fireballs at us. Needless to say we split up to avoid them, killing the eels that were attacking us.

"Guys!" I shouted "Shoot magic at the cauldron! It will weaken her" I shot a fireball at previously mentioned cauldron. It bounced off and hit her; stunning her so that I could go up and get a few good hits on her before she regained her senses. The fight continued much the same way, accept for her actually hitting us with some of the fireballs. When we finally defeated her she fled blocking her exit as she went.

Sora went up to the rock and started hitting it with his keyblade. It didn't budge. "Great now what?" he asked as everyone turned to look at me. I continued to swim along on my back as I replied: "I can't always be there to hold your hand. Figure it out by yourselves."

If looks could kill I would be dead and rotting right now. That wouldn't be very much fun. "To make it easier for you I'll head to the next area. That way you'll know if you've found it or not." I swam out of the battle area and smirked. I wasn't an idiot so I knew that they would have someone try to follow me.

I hid behind some coral until the group passed and waited a few moments to make sure they were gone. I quickly headed to... wherever that place was, it doesn't tell you in the game.

I magicly pulled my clarinet from nowhere and started practicing. How I did that underwater iI have no clue. I had found out after my CD player had appeared that I could bring stuff from my dimension to this one if I concentrated hard enough. I could send it back too. Isn't that nifty? Is nifty a word? How did I get on this subject?

I got bored with the clarinet so I sent it back and just floated at the entrance to the '?' place.

_Snore. The pink fluffy bunny was quickly killed by me. The lacy frilly chair has been dumped in the incinerator. It is fun think random things when you're bored. I wonder if my Zippo would work underwater? Will I ever get home? If so will I still have my wings? Will I still have white hair? Will I be able to summon my LB? Will..._

I continued on like this for a while. I was interupted about 3 hours into my telepatic ranting when Sora and Co. + Ariel decided to pay me a visit.

_They look pissed. Scratch that they hit pissed about 2 hours ago they look just peeved all to hell. Guess I'll just have to add to that. And people say that I'm mean why?_

"Hey! You made it!" I said in mock excitement as they swam up. They looked like they were about to kill me. I laughed nervously. Now would be a good time to lead them inside so they kill Ursula instead of me. So that's what I did.

I swam inside quickly with them following. We saw Ursula, but now she was big. Very, very, very big. Seriously I would probably only come up to her ankle... that is if she had one.

"C'mon y'all!" I swam up towards Ursula's head, though if I had a choice I would stay as far away from it as possible, and grabbed on to the back of her neck, attacking it repeatedly the others followed in suit. There was really nothing she could do unless one of us let go of the of her neck.

It didn't take long before she died and we were able to reclaim the trident. Ariel grabbed it as soon as it returned to normal size and quickly took off towards the palace, us following quickly.

Ariel reached the palace long before we did and when we got inside we saw King Trident recovered and sitting on his throne, trident in hand.

"You have done well, Keybearer, Lifebearer." he said looking at us, "Now it is time for you to go seal the keyhole."

"Okay but where is it?"Ariel asked dumbly.

"You should know," Trident answered, "It is in your grotto."

Needless to say we headed towards the grotto quickly. After fighting random heartless we entered the grotto where Sora quickly swam up to the place where we put the glowy crystal trident. It glowed more when Sora came up to it and then kept glowing as it revealed the keyhole. The angelic music started playing as Sora locked the keyhole. We heard a clicking noise and it dissapeared.

We said good-bye to Ariel, she gave Sora a key chain, all that good stuff. When got back to the gummi ship we were pissed to find out we were all soaking wet.

I groaned, wringing out my clothes and my hair, dripping quite a lot of water on the floor, noting we were about to take off I made a break for the gun, slipped and fell to the floor as Sora calmly walked over and stole _my_ chair.

* * *

We were headed to Halloween Town. I was glad that there I could show my wings without people thinking I was a freak... wait... I've been sucked into a video game, attacked by heartless, sprouted wings, played my clarinet underwater, and I'm in Junior High and I'm worried about being called a freak? ... Something's wrong with me. 

"I'm bored." I stated. The others didn't want me to bring stuff from my dimension to this one for some weird reason. So now I was freakishly bored and had decided on annoying anyone within hearing radius for a pastime... It was relatively risk free so long as I always had a telekinetic shield up.

"We know." Said Sora through gritted teeth. Donald and Goofy looked like they wanted to kill me and Riku was just rolling around on the floor laughing at their anger.

"I wouldn't be bored anymore if you let me bring, I dunno, a book? A video game? Hell I'd even want to do homework! That is how bored I am..." I said looking at Sora as if daring him to object.

"No!" He practicly shouted.

I opened my mouth to object but instead I heard what sounded like... a whale? ... OH CRAP!

"What is that?" Sora asked upon seeing the humongus(sp?) whale.

Before Donald could answer the whale opened it's mouth and swallowed us. I only remember falling before everything went black.

* * *

Neassa: Cliffie! MWUHAHAHAHA I'm so evil. Sorry it was short but I just wanted to get a chap out quickly. Anyways please R&R. 


	17. New Faces

Neassa: Grrrrrrr... I'm going to hurt someone...

Al: Why?

Neassa: I'm mad because... I overwrote the file I got really far on on FFX-2! I have to start all over!

Al: So why will you hurt someone? It's not there fault.

Neassa: ((blinks)) you don't know me at all do you? That's the way I take out my frustration.

ICE: You make me sad.

ROCK: What he said.

Neassa: Readers meet my idiot brothers.

ROCK & ICE: We're not idiots!

Neassa: Yes, you are. Look at your screen names. Zero inteligence points for you.

ROCK: Oh yeah? What about you? What the crap is a 'Neassa'?

Neassa: That is for me to know and you to find out. Good luck.

ICE: Thanks! ...wait...

Neassa: ((massaging temples)) I'm surrounded by idiots. Anyway better write the responses before I go insane. On with the chap! Oh one more thing. I chose two out of three OCs I know I only said I was going to choose one but I had an insperation and for that I needed two OCs... sorry person whose OC I didn't use. I may still be able to use it. But not right away.

* * *

Review Responses:

ChillyWilly101: Here's an update! As for your question... ((shifty eyes)) no comment whatsoever. Thanks! Review!

Kamberlyn: ((to Riku)) What she said. Thanks! Review!

Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! For your birthday present you get a new chap! This one is dedicated to you for your birthday! ((Examining shiny silver ball)) ooooooooo... shiny... Thanks! Review!

AnimeGamer10: ((nods solemly)) I will try. Will you be updating soon? I really, really want to read a new chap and I know I'm not the only one. Thanks! Review!

ECHO230: Of course you can! The fire rules all! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cough,hack,weeze, sorry I swallowed my mint. Thanks! Review!

Vking7: No problem you didn't sound naggy. Anyway here goes nothing. Wish me luck. Thanks! Review!

RainingHeart: Here's an update! Thanks! Review!

Kimmy2Shine: ((joins you in burning homework)) Thanks! I wuv the flames too! They're sooooo prrreeettttyyyyyy! Thanks! Review!

* * *

When I woke up it was easy to tell we were in Monstro. It was disgusting! It smelled terrible! It was... just... BLEH! The others weren't awake yet so I went by waking them up one by one. Donald, however, got a less then cordial awakening. Let's just say that I am corrected... not all ducks like water.

Sora didn't wake up, and I didn't try again either. I knew he was having his flashback thing. Riku, Goofy, and Donald were trying to get Monstro to open his mouth. I hung back, sitting in the corner with my cloak hood over my head, hiding my eyes. I was contemplating a weird dream thing I had had.

_'Flashback/Dream/Vision'_

_I saw a boy with brown hair that had bits of blonde in it. Or rather I saw the back of his head he was sitting at a desk in what I deemed to be his bedroom. And, judging from the textbook, he seemed to be doing homework. "Finally!" he exclaimed as he finished. I raised an eyebrow and chuckled. Well he was certainly enthusiastic._

_When he turned around I saw that he had blue-gray eyes. Judging by the fact that he walked right past me I guess he couldn't see me. He went to a TV that was in the room and put a Kingdom Hearts disc into the PS2, next to the TV. The familiar menu screen came up and the boy selected 'New Game'. Right after Sora said/thought: "I've been having these weird thoughts lately..." The screen went black he boy seemed mildly confused but not really concerned._

_... That is, he didn't seem concerned until the all-too-familiar disembodied voice spoke from the speakers. It said: "You are destined to help the Keybearer and Lifeblade-bearer on their quest. Now he seemed confused/concerned/surprised/worried. There was another one of those annoying white flashes, then the boy was no longer in the room._

_I suddenly found myself in a familiar place. The Awakening. The boy was here but he was unconcious and his clothes had changed completely. He now wore orange shorts, and shirt, with red shoes. When he came to and stood up I saw that he had a sword medallion around his neck. He looked around in wonder. 4 pillars were in the room. On the fourth there were a pair of long daggers, much like my own, he walked over to the daggers and took them from the platform. The mysterious voice spoke again, telling him the daggers held the power of the assasin and asked him if it was the form he chose._

_He quickly replied: "Yes." It seemed he liked the daggers. The voice asked him which power would he give up? He walked ove to the staff and drop kicked it into the depths. I chuckled again, he certainly loved dramatics. 'It would be fun to meet him' I decided. The platform shattered, he fell onto another one where shadows appeared all around him. He wasted no time in learning how to sneak up on the shadows and quickly destroy them. After he could do that efficiantly he learned a jumping move, to take on the heartless from above and the ones that could fly._

_After the shadows stopped appearing a save point appeared on the platform and he went over to it. Then the stainglass staircase appeared. He ran up it and saw adarkside fighting another boy who looked about thirteen. This new boy had black hair and deep, dark, brown eyes, he was wearing a black shirt, trenchcoat, pants, and boots. He also had a silver dragon medallion._

_The new guy was fighting the heartless well, with a pair of sawed-off shotguns, but he seemed to be injured. He took a particuraly nasty hit from a shadow that had crept up behind him. The first boy ran forward shouting to the second that he was going to help him. He ran and hit the darkside. The second guy must've worn the darkside down quite a bit because it went down with just that one hit. After the darkside had completely dissapated the first one ran up to the second...I really needed to learn their names soon. Anyway the first guy started asking the second a bunch of questions, "Are you okay? What's your name? Can I help you?" he asked quickly._

_"I'm fine. The name's Hideo." The second replied, pushing off the hand the first one offered, seeming ticked off at having been denied his kill, I didn't blame him. 'Okay so the black-haired one is Hideo. Who is the other?'_

_"And I'm Wil." The first replied. 'Ah, Wil that's his name.'_

_They walked (or limped in Hideo's case) to a portal that had been left behind by darkside. The disembodied voice spoke again when they reached it. "You will join the Keybearer and Lifeblade-bearer in Monstro" It said, "Go through the portal." They evidently had no other choice as they proceeded through the portal._

_'End Flashback/Dream/Vision'_

I had woken up then. I still wondered if that was just some whacko dream or not. It was hard to understand.

"You could at least try to help." Donald said annoyed, snapping me out of my reverie.

I chuckled and smirked at this, "You can keep doing that forever that whale isn't going to open his mouth." Donald face got all red and he looked like he was going to have an aneurysm. Very amusing to say the least.

Before he could do anything, though, Sora woke up. "Are you alright, Sora?" Goofy asked. That question would go unanswered you see, because a item box dropped on Goofy's head. Causing everyone to look up, we all saw what seemed like a wooden puppet.

"Pinnochio!"(sp?) Jiminy shouted joyfully as we followed the puppet that had not heard us. We didn't get far at all before something fell on us, or rather someone, two someones.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!" I yelled at the two who I only recognized as the ones from my dream after I yelled at them.

"We're sorry!" said the one I recognized as Wil, looking very scared. Props for me!

"I think we have some explaining to do." Hideo said nonchalantly.

* * *

Neassa: Sorry I have to end it here. I have school tomorrow and if I fall asleep in class my mom will not be pleased.Short I know but I will try really hard to get a long one up this weekend!R&R please! 


	18. More Than One Unexpected Event

Neassa: ... Wow

Daizy: 'Wow' what?

Neassa: I asked for OCs two chapters ago, and waited, waited etc... and now I put up the OCs I chose and OC bios are pouring in... that's messed up.

ROCK: You're messed up.

Neassa: ((rolls eyes)) minus four more intelligence points putting you at -98,798,645,299,745,209,498,913,544,444

ICE: ((rolls eyes)) please just type the chap, it's annoying listening to y'all.

Neassa: ((crosses arms)) Fine! On with the chap! Oh and by the way ((clears throat)) 75 PERCENT OF THE LAST CHAP IS CREDITED TO Vking 7 I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH 95 PERCENTOF IT ... I'm done now.

* * *

Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: Yay! ((attacks cake)) sorry I have a major sugar craving. Anywhoo here's another chapter! Thanks! Review! 

Anime Gamer 10: Yeah I get the picture. Good luck with that. Thanks! Review!

Kaisumi: I'm very complicated. Good luck with your fic. Thanks! Review!

Chilly Willy 101: Yeah I updated and I'm updating again! Props for me! Glad you like the new characters! Thanks! Review! Wow I'm using a lot of exclaimation points!

Vking 7: Sorry about not giving you credit last chap. I fixed it though! ((points up)) Thanks! Review!

Raining Heart: Here's an update! Thanks! Review!

Kimmy2Shine: I'll try to useyour OCin this story, but if that won't work is it okay if I puther in the sequel? The sequel will be FFX (Final Fantasy Ten) based unless I've gotten/beaten KH CoM by then. Please don't kill me or my OCs! Thanks! Review!

* * *

"So the disembodied voice got you too, huh?" I asked Hideo and Wil. I'm pretty sure the others were lost as soon as they mentioned Earth but I could be wrong... however judging by the blank looks on their faces I'm pretty sure I'm not. 

"Something like that." Wil said scratching the back of his head.

"Uh-huh... well welcome to the team I guess... It's hard to argue with something you know nothing of..." Sora said.

"Let's get going." I said to the guys.

_There needs to be another girl around I'm not gonna be able to handle these guys when they have their annoying displays of testosterone._

We headed over to the ship where Pinnochio (sp?) and Geppeto (sp?) were. It was amusing because unless you could fly you would have to swim at some point. I smirked as I watched the guys jump into the water. But Hideo stayed. I was about to make a badly timed joke about him being afraid of water when black angel wings sprouted from his back. To say the rest of us were shocked would be the understatement of the century.

He smirked at the rest of us. After getting over the initial shock I smirked right back. Two could play this game. I pulled my wings close to my body so that if someone were to look at me from the front they wouldn't be able to see them, then I took off my cloak and put it in my bag, smirking at Hideo the whole time. I crossed my arms and let my wings extend to their full wingspan. I started laughing as Hideo's expression turned from arogance to shock.

I shook my finger at him, "Never underestimate me." I mock-scolded. "Wanna race?" I asked nodding towards the ship. He nodded. I smirked again it looked like we were going to be good friends.

We took off towards the ship at full speed. I noted that Hideo was getting ahead and put on more speed. As the ship neared Hideo pulled ahead. It was a photo-finish but Hideo won.

_Oh well he's probably had his wings longer than I've had mine anyway._

I landed beside him. We both took time to catch our breaths as we let the others catch up. When they did we walked onto the ship and Sora started a conversation with Geppeto (sp?) after a while I noticed that Pinnochio(sp?) was missing. I looked around in time to see him go into Chamber 1 ((A/N: I don't remember which Chamber is which so I'm just going to be guessing.))

I was confused because if Riku was with us Pinnochio would not have anyone to follow. I glanced around and saw Riku. He caught my eye and smiled at me. I grinned back before returning to my thoughts. After drawing a blank I noticed that the conversation had stopped. "Hey guys," I started, getting everyone's attention, "Where's Pinnochio?"

Everyone looked around except for myself, Hideo, and Wil. We exchanged knowing glances. "Let's go look for him." suggested Sora. We all headed towards the first Chamber and entered it. There were some heartless there, which we quickly dispatched of. We headed through the chambers dispatching heartless as we went. We stepped into the place where there would've been a cutscene with Riku and saw Pinnochio with another person.

She turened around and I saw a face I've known since I was seven. Blonde hair, blue eyes no question about it. "Rachel!" I shouted in relief running towards her.

When she saw me coming she stepped infront of Pinnochio and pulled out a longsword, getting into a fighting stance.

I skidded to a stop looking warily at the sword that was now pointed at me. "Rachel?" Iquestioned warily. She looked at me in confusion "Rachel! It's me! Valerie! Remember?" I asked panic creeping into my voice.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at me. "Maleficent told me about you," she said in a voice as cold as ice, "She said you would try to turn me against her! Against the darkness! I will not fall for your tricks!" She charged at me, sword held high.

I barely had enough time to unsheath my daggers to block her attack. "Snap out of it!" I shouted pushing her back. I rolled out of the way of an overhead slash. "We've known eachother since second grade how can you not remember me?" I shouted in desperation as I blocked yet another attack. I pushed her back very far.

She stared hard at me for a moment before speaking, "I don't know who you are or how you claim to know me. But I do know that you are to powerful for me to fight at my current strength. Rest assured that I will not give up so easily next time we meet." And with that she used her sword to tear a rip portal in midair. With a final glare at me Rachel stepped into the darkness.

My mind was whirling with what I had just learned and what had just happened. I fell to myknees as a wave of pain, grief, confusion, and, most of all, sadness washed over me. I vaguely heard the others run over to me. I couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Rachel, my best friend since second grade, the person who had introduced me to Kingdom Hearts, had joined Maleficent. She had forgotten who I was. She had joined Maleficent. She trusted her. She had the powers of the heartless. She believed that the darkness was good. She had attacked me. She thought I was evil.

My brain just wouldn't accept it. It didn't fit. I was just kneeling there with a dazed expression on my face. I felt someone shaking me. I saw Riku but my brain wasn't registering that it was him. I think he was talking to me; but I couldn't hear anything. Riku shook his head. I could feel him picking me up but in my shocked and dazed state I didn't even blink at this action.

* * *

The next thing I remember was lying on the bed in the hotel. My mind had finally accepted what had happened, but my heart was still in denial.I climbed onto the roof and sat there, I drew my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I glanced up at the stars with tear filled eyes. Without knowing exactly why I hummed a little tune. It turned out sadder than I meant it too... 

Once I started crying I couldn't seem to stop. The tears just wouldn't quit. I don't know how long I sat there but then someone's arms gently wrapped around me. I tensed and was about to break away when I noticed a familiar saltwater scent.

I relaxed a little into Riku's embrace though I didn't look up at him. I tried to stop the tears before Riku saw them but I failed miserably. He turned my head to face him and wiped away the tears with a gloved hand. I looked up and got lost in his gorgeous aquamarine eyes. It felt like he could see right through me. The next thing I knew he had leaned down and gently pressed his lips onto mine, surprising me in a way words can't discribe.

After a moment of shock I kissed him back. I was on Cloud 9 just floating on a cloud of bliss. When we broke away I didn't need a mirror to tell me that my face must've been beet red. He smiled softly at me and I smiled back and relaxed fully into his embrace, sinking into blissful slumber.

* * *

Neassa: C'mon say it with me now: Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!

Everyone else: ... 0.o'

Neassa: ((crosses arms)) fine don't. Rachel is back for those of you who were wondering just where the hell she went. Yay! R&R please!


	19. The Authoress goes insane

Neassa: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

((passes out from lack of oxygen))

ICE, ROCK, Ed & Al: ... WTF?

Daizy: ((shakes head in sympathy)) she has to teach a mentaly retarted girl who thinks she's all that how to play the clarinet. Her band teacher is making her.

Neassa: ((twitches))

Daizy: That twitch means both: "On with the chap!" and "P.S. Vking7 gets credit for the first flashback thingy. I just tweaked it a bit."

* * *

Review Responses: 

ChillyWilly101: Thank you! Now I can spell them right! Thanks! Review!

Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: ((takes cake greatfully)) Yes! Sugar to fuel the writing ability! Thanks! Review!

Vking7: ((nods)) yes, yes, two epiphanies that's what I was going for! Thanks! Review!

Raining Heart: Here's an update! Thanks! Review!

Kimmy2Shine: Yay! My OC is being used in another fic! ((dances around until legs hurt)) Thanks! Review!

AnimeGamer10: ((pats you on the back)) Yes, take a deep breath and try not to go insane, okay? Thanks! Review!

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I realized I was in my bed at the hotel again. I felt really happy and really sad at the same time but I couldn't remember why. When I remembered why I was happy I'm pretty sure my face turned as red as a tomato. When I remembered why I was sad I felt like crying again but didn't, suddenly remembering what Wil told me on the way from Monstro to Traverse Town: 

**_COMPLETELY RANDOM FLASHBACK:_**

_I was laying on the bed in the back room, staring at the ceiling not really seeing it, when I heard a knock at the door. "Go away!" I shouted, I was pissed/ sad/ confused give me a break, and threw my pillow at the door. This was a stupid thing for two reasons: One: It didn't even hit the door, much less make any noise, Two: Now I had no pillow._

_Whoever it was was either very stupid or didn't fear my wrath... or was very stupid for not fearing my wrath but you know whatever. Wil walked in.Okay he hasn't seen my wrath before so he isn't stupid. "I'm sorry about what happened." he said._

_I rolled my eyes, another member of the pity party. "No you're not." I retorted evenly._

_He ignored me and continued, "Let me give you a logical explaination of this," I raised one eyebrow inquiringly as he produced a chalkboard out of nowhere and started writing and drawing on it. When he was done with his drawing it looked like a few stick figures that looked remarkably like Riku, Sora and Riku, Maleficent, Rachel falling into a pool of darkness, a book, and myself. "Since Riku didn't get found by Maleficent or whatever, someone else had to to keep story continuity. And since Riku is Sora's friend, I figured that your friend would fall to the darkness, again, to keep story continuity." he said pointing to each figure in turn._

_I knew that. "You done yet?" I asked._

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"I hate long lectures."_

_"Well, it gets better after this."_

_That got my attention, "What exactly do you mean?"_

_"You didn't beat Chain of Memories did you?"_

_I hate to admit a die hard KH fan like myself hasn't beat CoM but I don't have enough put away to buy it and a GBA yet. "No."_

_"Well, I did. I have a theory that she will be helping us later in this journey."_

_"Thanks. How long did it take you to figure all this out anyway?"_

_"An hour or so. See you in the morning."_

_"G'night"_

**_END COMPLETELY RANDOM FLASHBACK!...'d_**

So my best bet was to trust him.

_I better head down stairs now._

I got up, fixed my hair, and tried to smooth out my clothes, which were wrinkled since I had slept in them, then headded downstairs. When I got down there I could hear a conversation coming from outside. It sounded like the guys.

"You sure she'll be able to head out?"

"Yes."

"You don't think she'll need to rest more?"

"No."

"How do you know this?"

"No comment."

I decided to make my entrance then and was glad that it was the guys and I didn't have to go looking for them.

"Hey, Val." Sora greeted, "Ready to head out?"

"Yup." I replied semi-cheerfully.

"But didn't you have an emotional breakdown last night." He seemed confused.

"A minor technicality." I waved it off, "Now let's go! I call the guns!"

And with that I headed of towards the gummi ship and the others trying to stop me before I could get the guns.

* * *

Neassa: ((staring at the computer with wide eyes, mouth wide open, and face pale.))

ROCK: ((goes up and pokes Neassa))

Neassa: ((makes no movement))

ROCK: ((goes back to everyone else, who are in the corner.)) ((whispering)) It's official... with the combination of school work, reviewer pressure, parent pressure, peer pressure, having to teach Ariel how to play the clarinet, and lack of Fresca... she's finally snapped.

Daizy: ((also whispering)) So _that's_ why the chapter was so short, I had wondered...

Ed: So what do we do? ((said a bit too loud))

Neassa: ((jumps up quickly)) THE PINK ICE SKATING RABBITS ARE STEALING MY SANITY! I CAN'T WASTE MY TIME ON SCOOL WORK! THIS IS THE ONLY LIFE I'VE GOT!AHHHHHHHHHH! ((runs out of room screaming))

ICE: ((to Ed)) We don't talk loudly.

Al: Since the authoress isn't here to ask you I will: Please R&R!


	20. Whaddya mean HALO!

Neassa: ((is holding PS2 controller and staring in shock at the TV screen.))

Daizy: ((to readers)) She just beat the Magnus Sisters on FFX-2. A.K.A. She's in shock.

ICE: ((also staring in shock at the screen)) I can't even beat them! I'm the best game player in the family! How come she could?

Neassa: ((comes out of shock)) 'Cause I'm better than you! ((sticks tongue out at ICE.))

ICE: ((anger veins appear))

Daizy: Uh oh. ((pulls Neassa to computer)) Type the chapter before ICE tries to kill you!

* * *

Review Responses:

ChillyWilly101: ((chomps on cream cheese muffin)) Thanks! Yeah The white boards have replaced the chalkboards. It's weird... Anyway! Thanks! Review!

Kaisumi: ((tries Frapichino)) This is good! ((checks back label for ingredients)) Yeah I'm addicted to Fresca in a way. It's good for the insanity! Thanks! Review!

AnimeGamer10: Fresca! ((attacks Fresca machine)) The tranq. darts won't work unless they are super powerful believe me.You were my hundredth reviewer! ((Gives you all three Halo books)) You'll need those if the nextchapter is going to make any sense to you.Thanks! Review!

RainingHeart: Here's an update! Thanks! Review!

Vking7: I'm back! (though I'm not fully sane yet). Thanks for giving me the idea! Review!

AlchemistAngel: Here's an update! And don't worry. It's the thought that counts! Thanks! Review!

Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: ((catches cake)) SUGAR! MWUAHAHAHA! Thanks! Review!

ECHO230: It's okay. Don't worry I'll try to make this chap longer! Thanks Review!

Shadowheart333: I updated! Thanks! Review!

* * *

"Mine!" I dived into the gunner's seat and fired up the guns. 

I pretty sure everyone unanimously though _Oh crap _at this point.

Everyone buckled in and Sora got in the pilots seat. Then we took off. "Hey, guys." Sora said looking up from the map. "We're headed to a new world now. There's three out there so I randomly picked one."

I nodded while looking for heartless ships to blast into oblivion.

_Three new worlds... wait a tick! Three?_

"Whaddya mean three?" I turned to Sora. "There's only supposed to be two right now!"

"Well three are there." he said pointing to the map.

"Lemme see." I ran over at the pilots seat to see that there was, in fact, an extra world. "Let's go check it out now!"

Unfortunately for me I had abandoned the gunner's seat to check the map. Therefore Donald had taken it.

Which is why I was currently glaring daggers at him.

When it seemed that Donald would not get out of _my_ chair I wlked over and sat down next to Riku. "Hey, Riku." I greeted him.

"Hey." He said.

We were silent for a while before I spontaneously sighed and put my head on Riku's shoulder. I'm pretty sure he gave me a weird look as he asked, "What're you doing?"

"I'm using your shoulder for a pillow." I mumbled.

"And why would you want to do that?"

"You are quite comfortable and I am tired. That's why."

He sighed, "Listen about last night... what happened?"

"You kissed me. I reached Cloud 9 then I fell asleep."

"So you don't think what I did was stupid or spontaneous or all of the above?"

"Spontaneous, yes. Stupid, definitely not. I'm pretty sure last night was the best night of my life." As I said that I lifted my head and looked him in the eye.

"Really?" he asked, disbelief was evident in his tone.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. When we broke away I looked him in the eye again and said firmly, "Really."

He smiled and pulled me into an embrace which I happily returned. The moment seemed to last forever... only to be rudely interupted by Sora saying, "Hey, lovebirds! We're here... but it looks bad."

We walked to the front, both mentaly planning a way to kill Sora. But we stopped dead when we laid eyes on the scene before us.

We were in space alright. But the 'planet' in question looked like a big ring. Very big. But that wasn't all. There seemed to be a space battle going on with heartless ships attacking a large grey/brown ship, along with large purple/pink ships.

"Oh my gosh..." My face paled considerably when I realized just where we were I looked at the ring in shock and murmured, "Halo."

"What's Halo?" asked Donald.

Hideo answered before I could, "It's another videogame from Earth but it's not supposed to be here. That large ring is actually a planet, with it's own atmosphere and everything, and it's called Halo."

I, who was really the only one who knew what he was talking about, nodded quickly. "Hey have you read the books?" I asked them. When he shook his head I continued, "Well I have, so I know next to everything about this. I even know Master Chief's real name!" I turned to Sora, "That ship that is being attacked is called the _Pillar of Autum_ it's piloted by Captain Keyes. We have to get on the ship and help them fight the Heartless and the Covenant! Unless we do they're done for!"

"Is there a keyhole on that planet?" Sora eyed Halo hesitantly.

"Errrrr maybe. I dunno." I answered cautiously, "But, it doesn't matter! We still have to help them!"

"Right!" he agreed as we headed towards the ship.

"When one of the lifeboats launches put the gummi ship into it's docking bay." I told Sora before turning to the others. "Okay the Covenant are big turdy aliens and they are trying to make the human race extinct." I told them bluntly, "And that means that the humans are going to shoot at anything abnormal. Which means unless they want to get fried Donald and Goofy will stay on the ship." No objections. "And maybe Sora too. His hair is weird."

"Hey!"

"Pilot the ship, Sora! Another thing, unless you can shoot a gun you are better off staying behind because you will bekilled before you can use your melee weapons." Many loud objections, "You can try but you'll get fried." Silence. "Good. Now, who can shoot a gun?" Hideo, Wil, and Riku raised their hands.

_Riku knows how to use a gun? AWESOME!_

"Okay guys what weapons do y'all want?" I got ready to bring stuff to this dimension. Here's what I had to get for each person:

Hideo: Nothing he already had guns, duh.

Wil: Sniper rifle and pistol. Good combo, props for him.

Riku: Shotgun and assault rifle. Close range, sweet.

Me: Two pistols and a shotgun. MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! BOW TO MY AWESOME GUNS! Ahem, MOVING ON!

The ship rumbled as we docked.

_Here goes nothing._

When we stepped into the ship we were immediatly fired upon. "We're on your side you idiots!" I shouted at the marines.

"Who are you?" asked a deep voice.

I turned around to see a HUGE guy, easily seven feet tall. Encased in pearlescent green battle armor. More importantly than that, though,... he had a pistol pointed to my forehead.

"Hey, point that thing somewhere else, John!" I said pushing the barrel of the pistol away. Hey. I was able to shock everyone into silence _while_ quoting Han Solo. I rule all!

The pistol was at my forehead again. Joy. "How do you know my name?" it was more of a demand than a question.

"There are more important things to worry about right now." I said calmly as I whipped out my shotgun and blew out the brains of a Covenant Elite, who had been camoflaged. When an Elite is camoflaged all you can see is something that looks like a heat wave when they move. "Like them." I nodded to the, now decapitated, elite.

He slowly lowered his pistol. "Fine. But you're telling me _everything_ you know once we get out of here."

"Or else my brains will be blown out in a similar fashion to his," I gestured to the Elite remains, "I got it. Let's go!"

* * *

Neassa: Sorry it took me so long to update. School is hell on earth currently.

Daizy: That, and you were to lazy to type.

Neassa: That is false! I was simply waiting for the right idea to come to mind.

Daizy: While you beat FFX-2?

Neassa: Yeah... ((muttering under her breath)) that story had a crappy ending. Tidus didn't even get reunited with Yuna. I gotta get the special ending... Anywhoo peoples! Please Review!


	21. This is getting old

Neassa: Hello, peoples! Another chap! Y'all guys didn't see Halo comin' didja?

Daizy: Of course not! I'd bet that half of them haven't even played it!

Neassa: ((burns Daizy's make-up collection))

Daizy: NOOOOO! ((gathers ashes)) My pretties! Don't leave me!

Everyone Else: ((stares)) oooookkkkkaaaaayyyyy...

Neassa: Anyways, On with the chap!

* * *

Review Responses:

Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: ((collapses on floor)) school... is terrible... gahhh...

RainingHeart: Very much chaos. Dumb people are like that.

ECHO230: ((chases random people while waving pistols)) Really! I'm nice! Come closer!

chillywilly101: Halo rules all!

Vking7: That's the idea!

Anonymous Reviewer: You know something? You're the only person who doesn't like the A/N:s If you can't appreciate randomness it shows two things. One: You are way too critical and you need to losen up. Two: You suck; stop sending mean reviews and do the world a favor.

Anime Gamer10: Yup! I went through with it! Halo rocks!

manyissues101: I read the first few chap of your story. It's pretty good but it seems kind of blunt. Losen up a bit and add more details, just a suggestion it's your story you can write it anyway you want! Awesome screen name btw!

* * *

We were running through the P.O.A. quickly, despite the random covenant/heartless battles. 

"Covenant! On the landing above us!" That was Cortana. (A/N: She's an A.I. for those of you who haven't played the game. She lives in M.C.'s helmet. For more info on her E-mail me.)

"You think?" I asked sarcasticly, dodging fire from a needler. Then I blew the brains out of the grunt who had shot at me.

Me?

Violent?

Nah.

"DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I shouted loudly as I rapidly fired both pistols at the same time at an Elite and some grunts, before slamming the butt of my shotgun into a few shadows.

"Look out!"

I turned around just in time to see a overcharged plasma bolt fired at my head. Before I could comprehend what was happening something slammed into me from the side. As the plasma bolt whizzed harmlessly by I looked up into familiar aquamarine eyes.

"Thanks, Riku." I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, before killing the stupid grunt with the plasma pistol.

"No problem," he said, blushing slightly, as he helped me up.

"C'mon," I said running up some steps. We ran up some steps and came to the lifeboat loading dock... just in time for some Covenant to unload.

_Crap._

"Everyone back!" shouted Hideo, as he primed and threw a frag. grenade, thereby destroying most of our enemies, before taking out the few remaining with his shotguns.

I blinked at the iminent destruction. "Nice." I said with a glance at Hideo.

"Thanks."

We, unfortunately, had to navigate through some dark tunnels at this point. The Chief started to pull out a flashlight but I, being the impatient person that I am, just created a fireball and walked into the tunnel... right into a grunt.

"Woah!" I did the only thing I could do at this point, through the fireball at the grunt, incinerating it.

_Heh._

This action warranted several strange looks from others, which I had come to expect. Just because I'm insane doesn't mean they have to look at me like I'm an escaped asylum patient.

Oh, wait.

Nevermind.

"What you've never seen a pyromaniac before?" I asked, I'm pretty sure my right eye twitched a bit.

They moved quickly away after that. We headed to the cryo observation room and looked down at the cryo bay, which had several, red-armored, elites in it.

"Looks like the Covenant were trying to catch you napping." Cortana informed the Chief.

"Well that wouldn't've(A/N: It's a contraction! I swear it's a word!) been very good for us, now would it have?" I asked rhetoricaly.

Before we moved on I kneeled down and placed a picture in the hands of the dead cryo-tech, who I knew to be named Sam. The picture had his wife, Ellen, on it.

_He shouldn't have died without getting to see her again._

"Don't worry, Sam," I whispered softly, "I'll take down some elites for you."

And with that we moved on, heading ever more towards the lifepods. We took down about 15 Covenant and countless shadows on the way. We had got into the last lifepod just before it launched.

As soon as the door was closed the M.C. turned to the pilot, "Punch it."

"Aye, Aye, Sir."

When the guys turned to buckle in I glared at them till they got the message: Sit down and you die.

"No offense," said a random marine, "But this line of duty really sucks."

No one saw any reason to argue with him.

We entered the atmosphere and I noticed that we weren't slowing down.

"We're coming in too fast!" was the only thing the pilot had time to yell before we crashed. The impact of the crash knocked myself, Riku, Hideo, Wil, and M.C. onto the floor, seeing as how we were standing up, knocking us all out simotaneously(sp?).

* * *

I awoke, strangely, with the song _Bittersweet_ playing through my head. 

_What the hell?_

I climbed shakily to my feet to my feet and saw that everyone else was out cold, oh joy. Oh nevermind they were waking up. I watched as they all stood up and looked around.

"Let's go." I said, leaving the lifeboat, after grabbing ammo and some grenades.

I looked around once we got outside, it wasn't a bad looking place. Two waterfalls, trees, Strageticly placed boulders to snipe on, in other words it was a nice place. We headed to the other side of the bridge, just as a covenant dropship flew over us, spotting us easily.

_Crap._

We hurried over to the boulder and skirted along the cliffs edge, ignoring the long drop, and used the smaller boulder to climb onto the larger one. I looked up briefly and noticed the banshees headed our way, at the same time the covenant dropship unloaded.

"Hideo, John, Riku, get the banshees! Wil and I will get the covenant." I said urgently pulling out my pistol, which had a 2x scope.

Thankfully, no one argued, so the banshees and covenant were dealt with easily. After several strange looks at me we headed back over to replace the ammo we had used. When we headed back I had a bad feeling, I'd long ago learned to trust my instincts so I kept an eye out for anything bad.

My suspicions(sp?) were confirmed when an elite came out of nowhere and shot at Wil, who had no time to move. In the blink of an eye Wil was out of the way and the elite's head exploded. Then five more camo. elites died simotaneously.

"What the...?" I trailed off seeing Wil at the top of the boulder, sniper rifle and all, looking somewhat confused and somewhat proud of himself.

"I stopped time somehow." he said.

"How'd you get up there?" asked Hideo.

"I ran over here when time stopped."

"That was fast." said M.C.

"And creepy." Riku added.

"Very." That was me, "Anyway let's go." I said heading over the rise, where their were shadows and grunts, which were quickly dispatched of.

We heard some shouts and gunfire on the other side of the hill. We ran over in time to see some marines being attacked by covenant.

When we were done blowing random holes in aliens we ran over to Sgt. Johnson who was telling the Shief with a sigh: "It's a mess, sir. We're scattered all over this valley. We called for evac, but until you arrived I thought we were done for."

"Don't worry sargent, we'll stay here 'till evac arrives." said Cortana.

"Another covenant dropship coming in!" shouted a marine from the other side of the alien complex that the marines were using for a temporary base.

I groaned, "We just can't get a break can we?"

"Apparently not." Riku agreed as we ran to the covenant, prepared for another battle.

* * *

Neassa: Sleep... tired... gaaaaahhh... ((falls asleep)) 

Ed: What's up with her?

ICE: Daizy is afraid of the dark so she keeps the door open to let light in. Unfortunately for Neassa, she has to share a room with Daizy and the door let's in a _lot _of light.

Daizy: I'm not afraid of the dark!

ROCK: Then how come you won't let Neassa close the door?

Daizy: Ummmmmmmm... ((to readers)) at this point Neassa would tell you to please R&R!


	22. Upgrades

Neassa: It's official. Daizy is out to kill me.

Al: What makes you think that?

Ed: Yeah.

Neassa: ((eye twitch))

Al: Nevermind.

Ed: Speaking of which, where is Daizy? And ROCK and ICE? And Mustang for that matter?

Neassa: Oh. Them. Well, my siblings are locked up in a padded cell. The men in the pretty white coats got them. But they'll never get me! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! ((choke, hack, wheeze)) I'm okay I just swallowed a mint.

Al: What about Mustang?

Neassa: Oh, him. ((evil grin))

Ed: You killed him didn't you?

Neassa: I did no such thing! I'm not an idiot! ((glances nervously at rabid Mustang fangirls))

Al: Then where is he?

Neassa: ((glances at plans for World Domination)) That's confidential info. But rest assured he's safe. Anyway we'd better get on with the chap.

* * *

Review Responses:

Kesiah: ((kicks random pebble)) I know. I wasn't planning on it though. In my defense my definition of the Mary-Sue is this: A girl who is 'all that'/ has an angsty past. Get's sucked into random game/movie. Falls in love/creates a love triangle in chaps 1-5. Is freakishly powerful. Has guys drooling over her. Is a social butterfly. Is preppy. Likes ((gags)) bright colors. Is all: "OMG THAT GUY IS SO HOT!" ect... The list goes on and on. Yet my girl only has a few of those traits... I hope.

Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: I read it. It's hilarious! Merlin scares me now...

chillywilly101: I was listening to it while typing and it got stuck in my head... my current attitude/action reflects itself in my writing.

ECHO230: Umm... 'nwtz' isn't a word in Al Bhed. Here's a link to check your work at. It helped me learn Al Bhed. h t t p / a l b h e d . n e t f i r m s . c o m / just get rid of the spaces and you're there!

AnimeGamer10: ((blows a hunter's head off at point-blank range with a rocket launcher)) Thanks! Review! And update A.S.A.P.! ((glances around)) eww... messy.

Vking7: So that's how it's spelled! I was wondering... don't worry I won't abruptly end the story... yet.

manyissues101: I try not to be mean. Here's an update!

Haphazardous Insperation: Awesome screen name! I try not to take things as flames... anyway. I'll try to add some more detail.

kingdomhearts lover101: I would try but I need a profile for OCs/self-inserts. If you send me one I'll try to put you in, in the future.

PriestessgurlYuna2005: I'll try but I've got so many OCs people want me to use that I'll probably die before I can use them all. Thanks!

mastersepiroth: Me neither Halo is awesome!

* * *

"Okay guys let's do this! Wil, there's gonna be a sniping spot up ahead so cover us." I shouted to Will, as we ran to the area where the Covenant dropship was heading, the others had headed to around the other side in order to flank the fast approaching Covenant. 

"Where?" Wil asked, his blue-gray eyes searching the area quickly.

"There!" I pointed to a stone structure with a ramp leading up to a platform, not as high as the compound we had just left, but an ideal sniping position.

"I see now!" replied Wil quickly, as he ran up the ramp and got his sniper rifle ready and I heard him mumble sarcasticly, "A dropship. Joy"

I mentaly agreed with him. I whipped out my daggers 'cause I was tired of long-range combat, and was about to stab a grunt when it's head suddenly exploded. In fact all of the covenant and the Heartless's heads exploded across the field.

I blinked at this before turning around and saw the culprit, sniper rifle and all, "Showoff! At least warn us before you do that, Wil!"

The others mumbled various other things and Wil shrugged, "Sheesh, sorry. What's next?"

There was a distant rumbling and we all turned to identify the source of the noise. In the distance we saw movement-- lifepods, trailing smoke as their friction-heated hulls tore through the atmosphere.

"We find those marines." said Master Chief as the marines that we had already rescued from the Covenant boarded a Pelican that had flown over and dropped a Warthog for us. (for you people who don't know a Pelican is a human dropship and a Warthog is an ATV)

Master Chief climbed into the driver's seat, The boys somehow all fitted into the other space in the front, and I went for the gunner position(Duh!).

We drove drown an inclining area into a cave that was obviously not natural. We drove through the tunnels a bit until we came upon a large cavernous place. Where there was Covenant and a ravine that had a bridge that wasn't there.

The Covenant attacked. M.C. went off to find the controls for the bridge with Hideo and Riku. Wil stayed behind since he only had long range weapons and I went nuts with the machine gun that was attached to the Warthog.

"MACHINE GUN! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Wil twitched and then decided to steal all of the fun, "Time stop!" A split second later all the covenant were dead.

I pouted in the gunner seat as the light bridge solidified, "Stupid person... steals all of the fun."

We then crossed the bridge and were presented with proof that we had messed up the turn of events here too. Instead of having to find three lifepods and saving the marines a little at a time we came across a humongous firefight.

There were somany Covenant in the area that if it was just the marines they wouldn't stand a chance in the ravine.

But instead it was the marines, a Spartan, a dude with wings, a guy who could stop time, a guy that decimated all with his assault rifle, and an overly insane girl armed with a machine gun.

_I almost feel sorry for the Covenant... almost._

Wil stopped time for as long as he could and killed Covenant and Heartless that way.

Hideo comandeered a Convenent 'Ghost' and sprayed the covenant with plasma fire.

Riku threw grenades at random.

John magicly produced a rocket launcher.

And I well... I obliterated all enemies that weren't already rotting away indefinably.

And therefore the Covenant were dead within a minute and the marines were staring at us in disbelief.

"Is that it?" Wil asked exhausted, I guess the time-stop took a lot out of him.

I walked over to Riku and slung he slung an arm arm around my shoulder as we waited for Master Chief to finish counting. As for Hideo he just stood there and polished his shotguns as if this were all a daily occurence for him.

"All marines present." Master Chief stated as the Pelican dropship arrived to pick up the marines.

Wil spoke up suddenly, "Why do I feel like we're forgetting something?"

Master Chief thought for a moment the spoke, "We'll take another look around the perimeter." he stated, then he told the dropship pilot, who was called Foehammer.

"I'll stay behind just in case we have in unwelcome guests." Hiseo stated smirking.

Master Chief nodded and the rest of us went back through the dark, grey cave and into the cavern. We looked around and didn't really find anything 'till Wil called out: "Hey guys, I think I found something!"

When I arrived at the spot where the others were I smirked, "Whoa we never would've found this!"

I then brought out a walkie-talkie without any explaination and called Sora, who had the other walkie-talkie with him.

**_"What is it?"_** he sounded tired.

"We found a keyhole! Get your butt down here!" I yelled hyperly into the walkie-talke, taking great pleasure at annoying Sora

**_"Right away, mistress."_** Sora grumbled sarcasticly.

When he _finally_ got there Master Chief almost shot him. But otherwise he locked the keyhole without any mishaps.

We went back to the Gummi ship after picking up Hideo who had somehow scared the marines half to death... we decided we really didn't want to know before saying good bye to John.

"You know you never told me how you knew who I was." he said to me as the others boarded the ship.

"Ah yes but that's info given on a need to know basis," I informed him as I boarded the gummi ship, "And you don't need to know. But you might like to know that some of the other Spartans are alive." I would've given anything to see the look on his face as we blasted into space.

"Back to Traverse Town! Wait, Valerie, can you get the warp drive to work?" Wil asked.

"I can try." I pushed Donald out of the driver's seat and pressed several buttons before the words 'WARP GUMMI NOT USEABLE' appeared on the screen. "Nope."

"Dangit!" said the impatient one.

We spread out around the gummi ship, Donald piloting, Hideo gunning, Wil in the back room messing around with his daggers, Sora and Goofy lieing on the ground asleep and drooling on the floor, Riku and I sitting in chairs beside eachother.

I was fiddling withone of the twokeychain thingies that I found on the ground; one looked like a stream of flames, the other looked like a dragon.

I already had a fire one so I gave the fire to Riku and played with the dragon. When I got tired of that I put it on my Lifeblade and it tranformed completely.

It looked exactly like thekatana from the Awakening! It was shiny and had a silver dragon etched into the blade. "Coooooooolllllllll." I said happily.

"Uh... Val?" Riku asked holding out his Souleater. He had clipped the fire keychain onto it and his Souleater had transformed too!

It now looked pretty much the same but now it had fire running along the length of it. Which I thought was cool.

I had another RSM and touched the fire on his Souleater. "HOT!" I shook my hand trying to relieve it of the heat.

Riku laughed, "Yeah you'd better not do that."

Hideo looked over to see what the commotion was about, "Oh y'all got new stuff too?" he asked. When we looked at him in confusion he pulled out his shotguns which now looked an icy blue.

It turned out that Hideo had found two shards of ice at the battle siteand when he picked them up his shotguns had changed and could now shoot ice bullets. He had tested it out when he found a camoflauged Elite and that was why the marines had looked so scared when we left.

We were all contemplating this when Wil ran in with his daggers and something very shiny.

* * *

Neassa: That's it for now! Sorry it took so long to get up, my mom has practicly been shoving my science book down my throat. Anyway Vking7 helped me out a bunch with this chap so yeah he gets some credit. I'm tired so please review! And excuse typos.


	23. WAY TOO MANY GUYS!

Neassa: ((vaguely resembles a corpse)) Soooo... tired... gaahhhh... ((dies))

Daizy: ((tosses phoenix down)) You really need to stop doing that.

Neassa: ((glares)) If you didn't make so much noise I wouldn't be tired and therefore dying repeatedly!

Daizy: ((shrugs)) So? I need to look my best! Your sanity and/or life is beta priority.

Neassa: Why you! ((mutters various curses in Al Bhed that need not be repeated))

Daizy: It's probably a good thing that I can't understand that language, huh?

Neassa: ((twitches))

Daizy: I thought so.

Neassa: ((growls)) On with the chap!

* * *

Review Responses:

mastersepiroth: Thanks! Please keep reading!

Vking7: Thanks for your help! If you hadn't helped me out I'd probably still be stuck on that chap!

Raining Heart: Here's an update! Please review it!

chillywilly101: ((munches on muffin)) Thanks! I'm having a hard time updating as it is I have to make time to update and with school it's not that easy.

Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: Thank you for not labeling my girl a Mary-Sue! That's a relief 'cause I'm kinda anti-Mary-Sue. I just don't like bluntness when it comes to romance. It annoys me.

manyissues101: Your opnion means a lot! As for the romance I'm not really a romantic person so any input/advice (aren't they the same?) would be helpful.

PureMida: Thanks for all of your reviews! I'm really glad you like my story!

chocolateriku: I agree 100 percent chocolate is good and so is Riku! Your screen name rocks!

lovergal1227: Reverie means like a dream or a trance. I'm failing English too. It's soooooo annoying!

* * *

Anyways, after awhile we figured out that everyone who had gone to Halo recieved an upgrade of some kind, Riku got fire, I got the katana from the Awakening, Hideo got ice, and Wil got ice too. And Sora well... he was still asleep and drooling on the floor. 

Sora suddenly shot up yelling, "TWINKIES!"

So I pulled a blitzball out of thin air and chucked it at him. ((A/N: Yes, I've been playing FFX again.)) Unfortunately for him: he was still awake and started shouting random things.

Like: GRANOLA BAR!

And: ICE SKATING JACK-RABITS!

Also: PINK COLODA!

Riku sweatdropped, "I think you hit him a little too hard..."

"PULL MY FINGER!"

This time everyone sweatdropped and I conked Sora again and he passed out. After that little episode our trip was relatively event free. Aside from me having to knock out Sora again.

After we stocked up in Traverse Town we went back to the gummi-ship, eager to get to the next world.

"Where to now?" asked Hideo, staring at the two worlds that we hadn't visited yet.

"How about Haloween Town?" suggested Wil.

"NO! I hated Haloween Town!" I shouted at the two, the others had no clue what we were talking about.

"We have no clue what you're talking about." See? I told ya! Clueless...

We ignored Donald and Hideo set a course for Haloween Town while I had to be physically restrained from beating the tar out of him.

After a few incidents that included me chucking my faithful blitzball we arrived at Halloween Town.

Before we left the gummi I turned to Donald, "If you turn me into anything that isn't cool I will send you too the _real_ world."

Donald paled... as much as is possible for a white duck and nodded vigorously.

"Good." I said as we beamed out of the gummi ship. When my vision cleared from the annoying white flash we were outside the gate in Haloween town.

I took a moment to survey my outfit.

I had to admit the duck had done a good job. I guess I was a vampire of sorts because of the fangs. They were real too, not the cheap plastic kind. And I was wearing a black dress without my cloak, allowing my wings to show. Thankfully I still had my fingerless gloves and my boots.

But my hair was down _again!_ I turned to Donald, who now looked like a mummy, and he dashed behind Goofy. I sighed and looked at the others.

Goofy looked like a zombie, Sora like a gargoyle. ((A/N: Anyone who has played the game and gone to Haloween Town should know that.))

Hideo had an outfit like Sora's but without the pumpkin and it was a deep red instead of black, so did Wil but his outfit was a dark grey and he had a vampire-like cloak.

Riku was a vampire too, wearing a black long-sleeve shirt and long black cargo pants. He had fangs too and Donald had even manged to conjure up some wings for him.

I grinned, showing off my fangs, and said, "This totally rocks."

Everyone else slowly backed away, as I had gotten a crazed look in my eyes, and walked through the gate to the town square or whatever it was... just in time to see the heartless start dancing... WTF?

"Okaaayyy... that's weird." I said pointing to the Heartless.

Everyone else gave me a look that plainly said: 'Thank you, Captain Obvious!" I shrugged.

We watched the heartless dance for awhile(there's something I never thought I'd say), then Jack Skellington came out of a randomly placed well and did his own little ting while the rest of us stared blankly.

After this little... 'performance' the Mayor went over to Jack and they began dicussing how they could make this Hallowen 'The best yet!'

After their little 'dicussion' Jack went up to some laboratory and we moved to follow him, but I caught a flash of white out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see the end of a pure white cloak dissapearing into an alley. I cocked my head, confused.

_White? In Halloween Town? And it's not ghosts or spiderwebs or skellitons?_

I walked towards the alley calling to the others, "I thought I saw something! I'm gonna go check it out! I'll catch up with y'all later!" They nodded so I headed over to the alley.

When I turned into the alley I saw a guy's back, he was wearing a snow white cloak and his air seamed to be completely white also, and from this angle I could see that he had long and I mean _long_ bangs that covered his face but stuck out at an angle so that they didn't look ugly, that haircut reminded me of the time my brothers were watching some show that had Gundam in the title and this guy called Trowa apparently came on the screen.

The unknown guy reached down and when he shifted I good see a girl lying here but I couldn't really see what she looked like. He reached down and tried to feel for a pulse on her wrist. I heard him sigh in relief so I guess she was alive.

I thuoght this was the best time to make my self know so I walked up to him and asked: "Is everything okay?"

He turned around pretty fast, "I don't know, do you know any healing magic? I found this girl just passed out and I don't know what to do. She seems hurt pretty bad."

I nodded and walked over to the girl and cast Cura on her. She seemed to get a little better at least. "Who are you anyway?" I asked the white haired guy.

"My name's Saft. I'm, well this is gonna sound crazy, but I'm suposed to find someone who 'bears the Lifeblade' and help whoever this person is out, even though I'm not supposed to travel with them. Did I make any sense just now?" he asked.

I, however, ignored his last statement and slapped my forehead, "The stupid disembodied voice thinks I need _more_ help? Another guy? Oh... when I find that person I'll _shred_ them! I'll cut them up into itty-bitty bloody bits!"

Saft looked at me like I was insane before comprehension seemed to dawn on his face, "Wait! _You're_ the Lifeblade person?"

"Yeah," I used my wings for blance as I stood up and gestured for him to follow me, "It's complicated. You from Earth?"

He stood up after picking up the girl we were trying to help and looked at me wierd again, "Yeeaaaahhhh... How'd you know that?"

"Two other people showed up from Earth, and I'm from Earth." I said as we entered the labratory.

The others stared at Saft as he walked in. I sighed and explained, "The stupid idiotic disembodied voice thought it would be a good idea to send another guy! There's way too many of y'all!" I bureid my face in Riku's shoulder as if trying to hide from the many boys.

Saft noticed Riku and his eyes widened.

_Oh no! If the disembodied voice sent him he must've played the game and knows that Riku is not supposed to be here!_

He looked at me questioningly and I gave him a look that stated: 'If you say anything about Riku I'll tear _you_ into itty-bitty bloody bits!'

I guess he got the message 'cause he didn't say anything. Then Sora stated the one thing that was probably on everyone's mind, "The gummi ship is getting crowded."

* * *

Neassa: Dumb way to end a chapter, I know, but I'm tired so leave it be! R&R! ((crawls into bed and goes to sleep.))


	24. The Pathetically Short Chappy

Neassa: ARGH! This chapter took a long time to update! Sorry oh beloved readers ((glares through spotlight around empty room))...beloved readers?

Daizy: (in nonchalant voice) They got bored of waiting and went home.

Neassa: ((jumps off stage and grabs Daizy by the scruff of the neck)) WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ALL WENT HOME?

Daizy: It's taken you way longer than usual to update and your readers got bored and vamoosed.

Neassa: ((glaring at vamoosed)) Is that even a word? Hey...wait just a darn second here...((looks at Daizy with shifty eyes)) What are you still doing here?

Daizy: I'm here to make sure you're still alive...

Neassa: TAP-DANCING POTATOES!

Daizy: ((sighs)) You might be alive but your brain certainly suffered.

Neassa: ((brings out trusty flamethrower))You wanna say that again? ((shoots flamethower but at the last minute, Daizy hides behind unflamable sofa))

Daizy: Gah!

Neassa: Darn, I missed! ((pours in more lighter fluid))

* * *

Review Responses:

Uhhh... is this legal anymore? Oh, well. I'll do it anyway.

chillywilly101: Yeah, I updated. And I updated again today! I hate Halloween Town with every fiber of my being.

Vking7: Yeah... I'm thinking about getting rid of a few...((shifty eyes)) (whispers) any ideas on how to do that?

Lady Sonora the Black-rose: Thanks!

lovergal1227: ((sweatdrop)) I pity you and your english teacher troubles. I have a brother he has a english teacher that's pregnant... ((trails off with a shudder))

chocolateriku: ((eye twitch)) Disembodied voices... must _kill_... ((walks into closet that says 'World Domination HQ. Authorized Personnel Only!' On the front, while muttering.))

RainingHeart: Here's an update! Glad that you thought the last chap was funny!

manyissues101: I'm terrible at romance. ((points at special announcment at the end of the chap)) See for yourself.

AnimeGamer10: I didn't forget, but I have so many OCs to keep up with it's gonna be hard for me to fit her in, if I get her in at all. Good luck with your fic!

ECHO230: Got it. Working on that.

pointless people of Pluto: Thanks! Awesome screen name, btw.

* * *

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

"You done yet?" Hideo asked from where he was leaning against a wall, watching me bang my head on said wall.

"No!" _SMACK!_ "I'm surrounded by," _SMACK!_ "Guys!" _SMACK!_ "It's terrible!"_ Smack!_ "Horrible!" _SMACK!_ "No offense," _SMACK!_ "To guys in general." _SMACK!_ "But this is," _SMACK!_ "**_TOO MUCH!"_** _SMACK! BAM!_ "Ow..."

"Does she do this on a daily basis?" Saft asked Wil.

"More or less. When she's not melting stuff she's doing something pointless or stupid." Wil answered with a shrug, continuing to watch me bang my head against the wall.

"And this is the person who's supposed to save the universe with Sora?" Then as an afterthought, "Though I can't blame her on the grounds of burning stuff."

"Yeah it is, I don't get how they expect her to be heroic when she's done everything from incinerated over 200 barrels, to cause serious damge to the keyblade bearer." At the last part he looked over to where Sora was talking to a wall.

When I was done reducing brain cells I turned to the others, "I guess we'd better do something to help out around here."

"Well, if you want to help out you could go find that good for nothing girl! I don't know why I bothered creating her!" said the doctor guy in the wheel chair ((A/N: I don't remember his name.))

"I guess we could do that..." Sora said.

"Alright let's go!" and with that we started towards the graveyard.

* * *

Neassa: I know it's pathetically short, but writer's block is melting my brain! Please don't kill me! ((hides behind titanium couch))

**_SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT THAT WAS PREVIOUSLY MENTIONED IN THE REVIEW RESPONSES!_**

Okay people, I need ideas, suggestions, anything! If I put your OC in here and you think I'm displaying them wrong tell me! Write a little short scene with your oc in it and send it to me! I think I might even put it in the story. I need ideas for romance, confrontation, fights, battles, ANYTHING! ((gets on knees)) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE HEPL!

Okay I'm done, please help me out, and Merry Christmas to all! (Or whatever it is that you celebrate.)


	25. Of males and blitzballs

Neassa: We're baaack!

Daizy: And we're so happy about it. (sarcastic)

Neassa: Be greatful! After all I am going to pop Kyo up for you out of the goodness of my heart.

Daizy: Yeah, right! I had to do your chores!

Neassa: So? Anways just poofing up Kyo would probably be boring and/or sanity/life threatening; so I'm poofing upYuki too!

Daizy: What?... No!

Neassa: Too late!

Yuki/Kyo: ((appear))

Kyo: What the hell is going on?

Daizy: ((glomps Kyo))

Yuki: ((purposely ignores Kyo's cries for help)) Could you tell me where we are, Miss...?

Neassa: Neassa, just Neassa. And you're in the realm of non-existance, rat.

Yuki: Wha? I-I don't know what you're talking about.

Neassa: Oh, really? Daizy!

Daizy: ((runs over with an orange cat that has an anime vein on it's head)) Yeah?

Neassa: Yuki is playing dumb about his zodiac.

Daizy: ((runs over and hugs Yuki))

Yuki: ((transforms into a rat with an anime sweatdrop))

Neassa: Things are about to get very complicated. Vking7 helped me out a bunch, once again! So lotsa credit for Vking7!

* * *

Review Responses: 

RainingHeart: Here's an update!

Vking7: Ackk! SWAT! ((hides under coffee table)) I didn't blow up the school I swear! lol, anyway thank you for all of your help. I'm going to use the whole journal thing in the next chap.

Sonora the Free: Hi! Thank You! And btw, I looked at your story and it's good.

lovergal1227: It's not too confusing. Thank you!

PriestessgurlYuna2005: If I can find a way to fit her in I will. But, I already have a bunch of OCs. Thank you, though!

chillywilly101: ((catches muffin and eats it)) Thanks! But, I like the old fashioned way, it makesthe chapters seem longer.

kaisumi: ((Raises eyebrow)) Are you on sugar high?

chocolateriku: Not really but I kind of need oxygen to breathe!

manyissues101: That's a good idea. Maybe I'll use it later...

ECHO230: I'll see what I can do. Thanks!

Prince Leo: Thank you! and I didn't acutally go anywhere I just had W/B.

PureMida: That's fine. And I'll work on it.

timberfox: Thank You! I will.

AnimeGamer10: Alright. Thanks!

Long Winded: Thank you!

* * *

So, anyway Finklestein sent us off to find Sally. 

We were all walking in silence for a few moments before Sora grinned and started babbling in an unrecognizeable language. Maybe I shouldn't have hit him so hard with the blitzball.

Wil glared at him for ruining the moment. He turned to me, "Blitzball, please."

I shrugged and gave it to him. What harm could it do anyways? Maybe it would fix Sora. He then chucked it at the back of Sora's head, which immediatly stopped the babbling. He rolled on the ground laughing, and I rolled my eyes, I was in a bad mood, can you tell?

"C'mon let's go."

Ironicly, we only ran into one battle along the way, at the graveyard. When we realized that there were heartless around Wil turned to me and said, "Don't worry. I have learned to restrain myself with the timestops."

I nodded, "I'll hold you to that. After all, if you always take 'em out the rest of us won't learn a thing. And it's annoying. And I'll have to stab you."

He paled a bit.

We more or less wiped the floor with the heartless and Jack talked to Sally and we got a flower which had alway seemed pretty pointless to me. Afterwards we headed back to Finklestein's lab. After that we found a spot to camp for the night.

I was up all night. Blame the insomnia, not me. To keep myself from going insane from boredom, I brought the latest Pendragon book from my world and instantly got to reading, several times having to put down the book in order to absorb all of the informationfrom it.

It took me most of the night to finish the book. The rest of time I was just bored. Around the normal time of dawn, which didn't exist most of the time in Halloween Town, Riku woke up, which I found out in the worst way.

"Can't sleep?" came a voice from behind me.

"AIEEE!" I spun around to see Riku who raised an eyebrow at my actions. I took a deep breath, "Memmo to me, maim you after we save the universe."

Riku smirked before observing everyone who was asleep, "They won't be waking up for a while. You want to go and scout ahead?"

I shrugged, "Sure. But, we'd better leave a note." I materialized a piece of paper and a pen.

_We went ahead to scout and make it so that we won't have to battle any Heartless. We were bored, live with it._

_Valerie_

"That should work." I said folding the note and putting it on my sleeping bag, I then pulled my hair back into a ponytail and turned to Riku with a grin,"Let's go!"

* * *

We didn't run into any heartless which was a little bit of a dissapointment. We sat down on a random bench and just stared in boredom. I turned to look at Riku and saw a Search Ghost behind him. I took out my katana. 

"Riku, don't move."

He turned to look at me and froze up when he saw the katana. I launched a Fira spell and incinerated the ghost. Riku turned, white faced just in time to see the ghost dissapear into wisps of black.

He gave a relieved sigh, "Thanks."

I ruffled his hair witha grin, "That's why you love me right?"

"Yeah."

I grinned again and gave him a kiss this one only ended when we hears someone clear their throat from behind us. We pulled away blushing insanely, and turned to see Wil.

_Riku's gonna kill 'im._

"What the hell are you doing here?" Riku said loudly. I noticed the others running towards us. Wil must've stopped time to get here.

"Chill it, man. I was curious about the note and found you two lovebirds." He said in a cool voice.

_Yup, he's dead._

"Why you eavsedropping little-"

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" I stood in between them, "Guy's if we're gonna work together then we need to get along. Okay?"

_Besides, _I_ want to be the one to kill Wil._

They both grudgingly agreed and then the others finally got there. They all looked confused.

"Did we miss something?" Saft asked Hideo nodded his agreement with that question.

I turned to them with a smile, "No, everything's fine."

"Good." Hideo said, "Let's get going."

I intertwined my fingers with Riku's we walked behind the others. We continued walking peacefully towards Oogie's mansion until we were cut off by a figure that was disturbingly familiar.

It was Rachel. Never really liked her in the first place, just went to her house because she was a novice gamer and had Kingdom Hearts.

"So we meet again, Valerie." she said as she drew her sword and charged.

Being caught off guard I slammed back into a wall. Normally the hit wouldn't've done much damage, but I barely had enoughtime to think:

_Ouch._

Before I felt my eyes roll back into my head and I knew no more.

* * *

Neassa: Oooo... cliffy! And no one knows where I'm going with this except for Vking7! Btw, thanks again! 

Kyo: ((trying desperately to get Daizy off of his arm)) And why are we here again.

Neassa: Because Ed, Al, and Mustang got away somehow and I can't poof them up. But, that's beside the point. Readers! I'm still taking plot and twist suggestions even thoughwe have everything almost all the way planned out. Anyways please REVIEW!


	26. Of rocks and gummis

Neassa: Hello, peoples! We're back, or I guess I should say I'm back 'cause the others aren't really paying attention.

Daizy: Kyo! Yuki! Get down from the telephone pole!

Kyo: Are you kidding? You're almost as bad as Kagura! There's no way I'm coming down!

Yuki: Yes, I feel the same way.

Neassa: See? They're totally ignoring me. Oh, well. On with the chap!

* * *

Review Responses:

Shadowheart333: Okay, okay I'm updating. Please don't explode or I'll have to clean the rug.

manyissues101: Well this is my first cliffy I think. ((shrug)) Thanks. I updated so don't kill me.

AnimeGamer10: Yup! I updated. Thanks!

Sonora the Free: ((munches on cake)) Thanks! I'm glad I cheered you up!

chillywilly101: Yeah, I really suck at fluff don't I?

Vking7: Amen to that.

timberfox: Thanks! And yeah, Auron's totally awesome.

* * *

_Oi... major headache... I'm gonna go back to sleep now... Oh wait I should get up and help the other peoples defeat Rachel and save the universe... Hmmmm...Universe... or... Sleep... That's a toughy... Ungghhhhh... I guess I have to get up now._

I cracked open one eye then the other.

_Oh the gummi, ship everything's okay then... Wait! Do I smell smoke?_

I got up slowly and looked out the window. The gummi ship was still on Halloween Town. Oh btw, most of Halloween Town was on fire.

My eyes got really big, "Ooooooooooooo... pretty fire... Oh wait that's not a good thing." I snatched my katana from where it rested against the door frame, and headed out of the gummi ship.

Halloween Town wasn't all that big so when I started helping out with Blizzaras it didn't take long until all the fire was out.

I sighed and turned to the others, "Do I want to know?"

Sora steped forward, he seemed to have gotten his sanity back, "Oh, nothing much happened. Rachel knocked you through a wall, you got up looking pissed and your eyes were all glowy and crap. You turned into a dragon and nearly toasted Rachel who poofed outta there pretty fast-"

Wil interupted, "And she dropped not potions, not ethers, but Elixers!" He then started huggling Elixers until Hideo and Saft took them away.

Riku cleared his throat, "I'll finish, Then you went kinda crazy and torched a lot of Halloween Town, before changing back."

Saft's eyes got really big, "The fire..."

I shrugged, "Okay, let's go."

_They're looking at me like I'm crazy again. Why do I get that look so often?_

"And you're not affected by this at all?" asked Hideo.

I shook my head and tilted it to the side, "You know, not really."

"You're weird."

"Thanks you, Captain Obvious. Anyways let's go back to Traverse Town! I call the guns!"

"NO!"

And so we ran towards the gummi, leaving a town, charred, smoking, and confused.

* * *

"I WIN! BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!-"

THUD!

"OUCH! HIDEO! WHY'D YA PUSH ME OUTTA THE CHAIR!" I chucked a rock at his head. He chucked a rock back.

Chuck.

Dodge.

Chuck.

Dodge.

Trip. Fall.

Chuck.

"OW!"

And that was just a little bit of insight to the ride from Halloween Town to Traverse Town.

* * *

We had almost reached Halloween Town when, suddenly the gummi ship exploded into itty-bitty little bits killing everyone and ending a possibly good story.

You still there?

Good.

That was to get your attention.

Hah.

In actuality, we landed at Traverse Town. We stayed another night in the hotel. Well, they did. I well, let's just say I was working on a little "project".

* * *

The next morning everyone met down in the lobby. Riku turned to me.

"Hey are you okay? You look like the living dead."

I looked up, "Oh _gee_, thanks."

"I mean- uh... er..."

I waved it off, "Forget it, I probably do look like the living dead. Anyways we need to go now. C'mon." We walked through Traverse talking about nothing in particular, until we reached the gummi garage.

When we got to the garage I turned to the others, "This is why I look like the living dead." I told them.

I opened the doors revealing two gummi ships. The first one was a tricked out version of the Kingdom ship in red and black with a lot of defenses and a normal ammount of weapons, but what really stood out were the two Holy-G engines strapped to the back. The second one was blue and white, it had the same basic build as the Kingdom ship, but much sleeker and smoother for speed, it had a special feature as well, almost every inch of the underside, and the wings were covered in weapons.

I skipped in front of the awestruck group and leaned forward with a smile, "Okay guys! Go to the ship that you like the best."

The guys wasted no time. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Riku headed to the red and black ship while the rest of us, being myself, Hideo, Wil, and Saft headed to the blue and white ship. Ahter everyone had checked out the cockpits of their respective ship I asked them all to step in front of the ships they liked.

When they all were infront of the ships they like I whipped out a camera and took pictures of them in front of their ships, myself in front of the blue and white one. We took a couple ofgroup pictures in the middle of the two ships, I timed the camera and got a pretty good shot if I do say so myself.

I don't know why they agreed to take pictures, maybe they were just humoring me, I dunno. But either way I got the pictures I wanted. After looking at the pictures I sent them back to Earth and turned to the others with a sad smile.

"Uhm... guys?"

"What is it?" asked Riku.

"Well... I think we should split up."

**_"WHAT!"_** Everyone else shouted.

* * *

Neassa: Another cliffy! Buh-buh-buh-Buh! Anyways, I'll explain everything next chap. For the time being: please review and submit any ideas, as they ares very welcome. And- Huh? Wait... KYO! THAT'S _MY_ flamethrower!

Kyo: I need it for self-defense!

Neassa: Too bad! ((takes back flamethrower)) sheesh... wimp... Anyways please R&R!


	27. splitting up

Neassa: Hi, peoples! Here's the next chap!

Daizy: Bleh.

Neassa: What's your problem?

Daizy: Yuki and Kyo are hiding and I can't find them! ((sobs))

Neassa: ((Looks over to where Yuki and Kyo are hiding behind the couch)) Oooookaaayyyy…….. On with the chap!

* * *

Sorry no Review Responses this time. I'll put them in the next chap. And yes I have a good reason.

_

* * *

Last Chap:_

_"Uhm... guys?"_

_"What is it?" asked Riku._

_"Well... I think we should split up."_

_**"WHAT!"** Everyone else shouted._

* * *

I got yells of every sort after that. Every one was protesting. Wil even gave me a rendition of what happened when I turned into a dragon. 

_Oi... my ears! I can feel a headache coming on... Okay I need them to shup up now._

"BE QUIET!"

Silence.

_Heheheheheheheheh... That works._

"Guys let's face it. There's way too many of us. Any more than four people slow everyone else down. And besides when all of you start arguing you're annoying. If we split up we'll get through this twice as fast." I said.

"Even if we were to split up. Who would go with who?" asked Goofy.

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "Well... that's what the gummi ships were for."

"Huh?"

I sighed, "Remember when I told you all to pick the gummi ship you liked best? Well the you'll be in that gummi ship along with the other people who picked it."

Riku noticed something, "Then that means..."

I nodded, "Yup, The groups are: Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Riku in the red and black gummi ship, and Me, Hideo, Wil, and Saft in the blue and white gummi ship."

"But-"

I hung my head. "I know, sorry."

Sora seemed to contemplate the situation, "Well... we _would_ be done twice as fast. And it's not as if we won't see eachother again right? So I don't see why not."

The others all grudgingly agreed. I mouthed a 'Thank You' to Sora. "I guess we should get going then. Sora You go to the last world on the map, lock it. We'll let you know when we find the keyhole on our planet so you can come lock it too."

"Well where will you be going?" He asked, looking confused.

I looked up at the always-present stars in Traverse Town. "Where ever we end up."

"Okay..."

I sighed, "C'mon y'all." We started walking away. Before we boarded our respective gummi ships I ran over to Riku and gave him a hug. "See you soon." I told him. Then we all boarded the gummis and left.

* * *

"Jack! Queen! King! Speed! I win again!" Saft gloated as he beat me at speed. 

I stuck my tongue out at him, "So? I still have a 1 game lead on you."

Saft gathered up the cards and started to shuffled them. "After this game you won't."

I leaned back and put my hands behind my head and leaned back, "Nah, I think I'll quit while I'm ahead."

"What! No fair!"

"Yes, fair. Hey, Wil!" I turned to him, "You wanna switch places so I get the guns and you play Saft? He'll teach you how."

Wil shrugged, "Sure, why not?" So we switched places.

"By the way, Saft!" I shouted back to him. "I'm still the unofficial Speed champion of the universe! BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Cough, hack, death. "I'm okay! I just swallowed a mint!"

Hideo, who was piloting, shook his head in exasperation, "Am I the only mature, and not potentialy insane person here?"

Wil, Saft, and I all thought about it before answering together, "YUP!"

Hideo sighed and I slung an arm around his shoulders saying, "Aw cheer up. By the end of this little trip you'll be insane _and_ immature! BWUAHAHA-ACK! HEARTLESS!" I blasted the annoying ships into oblivion.

Hideo smacked his forehead and muttered something about immature idiots.

I patted him on the shoulder, "Of course", and went back to Wil and Saft.

* * *

"Hey, guys I think we're coming up on a world!" Hideo shouted back to where we were playing B.S.

I looked up from strangling Wil, "Really?" I put Wil down and ran over to Hideo, "Yes! We found a world! And... it looks like Konoha! Yes!" I did a little dance around the cockpit.

I stopped dancing and turned to look at all three of them and cracked my knuckles, "Welp, let's get cracking."

* * *

Neassa: Okay, I know it's short, but please don't kill me! ((ducks under coffee table)) R&R! 


	28. Naruto's World

Neassa: Hi, people! I updated sooner! YAY!

Daizy: Forgive her, she's a little bit hyper... which quite frankly I don't get.

Neassa: What I'm not aloud to be a little hyper at 2:15?

Daizy: In the morning? No.

Neassa: Well tough cookies! I'm gonna be hyper and there's nothing you can do about it!

Daizy: ((takes out mallet)) Oh, yeah? ((knocks Neassa upside the head w/ mallet))

Neassa: Lookit all the pretty colors... ((trips and falls))

Daizy: Hopefully the concussion will clear her head. Anyways, since she's not concious to tell you I will, on with the chap! Oh, and also for those of you who don't know or couldn't remember, Konoha is the hidden village of the leaves from the anime called 'Naruto'. Some of the stuff that is typed may not have come on TV, yet. But, instead, was downloaded off the internet. That was just fair warning that there may be spoilers.

* * *

Instead of ending up in Konoha when we poofed out of the gummi ship, we were in a random dark, obllivion looking area. 

_Welcome, young warriors._

"It's the disembodied voice!" I turned around looking every which way for the source of the voice, "Where are you?"

_All in good time. I brought you here to tell you that you must not reveal your true purpose on this world to anyone there. Also you must fit in and only use the abilities that you would use if you were born here. No obvious magic unless it is absoloutely necessary. And even then, cover it up as a little known jutsu. I will provide you with new clothes so that you will fit in, also with the standard weapons used here, and a scroll of the specific techniques you will each be able to use. They will be different for each of you. You will not be suspected so long as you use the cover of people observing the second part of the Chuunin exam._ _Now, go!_

* * *

We poofed out of the random dark area and into a thick forest, which was dark, quiet, and all together creepy. 

I scratched my head in confusion, "Huh, that's weird."

"What is?" asked Saft.

"The gummi ship said that we would end up in Konoha, but we're in the Forest of Death."

"The Forest of WHAT?"

"Death." Hideo said in the unwavering voice of his.

"Whatever, guys. Don't worry about it. The first thing we need to do is find out what part of the Naruto storyline we're in." I pointed out. I just then noticed we were each wearing different clothes.

_Just like the disembodied voice said..._

I was wearing a forest green tank top with brown, cargo shorts, and some of those black ninja shoes that always looked so cool to me. My wings were gone, and that was probably a good thing. I wouldn't want anyone to think I was a vampire or something. I had a kunai pouch attached to my right thigh that held four kunai and around ten shuriken. It also contained a scroll. I set that aside to read it later.

The others had similar outfits, just in different colors. For Hideo, he was still wearing black, Wil, a faded red and orange combo, Saft, dark grey and white. They were each examining their respective scrolls and I decided I should do the same. The scrolls seemed to be IDs they also outlined our specialty jutsus. Mine were mostly fire techniques, but I noticed Kage Bunshin, and Sharingan.

_Huh, Sharingan?_

"Hey does anyone else have a kekkai genkai(bloodline trait)?" I asked everyone else.

"I do." Hideo pointed out showing me where it said 'Byakugan' clearly on his scroll.

"Huh," I said tilting my head to the side, "That's weird; wanna test them out?"

"Why not?" He shrugged. He closed his eyes then snapped them open, "Byakugan!" he took a look around. "Whoa, I can see _through_ you!"

"Oh, yeah? How many fingers am I holding up?" I said holding up three fingers behind my back.

"Three."

"Give the boy a cookie." I said showing him the three fingers, "Lemme see your scroll, 64 strikes? Awesome! But, I thank God that you don't know how to use it."

"Why? 'Cause I could beat you with it?" asked Hideo with a smirk.

"Please," I said waving a hand dismissively and hoped he didn't know that I was lying, "Sharingan could totally beat the Byakugan."

"Oh, yeah? Wanna test that theory?" He asked, still smirking.

"You bet! How about an anything goes battle? Just, no fatalities." I said with a smile, though on the inside I was praying that he really didn't know how to use 64 strikes.

"Wait!" shouted Saft.

"What?"

He held out a bowl, that had supposedly come out of nowhere, "Can me and Wil have some popcorn?"

Wil nodded in the background.

"Fine, whatever." I poofed them up some popcorn.

"Thanks!" They climbed a tree and sat down to watch the show.

Hideo and I stood at opposite ends of the area we had been poofed into.

"Sharingan!" I opened my eyes and everything seemed to slow down. I saw Hideo reach for his kunai pouch, "Oh, no you don't! Kage Bunshin no Jutstu!(Shadow Clone Technique)" I did a hand sign then there was a poof and I saw a dead looking clone on the ground next to me.

_Heheheheheh... looks like I need to work on chakra control._

Hideo threw a shuriken at me, but it went wide.

We both blinked and looked at eachother.

"Well I think we've learned one thing." I said.

"And what's that."

"We both suck."

We allstarted laughing. Afterwards we decided we needed to train. I remembered a lot from the series so I knew what we needed to do. So, after we camped and slept for the night, the next morning I gathered everyone in an area where there were 4 trees growing straight up.

"See these trees?" I asked them pointing at them, "You need to climb to the top, without using your hands."

"But that's not possible!" shouted Saft.

"Without chakra, no it's not. But if you gather chakra to the soles of your feet and stick your feet to the tree it is very possible." I said.

"Prove it!" said Wil.

"Well," I said slowly, "I haven't tried it yet, but if it'll make y'all do it then I'll try it first." I backed away from the tree and made a handsign that I remembered from the show and concentrated. I saw the dust go away from my feet in a semi-circle and I relaxed. Then I started running at the tree and planted my feet on it.

The next thing I knew I was horizantle(sp?) with the ground with the ground, running straight up the tree. That thought made me panic so much that I lost my concentration and started to fall. I clutched the kunai I had brought with me and made a mark on the bark of the tree with it. I grabbed a branch on the way down and just hung there.

"See?" I said rather breathless, "Nothing to it." I mustered all the strength in my arms and pulled myself into a sitting position on the branch. Once I caught my breath I noticed I was about twenty feet up. Wow, I didn't think that I was that high.

I turned to the others, "Your turn. Take a kunai and, whenever you start to fall, make a mark on the tree. Try to get above the last mark you made whenever you try again."

They each took out a kunai and ran at their respective trees. Saft got about three feet up, Wil got about seven, and Hideo got ten.

I raised an eyebrow, "Wow, Kakashi was right. Girls do have better chakra control than boys."

"Shut _up!_" was what I heard from each of them.

* * *

About three days later we had each mastered the tree climbing excersize and had found a lake to work on the next part of chakra control. I had been practicing this step since day two, in order to be able to show the guys how to do it. 

"Okay," I said to them when we were in front of a lake, "The point of this excersize is to learn how to more acurately maintain and control your molded chakra for more than just a few seconds."

"And how do we do that?" asked Wil.

"I'm glad you asked." I said with a smirk, "Observe." I did the same handsign that I remembered and the same semi-circle cleared around my feet as I molded my chakra and concentrated it there.

I took a deep breath and walked over to the lake. I closed my eyes and kept on walking, never breaking my concentration, even when I heard the gasps of my teammates.

When I opened my eyes again I realized I was standing on the middle of the lake. My control wavered for a moment, but I caught myself before I fell in, glad I had practiced this when the others had been working on the tree climbing excersize.

I continued walking till I reached the other side, then walked back. I lost my balance several times, but thankfully I never fell in.

When I got back to the others I heaved a sigh of relief, "Now you try." I told them, "Try to mold your chakra and maintain it, and concentrate it so that you can walk across the lake and back."

They each took a deep breath and started walking.

* * *

We were only in the forest for a few days, but training there and being with my friends made them some of the best days of my life.

We trained in basic accuracy with shuriken and kunai together, but worked on our techniques alone, trying to hone our skills for the occasional sparring match we would have now and then.

One of the interesting things I found out was that Saft couldn't do any ninjutsu(ninja techniques) or genjustu(illusionary techniques). Instead, he was a taijutsu(martial arts) genius. He was dissapointed at first when he didn't see any jutsus on his scroll, but when Wil pointed out what taijutsu was he began to get excited.

Hideo specialized in mostly martial arts as well, but only because the Byakugan can see little chakra release holes in your body called 'tenketsu'((A/N: I think that's what they are)). When hit directly tenketsu can increase or halt the flow of chakra in someone's body; because of that fact the Byakugan, when used successfully, can be a powerful weapon.

Wil specialized in water techniques. One of them the 'Black Rain' technique made oil rain from the sky. Together, we discovered that if he were to use that technique then if I used one of my fire jutsus when the enemy was covered in oil, well... let's say the results would not be pleasant for them.

My specialties included mostly fire jutsus and the Sharingan and Kage Bunshin. Kage Bunshin distributed the users chakra into several real clones that were actualy solid and disappeared with a 'poof!' and a puff of smoke when destroyed.

The Sharingan was a technique passed through a bloodline, same as the Byakugan. When used it could copy the movements and almost any jutsu of the person it's watching. There was one more jutsu on my list, but I knew it would be hard to learn it unless a certain silver haired Jounin(high ranking ninja) taught it to me.((A/N: If one of you can tell me what it is I'll give you a cookie.))

* * *

While we were there I also told them about the series and the different ranks of ninja(Genin lowest, then Chuunin, then Jounin at the highest) I also informed them that the second part of the Chuunin exam would be held in this forest and that if anyone saw anything out of the ordinary while on patrol(Which we took turns doing, just in case.) to report it to us right away.

Which was when I was awakened after dozing off after a round of accuracy training by Saft, whose turn it was to patrol at noon that day, I was only mildly surprised when he told me.

"I saw a bunch of people at the main gate," he informed me and everyone else, "We should go check it out."

I nodded from where I was perched on a tree limb, "Right. It's probably the Chuunin Exam."

Everyone else agreed and we took off, jumping from tree to tree so fast it was hard to follow, it was the quickest way for a ninja to travel.

When we reached the main gate I immediatly knew that it was the Chuunin exam. I reconized it from the many familiar Genin I saw. Including the main characters of the show.

Sasuke, a boy with hair so black it looked blue, a genius ninja with incredible speed and fire techniques; he was also one of the only other three people that I knew of who had the Sharingan. Sakura, a pink-haired girl who was virtually useless in a battle, even though she had great aim and an intelligence hard to be compared to.

And finally, a blonde boy in an orange jump suit that was the main character of the show, his favorite jutsu was the Kage Bunshin- Shadow Clone Technique, but he had the spirit of a greatly feared nine-tailed fox demon sealedin him which had caused him to be isolated to everyone else since he was a small child.

Whenever he was angry the chakra of the demon would seep through the seal and allow him to become inhumanly strong and use the chakra in a way he found was hard for even himself to control. This was Naruto, and even through everything he had been though he was still a happy-go-lucky kid who loved ramen.

These three made up Genin Team 7 and were the maing characters in the anime.

"Please, Val," Wil said,"Do NOT fangirl Sasuke and/or Naruto. We don't need to see that."

I rolled my eyes and smacked him upside the head, muttering that if I hugged them it was only because they needed a hug(anyone who has watched the series knows that they bothneedhugs sometimes) then, I activated Sharingan to get a better look and avoid being seen. I sensed Hideo activating his Byakugan as well.

Activating the Sharingan proved to be a mistake. As soon as I did I saw Sasuke jerk his head up and begin to look around frantically for the source of the Sharigan he sensed. I deactivated the Sharingan almost too late as his eyes swept past the area we were hiding.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw him shake his head and go back to listening to the examiner. When the groups seperated to study the release forms they were given I turned to the group.

"Okay guys," I said looking at them, "Remember when I told you about the Chuunin exam? How everyoneis supposed to get to the tower withboth the'Heaven' and the 'Earth' scrolls that are passed out,either 'Heaven' or 'Earth' to each team and how they are supposed to fight the other teams to get the scrolls?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good." I stated, "We need to seperate and get to the tower, and find a way into the preliminary match room that I told y'all about and get in it undetected. Avoid the other teams unless they already have the scrolls they need, are from Konoha, are friendly, and aren't looking for a fight. Even then you need to be careful. We'll meet at theeast side of thetower as soon as possible. We'll travel faster seperate. Ready?"

They nodded again.

"Good. Let's go!"

* * *

Neassa: Wow, this chap was _long_! I better get a bunch of reviews! Happy late Easter!(though, it's only late by 2 hours and 22 minutes) God Bless! Please R&R! Oh, and I broke the 200 review mark! Thanks, EyeoftheTigerKissoftheDragon, for being my 200th reviewer! Cookies for all reviewers! ((hands out cookies)) Sorry I don't have time for responses, but it's almost 2:30 a.m. and I need sleep! Please R&R!


	29. One year!

Neassa: Welp, todays the day. This fic has officialy been out for one year! A year ago was the day I posted it. Yay!

Everyone else: ((grudgingly produce noisemakers and confetti))

Neassa: On with the chap!

* * *

I had been traveling for awhile, jumping from tree to tree, when I spotted a lake. Since the water looked pretty clear I walked out on it about halway to get a drink, then I just sat down and relaxed for a moment. 

Big mistake.

"Yo!" said a familiar voice.

I nearly jumped out of my skin then I whirled to face the newcomer.

When I reconized the silver haired Jounin,who washolding up two fingers in a 'V' like shape I immediatly relaxed.

"Who're you?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"I should be asking you that," said Kakashi Hatake, "You aren't participating in the exams, I know because I looked over all the aplicants, and you aren't observing, I know everyone who is."

_Sure, disembodied voice, I wasn't suspected at all._

"There's another thing I don't get," said Kakashi, "How are you standing on the water with your chakra? Only ninja do that and you can't be a ninja from the village because you don't have a forehead protector. So, Who are you?"

"I'm not a ninja from a village." I said, "But I _am_ a ninja, to a certain extent."

"Well you must have a sensei," he pointed out, "Who taught you?"

"No one." I shrugged, "I just observed other people and copied them. But there _is_ something I want _you_ to teach me," I poked him in the chest, "Chidori." ((A/N: ((Gives cookie to RainingHeart)) You were right!))

Kakashi raised his eyebrow, "I can't teach you that."

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because the only people who can use that are people with Sharingan. And I highly doubt that you have it." He pointed out.

"Well," I said, "I'm not an Uchiha surviver, I'm just-" I activated Sharingan, "Weird."

Kakashi's only visible eyebrow raised as he leaned forward to get a better look. I took this oppurtunity to glance down at my reflection the see how many comma like things I had in my Sharingan.

It turned out that I had one in my left eye, and two in my right eye.

"Cool," I shrugged and turned back to Kakashi, "So will you teach me Chidori?"

"No."

I gaped at him like a fish. I hadn't actually expected him to say 'Sure! I'd love to!' But I didn't expect him to flat out refuse either.

"Why not?" I whined again.

"Because from the looks of it you are very new to your Sharingan so you might mess up and hurt yourself." He said evenly.

"Please!" I pleaded, "I promise I'll be good."

"No."

"Pretty please?"

There seemed to be an anime anger vein on his head.

"No!"

* * *

**_Five hours later._**

* * *

"Please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-please-PLEASE!" 

"No, No. A million times NO!"

I put on puppy dog eyes and a quivering lip, "Pwetty pwease?"

Sheesh, that anger vein just kept getting bigger and bigger.

"No!"

"I'll eat your forehead protecter!"

Silence.

"Fine."

"YAY!"

"But," he turned around and flicked me on my forehead, "You have to do exactly what I tell you! Got it?"

"Ouch!" I rubbed my forehead and muttered, "All right I got it, sheesh what is it with ninja and them flicking people in the forehead?"

Kakashi chuckled while ruffling my hair.

"Hey!" I cried indignantly as I smoothed it out.

"Well," he said, "Let's get started!"

* * *

Two days, a massive headache, and a bruise on my forehead later. I was sprawled out in the clearingthat we had made into a training field. I could only use it about once a day, but I had learned Chidori. 

When I woke up the second morning Kakashi was gone so I figured that he'd figured the I could take care of myself now.

I headed off in the direction of the tower, knowing that the others would probably want to skin me alive for not coming sooner.

I had arrived at the tower and was looking around for the others when I was tackled from behind and pinned to the ground, a kunai at my throat.

* * *

Neassa: Cliffy! Anyways, I posted this on monday but it's techinically Tuesday now. Please leave many reviews 'cause it's my fic's birthday! It was supposed to be longer, but I wanted to get it out on time so I'll just try to post another one tomorrow, k? Review! Please! 


	30. The Flying Purple Monkey Did It!

Neassa: HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!

Daizy: No more Fresca for you.

Neassa: Shut-up! It's-not-my-fault-I'm-more-hyper-and-awesomer-than-you!

Daizy: Yes it is. Shut up.

Neassa: On-with-the-chap!

* * *

I looked up into the eyes of a very angry Hideo. 

"IT WAS THE FLYING PURPLE MONKEY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" No one could ever say I didn't have tact.

I crawled under the nearest bush and was immediatly dragged out again by my ankles. I looked up at Hideo and tried to look innocent, "Would you believe that the flying purple monkey did it?"

Hideo ignored me and instead opted to glare at me with such an intensity that I wanted to crawl back under the bush.

"Where have you _been!_" he yelled at me, "I was starting to worry that you'd run into Gaara or something. The others weren't worried because they don't know much about Naruto in general let alone about Gaara."

"I got lost?" I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"Wrong answer. You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes?"

"I don't."

"I figured that out."

"Hey, you're here!" My rescue came in the form of Saft and Wil showing up from the trees above us.

"Yes, I is here." I nodded and smiled at them.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Wil.

"Well," I glanced at the tower, "We attempt to smeak into a tower full of ninja to find a room where said ninja will be battling in order to observe said battles, which, I believe might happen very soon."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"Dang it!"

* * *

Through some miracle we were able to sneak into the room I was aiming for without getting caught. I nearly had a heart attack. 

When we came to the room I took a moment to look around. It was an area with balconies easily surveying the floor. There was an electric bulletin board on/in the far left hand corner wall.

There was a huge monument in a frozen hand sign in front of the far wall. Seriously, this thing was HUGE!

It was on top of said monument that Saft spotted something shiny.

"Guys, look!" He pointed.

We quickly climbed to the top to reveal that the shiny thing was a keyhole.

"Good job, Saft." I said grinning at him I poofed upmy cellphone that had flame print on it((A/N: Not made up. I seriously have one like that. It's so cool!)) and hit speed dial one.

Before we separated I had given Sora my sister's cellphone(Blue Hawaiian flower print(sound of snicker)) and told him that I would call him when we found the keyhole.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, Sora!"

_"Val? Hey listen there's something important I need to te-"_

"Save it. We found the keyhole here I'll text you the coordinates then you come here and lock it. Sound good?"

_"Well, yeah, but-"_

"Great! See ya when you get here, bye!"

_"Wait!-"_

Click!

After I hung up I texted Sora our coordinates and figured that with the warp gummi I had installed in both ships he should be here in roughly twenty minutes.

"Well, well, well. What's this?"

I froze at that voice. It was a slimy, sadistic, evil, hissy voice that belonged to someone who was all those things plus some.

I turned around. And faced the person known only as Orochimaru.

I turned and whipped out my katana. I noticed that Hideo pulled out his guns.

"Wait, what going on here?" Wil was obviously confused and Saft nodded to affirm his own bafflement.

"It doesn't matter," I snapped, "Just take out your weapons, protect the keyhole, and try to hold him off till Sora gets here!"

They seemed to realize that this was a serious situation and drew their own weapons.

"Keyhole? Something of power?" Orochimaru was smirking and totally freaking me out.

"Not for you!" I knew that when Orochimaru was concerned the odds of not fighting were almost infinity to one and that the odds of four inexperienced people beating him were even less than that, but I was hoping that we could hold him off until Sora arrived.

I made the first move and lunged at him with my katana forward. It turned out to be a mistake as he easily evaded me, but it gave the others time to try.

Wil and Saft both lunged at him from different directions. He easily evaded/ blocked their attacks as well as the countless bullets being shot at him by Hideo.

He was easy to see he was doing this without breaking a sweat. I acticated my Sharingan to increase my speed and then I charged at him with my katana up, he expected it and dodged to one side. I had expected this counter move and matched it with one of my own.

I had kept a kunai hidden out of sight behind my hand. I grabbed it and stabbed him in the chest. I noted his shocked look and experienced a moment of triumph before realizing something.

_There's no way it could be that easy._

Indeed it wasn't.

Orochimaru smirked and dissolved into mud. I gasped, "A clone!" and heard movement behind me. I turned just in time to get punched square in the face so hard that I went flying straight off the monument.

It was a good 70 feet to the ground and I felt myself falling faster and faster, but I didn't hit the ground.

Instead I hit something soft and somewhat cushiony. I shook my head, dazed and still really sore from that hit but I heard someone cast a Cure spell on me so that didn't last very long.

I finally regained my senses enough to realize that I was sitting on a mass of sand.

_Wait, sand? Then that means..._

Before I could finish my thought the sand dispersed and dropped me a couple of feet so I landed sorely on my bum.

I glance behind me and up and saw a red haired boy with seemingly pupilless blue-green eyes and what looked suspiciously like eyeliner.

Apparently the only thing that had saved me from a neck-breaking fall was that Gaara's ultimate defense had acted just in time.

I shot up and wrapped my arms around him in a quick hug, he needed it and he did just save my life, before discreetly moving away to a safe distance.

He raised an eyebrow at the situation before simply walking out of the room. Gaara's emotionless like that.

'Cause he's just _that_ awesome.

I rushed towards the others who were frantically trying to keep Orochimaru away from the keyhole. I saw that everyone had abandoned their weapons in favor of their own personal ninja styles.

Hideo had his Byakugan activated and was trying to get a shot at some of Orochimaru's tenketsu, Saft was ingaging in fast paced martial arts, and Wil was trying to get a clear shot with some of his water jutsus.

It was pretty easy to see that Orochimaru could have easily disposed of all of us quickly, but he seemed to want to get a look at our powers, which I had a very bad feeling about.

Fortunately Sora chose just that moment to show up, "Hey guys- WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!"

Before Sora knew what was going on Wil had jumped down and pulled him up to the keyhole saying, "I have no idea. But Hideo and Valerie do and it's bad, so lock the keyhole, and let's get out of here!"

Sora must've heard the panic in Wil's voice, 'cause he pulled out Fairy Harp and locked the keyhole.

"Let's get out of here!" I grabbed Hideo's wrist and the side of Saft's shirt and pulled them with me down to the ground with Sora and Wil following behind.

We ran out of there as fast as our legs could take us and Orochimaru let us go. We didn't stop 'til we got to the place where Sora parked his gummi ship, next to ours.

What we didn't expect was when we got their for Kakashi to be there waiting for us. The other's were ready to turn and run the other way before he stopped them.

"Wait! I'm not here to fight." We decided to hear what he said and walked over to him, "I came to thank you for defending and locking the keyhole in the tower today."

"How'd you know about that? And how do you know about the keyholes?" I demanded.

"Security cameras. And the keyholes were in the legends of the keyblade that have been told as stories. Of course we thought they were just stories until today. The Hokage saw your battle against Orochimaru to keep Konoha safe. He wanted me to give you these." He handed me a package.

"Hate to interupt." said Saft, "But, I _really_ think we should get out of here."

I nodded, "Right." I turned to Kakashi, "I probably end up seeing you again, Kakashi-sensei. Until then." I waved and got on the gummi ship with the others while Sora got on his. Then we blasted off.

* * *

On the gummi I put the package that Kakashi gave me on the table, where Saft and I had been playing Speed earlier, and everyone crowded around it since the gummi ship was in warp space. 

I opened it. Inside there were four Konoha forehead protectors. My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw them. The bands were four different colors.

There was a dark grey one, and I knew that should go to Hideo. A dark blue one for Wil. A dark red one for Saft. And I saw a black one for me.((A/N: Yes all of these colors are in the anime.))

We each grabbed the headband that belonged to us. Saft tied his around his arm, Wil tied his around his leg, I tied mine around my neck, and Hideo was the only one who tied his around his forehead.

When I unfolded mine something fell to the floor. I picked it up and realized it was a chain for my Lifeblade with a little metal Konoha symbol dangling off the end of it. When I clipped it onto my katana, it changed into a seemingly simple kunai, but I realized it would probably come in handy so I left it in that form for the time being.

"Hey, guys!" Hideo called from the pilot's chair, "We're coming up on Traverse Town."

* * *

We met Sora in the Accessory shop. It was then that I realized something was wrong. Donald and Goofy were with him. 

But, Riku wasn't.

"Hey, Sora. Where's Riku?" I asked him.

He hung his head and wouldn't look into my eyes, "Maleficent got him."

I froze.

Sora continued, "She got him in Neverland then we went to a place called Hallow Bastion. We fought him, there. Twice. The second time it wasn't Riku. Something happened to him. He called himself 'Ansem'. We brought Kairi back, but Riku's in darkness."

That news hit me like a ton of bricks. I looked down at the floor. I turned and felt people's eyes on me, but I never looked up. Instead I just kept walking. I opened the door and was halfway through before Sora spoke again.

"Wait!" I turned my head a little bit in his direction, "Rachel's gone too. Maleficent said she just disappeared one day. She thought the darkness was too much for her."

My grip tightened on the doorknob.

Sora looked up, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," I heard my voice breaking.

Then I left the Accessory shop.

* * *

Neassa: Well, I think it's safe to say that that was an important chapter. Oh and just incase anyone was wondering, I based each individual OC's ninja abilities off of someone from the Naruto series, so, yeah. Please R&R! OH! I also beat KH2 last night! It was so amazingly good! 


	31. A Shock and an Explaination

Neassa: Hi, I'm back again. Sorry it took so long, but I'm having a few(coughtoomanytocountcough) mental/personal issues here and there. Thanks for all the reviews! I need to type quickly before I lose my insperation.

* * *

I walked through Traverse Town's Second district towards the Gizmo Shop. If there was one thing that could help me get my brain to start working again it was killing some heartless. 

I was standing in front of that area in front of the bell tower when heartless surrounded me in a circle. I smirked a cold, unforgiving smirk and began hacking them down.

If I was myself I probably couldn't have taken them on; but I was fueled by adrenaline and rage so, despite the odds I continued to hack them down.

There were more than usual due to the Keyhole in Hallow Bastion being complete. There were so many different types of them too. Including Wyrverns. I used to think Wyrverns were cool back on Earth when they couldn't attack you, but that whole outlook kind of crumbled when I got sucked into this mess, eh?

While I was having this mental debate about Wyrverns I'm none too proud to admit that I got caught by surprise and tackled from behind by shadows and soldiers, which kept me pinned to the ground.

I felt claws raking along my back and I struggled against the heartless. The weight of them was suddenly pulled off of me and I finally got to my feet to see Leon completely destroying the heartless with his gunblade.

In a matter of seconds all of the heartless were gone and Leon turned to me. One look at his eyes and I could tell he was pissed beyond comprehension.

Uh oh.

"What the hell were you thinking! Coming out here and taking on heartless when you're clearly outnumbered!" he shouted.

Yup, this was gonna end bad for me. Leon was having one of his trademark 'strangle-everything-in-sight' moments.

"I'm havin' issues 'kay?"

"What kind of issues?" Yup, not getting out of this without telling him... or giving him a way to find out.

"Talk to the guys, 'kay? They'll tell you. I can't really talk to anyone until I get my mind fixed up." And my temper under control.

I left before he could respond and he let me go. I ran to the Secret Waterway, the water splashing at my sandals(the disembodied voice decided not to give us back our other clothes, my wings were gone to for that matter).

I ran over to the somewhat dry part of the Waterway, near the entrance to Merlin's place, and just sat against the wall. Not crying. I wouldn't let myself. I drew my knees up to my chin, wrapped my arms around them and justsat there and stared at the wall.

I don't know how long I sat there staring, "Stupid Maleficent, stupid darkness, stupid heartless, stupid me for not realizing this would happen if I left, stupid disembodied voice for not telling me."

_I thought it was obvious._

"What!" I stood up and spun around looking for the voice which was kind of stupid since it was disembodied, "Yah're here!" Stupid accent too. "Why didn't ya tell me even if it was supposed t' be obvious. And what happened t' Rachel?"

_Perhaps it would be better to show you._

* * *

Suddenly everything around me changed, first it was black, then I was in a room. A hospital room to be specific. 

I saw myself in a hopital bed. Apparently in a coma. I saw Rachel on the other side of a curtain, in the same predicament.

I saw both of our parents. Hers with her, mine with me. I saw a doctor explaining to my parents that my hair had turned white due to a 'traumatic experience'.

"Voice," I said aloud, hoping it could hear me, "What...?"

_You're in a coma. You and your friend were found at her house in her room, unconcious. Her parents brought you both here and called your parents._

_The doctors have no idea why you both entered comas, but they knew how it was possible to lose pigment in your hair so they called the authorities who are investigating it. They found three boys in similar predicaments in various other parts of the country. One of these boys also had hair that turned white, so they are thinking it's a disease now. What I've showed you is a flashback of when you were first brought to the hospital. This is what is has recently happened._

My surroundings changed to a more permanent hospital room. I saw my self still in a coma, but Rachel sitting up looking bewildered as she is hugged by both of her parents at once. The same doctor turned to my parents and said that he hoped that I would recover and wake up soon, as well.

"So this is all... a dream?" That thought didn't seem possible.

_No. I just couldn't transport your body safely. I'm working on that. The body you're in now would disappear should you return to your mind. This experience would most certainly _seem_ like a dream, however._

"So Rachel just... woke up."

_Yes._

"... Will I disappear and wake up too?" I didn't want to leave. I'd loved it with the boys that I thought of as brothers, even if they were annoying sometimes. And... I loved it with Riku. I couldn't imagine leaving.

_Only if you choose too. Or if you're work is currently done for the time being and they need you back home. Riku is in darkness because the universe is trying to go back to the way it was._

"Can I make him good again?"

_You never know what will happen._

_You can't imagine what you can do._

_Go for it._

"... Thanks." Gee, cryptic much?

_You're welcome._

I'll just pretend that the disembodied voice didn't just sound proud of itself, "Can I go home now?" I had come to think of being with the others as being 'home'.

_Yes. But one more thing. About your wings. They appeared because you needed them at the time and you completely transformed for the same reason. It may happen again, but you may never have wings again. I thought that you might need that cleared up. Now, go home._

* * *

I blinked and opened my eyes... and came face to face with a familiar border collie mix. 

Seeing Spade gave me a bit of a shock since Yuffie had been looking after him and I hadn't seen him for a while. The pup had grown. What had Yuffie been feeding him?

"She's lives!"

Speak of the devil.

I looked up as everyone's favorite ninja walked into the room, "Hey Yuffie." Looks like she didn't bring anyone else with her. YAY! 'Insert sound of happy dance here.' I looked around to get my bearings and noticed I was in the Green Room, "How'd I get here?"

"Well, I went down to the Waterway for some training and found you passed out for no reason. I went and got Leon who had just been filled in on recent events (That guy is slow, y'know?) and we brought you here. And then all annoying males were in the room and they were getting annoying so I made all of them leave and we went down to the lobby and hung out there for a while. Then Leon told me to check on you and to take Spade. It seemed like he wanted to get rid of us (I can't imagine why.). And here we are." Yuffie took a deep breath after her story and then turned to me.

"Sorry 'bout that. I was talking to the voices in my head again." I said that with a straight face too.

Yuffie raised an eyebrow at me, "Are you drunk?"

I looked around shiftily, "Maybe... and even if I had, it wouldn't effect me."

"Only because you always seem like you're drunk."

"Touche."

Yuffire shook her head, "Sorry, but before you do anything, you're gotta face the music." A.K.A. 5 confused humans, 1 pissed off duck, and 1 dog that had no clue.

I sighed and Yuffie came over and gave me a half hug with one arm while saying, "Don't worry we can dump some slime on Leon later."

I grinned at that, "What would I do without you, Yuffie?"

"Probably die in a gutter somewhere."

I got the impression that she was only half joking.

* * *

Neassa: ((Bleeding all over the floor.)) 

Everyone Else besides Daizy: ((Stares fearfully at Daizy who is wielding a scary looking butter knife.))

Daizy: ((Smirks)) If you don't review and tell me I'm amazing and that this story is cool and why you like it I'll kill the authoress and you will get no more updates! I know everything, so I'll know if you don't review. Press the purple button to make my dreams come true.


	32. Wrenches and Gummis and Letters OH MY!

Neassa: Thank you oh my beloved readers for providing me with the means to disable my corupt sibling! ((glares evily at Daizy))

Daizy: ((tied to a chair and gagged))

Kyo: What... just happened?

Yuki: Stupid cat.

Neassa: ((knocks them both out before they can start fighting)) Hi peoples! I'm back and not nearly as emotionally scarred as I am usually when Daizy stabs me with her butter knife O' DOOM! Anywho I'm back and typing again sooner than I thought. Without further ado... ON WITH THE CHAP!

* * *

With Yuffie's encouragement I went down to see the others. And by encouragement I obviously mean she threatened to make me the moving target for her shuriken practice. 

I entered the hotel lobby and saw the others just sitting around.

Wil turned around, blinked and gave me an impish grin, "It's about time you got back."

I rolled my eyes and took the oppurtunity to smack him upside the head, "Meh, I know. Shut. Up. Especially if you value your life."

He rubbed his head, "Why do ya always gotta smack me?"

"It's the most fun to smack you." I informed him sticking my tongue out at him.

Hideo smirked at me, "I knew you were in there somewhere."

"Uh-huh!" I grinned.

"Great!" yelled Saft, "Can we go burn stuff now?"

I grinned at him and opened my mouth to say 'yes'.

But Leon had other plans. "No." he said.

I pouted, "Aw, you're no fun, Leon."

Yuffie bounced up with a grin, "Aw he's just cranky 'cause he doesn't like dogs." She idicated Spade who was trying as hard as he could to get to Leon who was frantically trying to get away.

"Wuss," said Sora.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I said with a roll of my eyes.

* * *

Since it was pretty late we decided we would go back to Hallow Bastion in the morning and hung out most of the night in the room the boys shared, watching TV. Aside from Leon, who was weird, Yuffie, who needed train, and Donald and Goofy, who were talking to Cid about something or other. 

There was one problem with that though. The heartless had decided to destroy the hotel's antannae(sp?) So we couldn't really watch anything besides static.

"You know," said Sora, "If you stare hard enough it kind of looks like they're in patterns."

"Idiot," said Hideo.

"He has a point," pointed out Saft.

"I don't care."

Wil decided to state the obvious, "I'm _bored!_"

I was getting tired of this, "If I get some entertainment will y'all shut up?"

After all of their agreements I produced a tape and popped it into a VCR and stole the remote from Hideo to turn up the volume and rewind the tape.

"What's that?" asked Sora.

"It's a tape of the news." I elaborated, "My grandmother always tapes the news, so I just poofed up her tape."

"You call the news entertainment?" asked Saft with a shocked look.

"You wanna watch static all night?"

"Shutting up now."

"Good boy," I pressed play.

A news anchor popped up on the screen, "_And in other news, we bring you an update on the 5 adolescents that seem to have contracted an unknown disease thatlandedthem all in a comatose state. And now to Billy Joe Bob, who is on the scene._"

"_Thank you, Sue. As you said I am indeed outside the hospital room of the five children who, though from different parts of the nation, have all been brought here to recieve whatever tretment the doctors can provide for a coma that seems to have no origin. One of the five has finally awakened from her comatose state._"

The scene switched to the hospital room and the same voice from before drifted over the speakers, "_Two days ago the young girl named Rachel(last name not given) awoke completely confused. In an exclusive interview she claimed that she had no memory of how she fell into the coma. Only that she had an odd dream that she would not elaborate. Her parents were overjoyed when she came to and this has given new hope to the parents of the other four children, one of these children's hair colour has become completely white. The young girl named Valerie. The doctors also thought that this might have hppened to the young man named Saft, but his parents explained that his hair was already astonishingly pale before he had contracted this 'disease'._"

The scene showed all five of us lined up in beds, left to right it was: Hideo, Saft, Wil, Rachel(who was sitting up and talking to her father), and me in the further most bed. All of us other than Rachel had respritory masks on and IVs attached to our arms. "_The doctors believe that this strange phenomenon occured due to the fact that either something traumatic had happened before their apparent comas, or it was just an after affect of the disease. Or that it was a level of the disease. As the brain waves of those with lighter hair suggests that their comatose state has a more active 'dream' cycle._"

I decided that then would be a good time to turn off the TV.

"Explaination please?" asked Sora.

I closed my eyes and prepared for a long story.

* * *

"So we're in comas because the disembodied voice was too lazy too find a way to transport our bodies here? And that if our mind return to our bodies, then our bodies here will fade away?" asked Hideo. 

"That about sums it up." I said with a nod.

Sora still seemed confused, "That's a lot of information to take in in five minutes."

"I know, Sora. It appears to be a very complicated situation, but, hey now I'm a lot less confused about what happened to Rachel. And besides There are a lot worse things than being in a coma." I said.

"Like what?" Saft grumbled.

"Being dead."

"Point taken."

"I hate to use internet language in reality, but OMGWTF." Wil was having trouble coping.

"Well," I stood up and stretched, "It's getting late, I'm headed to my room. You guys stay outta trouble, 'kay?" I waved to them and left.

I walked down the hall and entered my room, it was a lot samller than the boys' since it was meant for one person, but it was nice. Cozy too.

I noticed something on my pillow, it was an envelope. It had my name on it and I noticed one thing about the handwriting.

It was Riku's.

I practically ripped the letter in half while trying to open the envelope. I took out the letter and began to read. I noticed that the handwriting sometimes canged in mid-word, like one personswitching betweentwo different stylesof writing at the same time. It was a little hard to read, but I managed.

_Dear Valerie,_

_I'm so sorry for letting things turn out like th**is, I don't have much time. He's trying to ta**ke over again, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to stop him if he gets control, **this is the only way I knew to tell** you what I needed to. I was confused when **Maleficent told me that you knew I was supposed to become evil**. She showed me a vision of a fight between me and Sora, I was so confused that, **in the moment of my heart's weakness Ansem posessed me. He's trying to take over my body even now, and if he does I don't know if I can stop him.** It's getting harder and harder. If I can't stop him, please do it for me when the time comes. I hav**e to go now, he's getting stronger. I had to tell you 'sorry' or I knew I would regret it forever. Please forgive me.**_

**_Love,_**

_Riku._

"Riku," I whispered to myself.

_Riku, there was never anything that could stop me from forgiving you even if there was something to forgive._

I knew then and there that I wouldn't be getting any sleep that night. Instead I threw on a light jacket and walked to the gummi garage to make a few 'modifications' to the gummi ship.

* * *

"Valerie! C'mon girl wake up!" Sora's voice drifted through my ears despite my half-concious state. 

"I wasn't sleeping," I mumbled, "I was inspecting the insides of my eyelids for light leaks."

"Riiiigghht."

I cracked one of my eyes open and saw the entire group standing there, waiting for me to wake up. It looked like I had dozed off in the gummi garage right after finishing my 'modifications'.

I was about to doze off again when I noticed Sora waving a can of Fresca in front of my face. I tackled him and ripped it out of his hands and chugged the entire thing in less than ten seconds.

"I feel better now."

Everyone looked at me oddly, "Ooookay."

"Basically," I began, crushing the can to scare everyone. It worked btw, "I've added high speed engines, wings for manuverability, shields, a new cockpit, and many many guns to the red and black gummi ship." I pointed out the obvious evidence while twirling around a nice wrench that I had used while working on the gummi ship.

"Alright," I cracked my knuckles, "Let's go get Riku back."

* * *

Neassa: Sorry guys this was kind of a filler/info chap. There'll be action in the next one. In the meantime, I have an odd urge to play all of my KH games again. I just have to find CoM and buy KH2. The only one that I know where it is is the first game. ((sigh))

Daizy: Mrughagiehghaehgahaghah! ((still gagged))

Neassa: Shut up! ((hits Daizy with wrench))

Daizy: XX

Neassa: R&R!


	33. In which there are pyreflies

Neassa: Hiya, Peoples! Welp, this story is coming to a close. This is the last Chapter!

* * *

"DIE HEARTLESS! DIE! FEEL THE UNMERCIFUL WRATH OF MY GUNS! BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 

"She sure bounces back fast." Sora sweatdropped while piloting the improved gummi ship.

"You should not have given her that Fresca, Sora." Hideo remarked. Wait! Did his eye just twitch?

All too soon the ride to Hallow Bastion was over and we got off at the chapel. After mercilessly annihalating the Heartless in our way he stepped up to the multicolored keyhole.

"Oooohhh... lookit all the pretty colors..." I was getting swirly eyed just looking at that thing.

Hideo rolled his eyes and shoved me in the portal, the others following behind.

Wow, and I thought looking at the portal was bad. Being in it was extreme vertigo.

**CRASH!**

Oh, look. Behemoth.

"Scatter!" Sora shouted. We didn't need to be told twice.

I don't remember where the others went, I just remember jumping onto the Behemoth and mercilessly attacking it's horn.

Then I got hit by a Thundaga spell and was out of commission for the rest of the battle. Not unconcious, just lightly paralyzed.

Afterwards Wil gave me a potion and a hand up.

"Baka, not getting out of the way when it's horn started having lightning run over it." Hideo muttered.

"Shut UP, Hideo! I know that. No need to rub it in." I pouted immaturely while Saft laughed in the background, "I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!" I vowed shaking a fist in the air and stormed out of the Dark Depths.

Leon seemed to find my anger utterly hilarious.

"SHUT UP!" I chucked one of the shuriken Yuffie had given me for my birthday at his head. He dodged it easily, I guess Yuffie has gotten mad at him recently.

"You all are just mad 'cause the voices only talk to me!" I declared shaking a fist in the air. After the expected weird looks I got for that, Sora and Leon had a talk about 'We may never see each other again, but we'll never forget eachother.' I admittedly zoned out during that convo.

After that we headed to the End of the World. Unfourtunately for me Saft got the guns so I just played Speed with the others. It turns out Goofy is really good at it. That's another disturbing thing to keep me awake at night.

As soon as we landed I ignored Sora's inner monologue and ran to go poke the invisible wall. Of course since the wall is invisible I didn't really know where it started and where it ended so...

... I ran headfirst into it.

... Stop laughing.

... Now.

Anyways, after I got a big bump on my head and swirly eyes, Sora was done with his inner monologue and we proceeded through the weird maze. I didn't really feel like fighting a bunch of heartless so I told Sora that if he opened any chests I would throw fireballs at him 'till he melted.

To make a long story short it worked rather well. Sora evaded the chests like the plague.

Anywho, we walked into the light(I've always wanted to say that) and got to fight Behemoth again. To my credit I avoided gettting hit by Thundaga this time. Take that, Hideo! Mwuahahahahahaaaa!

With the psychotic grin I had on my face at the time I'm sure the others figured I had been dropped on the head one too many time as a baby.

In any event we ended up at that place that was really high, with the swirly vortex at the bottom. If you've beaten the game you know what I'm talking about.

About that time I got an idea.

"Hey, Sora! Do you have Glide equipped?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yeah." He said giving me a 'What-are-you-plotting?' look, which I, of course, ignored.

And since Glide is a shared ability...

"I can fly!" I ran and jumped off the highest point and Glided around in circles, "Wheeeeeeee!"

I pretty sure I heard 'baka' from behind me, but I chose to ignore it as the other Earthlings joined me in Gliding. I'm not saying I'm an Earthling, but c'mon, this was a once in a life-time opportunity(sp?) what person in their right mind would pass it up?

I'm not saying that I'm in my right mind either, but it's one thing to fly with wings and totally different to fly with no strings attached.

Sora, Donald and Goofy followed us, and, quite a ways from the bottom, I was right above the vortex, so I decided to freefall the last dozen-ish meters, completely disregarding the save point, and boy, was it fun.

I stepped out of the green spot of light into that place with pillars of light, and a few moments later the others followed.

"Sooo... We goin', yet?" asked Saft, twirling his kabuki blade around.

"Yeah," I turned to him with a small smile, "We're going.

* * *

Neassa: The End((dodges sharp and pointy objects)) Just kidding! Just kidding! I'm gonna go on!

* * *

One, by one we entered the pillars of light and opened the chests.((A/N: ((dodges more sharp objects)) I know! I know! There should be a whole long thing with fighting, right? Well, I'm pretty bad at that and I'm saving my ideas for when I _have_ to write fighting.)) 

We sat in the Winnie the Pooh area with the Save point (I forgot the name of it.) sort of enjoying the calm before the storm.

We entered the pillar of fire, well actually Sora, Donald, Goofy, Hideo, and Wil entered the pillar of fire and Saft and I just sat there looking at it and drooling until they dragged us in.

We fought a ton of Invisibles and Demon Beachballs(A.K.A. Darkballs) and then we entered a laboratory like place that was very blue. There was a plaque there that didn't make a lick of sense, yet, at the same time, made all the sense in the world.

After reading that we fought even more of those heartless that make you want to rip your hair out and took the portal out of the laboratory place.

Now, where the pillar of fire had been, there was a crater. Saft and I silenty mourned the loss of the giant pillar of fire before I cannonballed into the crater and everyone else jumped after me.

"_Now _I can fly!" I said flying around.

"Uh, Val?" Wil pointed behind me.

"Huh?" I turned aroundand saw Chernabog(I hope that's how you spell it) behing me, "Hey! Look! It's giant gargoyle dude! Hi giant gargoyle dude!" I waved at him and he waved back, then he moved out of the way so we could get into the volcano-like place he was sitting on.

"Thanks giant gargoyle dude! Bye!" I waved again, dragging the shocked group behind me into the volcano.

"Hey, how'd you do that?" Goofy voiced everyone's obvious question.

"Well, giant gargoyle dude and I have a standing agreement," I said holding up one finger and was about to explain when a hand was slapped over my mouth.

"I don't want to know." Hideo sounded like he might kill me if I said anything else.

The second he was far enough away I started humming 'The song that gets on everybody's nerves.' and then I hid behing the nearest person, who happened to be Donald. I picked him up and held him like a shield in front of me while he squawked and tried to get away.

Hideo raised an eyebrow, "And that's going to help you _how_ if I decide to use '64 strikes'?"

My eyes widened, "Oh, crud. You know how to use that?"

"Maybe." he smirked

I stayed a considerable distance away from Hideo the rest of the time it took us to reach that weird area that's right before the Final Rest.

When we reached that place I braced myseflf for Behemoth 'cause it had always caught me off-guard in this place.

I didn't realize that was because it _fell from the sky!_ That's right. The last Behemoth fell from the sky and no one ever knew it.

Anyways, the last Behemoth was quickly destroyed between the 7 of us and then came the heartless. There were so many of those bloody heartless it seemed like it took forever to get rid of them all, but it was fifteen minutes until we could get into Final Rest.

We stumbled into the Final Rest and took turns standing on the save point to replentish our health and MP.

Sora went up to the door and the disembodied voice spoke to him and then he went to open the door again and I spoke up, "Hey, Sora?"

He turned, "Yeah."

"Let's wait for a minute," I said, "This is the last couple of minutes of peace we'll have."

Sora nodded and we all sat down around the Final Rest. I took a spot by the water and just tried to relax, even though I'm a pyro, water could easily be my element. I'm a Texan so water is definitely needed a whole lot in my life.

Then I thought of something. What if, while he was in Kingdom Hearts, Riku forgot about me? I knew he wouldn't, but I couldn't get the worry out of my head.

I sighed and, after a few minutes of awkward silence it was decided that we should move on.

I walked up to the door and Sora stood beside me and everyone else gathered behind us. We looked at eachother, nodded, each grabbed a door handle, and pulled.

When the flash of insane whiteness cleared we found ourselves at a place that was almost identical to Destiny Islands.

Sora looked around, his eyes wide, "Is- is this my island?"

We made a beline for the Secret Place neaqr the dried up pond and waterfall. Ansem's voice drifted over the island, "This world has been connected."

The stuff on the island started to disappear.

"What was that?" asked Goofy.

"Tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed... there is so very much to learn." The ocean turned purple, "You understand so little. A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

We all turned and saw Ansem, in Riku's form, standing on the cliff-like area the beach had bcome, looking out onto the dark ocean.

I froze. This was the first time I had see Ansem in any form, and when I saw him in Riku's I really wanted to rip his throat out, but I was frozen in place. The only difference between Ansem and Riku in this form was their eyes. Even if they were the same color I could tell they weren't Riku's eyes. Even so I couldn't move. Call it shock if you will.

I felt someone grab my shoulder and drag me in the direction of the beach as Ansem started speaking, "Take a look at this tiny place. To the heart seeking freedom this island is a prison surrounded by water. And so this boy sought to escape from his prison. He sought a way to cross over into other worlds. And he opened his heart to darkness." Ansem turned and changed to his true form which snapped me out of my reverie. I clutched my Lifeblade which had turned katana and resisted attacking him right then.

"Riku!" Sora cried as Riku's form dissappeared.

Ansem smirked, "Don't bother. Your voice can no longer reach him where he is. His heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came."

Ansem suddenly appeared behind us, "You see, darkness is the heart's true essence!"

"That's not true!" Sora snapped instantly, "The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!"

Ansem started hovering a bit, "So, you have come this far and still you understand nothing! Every light must fade, every heart return to darkness!" His guardian appeared behind him and we prepared to fight.

I instantly attacked, jumping up with an overhead slash which Ansem easily dodged, I twisted in the air, however, and was able to get a light cut on his back. Everyone else attacked at once.

Donald started firing off spells, Goofy charged in with his shield, Hideo was shooting like crazy, Wil was slashing with his daggers, Saft dove in head first with his own blade, and Sora kept up a steady array of constant combos.

Normally no one could survive our ensemble of attacks, but Ansem had his Guardian to take hits for him. We went on like this for awhile, constantly whittling away eachother's health.

I saw Sora take a hit from that attack that follows you around and you can't avoid it. He was about to pass out. Everyone was out of Potions and Elixirs and MP, there was no way to get his health back up unless... I rumaged through my pockets and produced a single Ether.

I threw it to Sora, "Summon Tinker Bell!"

He looked at me with a weird face and I took it he had never summoned her before and therefore didn't know what she did, but he drank the Ether and began to preform the summon, "Give me strength!"

Tinker Bell appeared and started to cura all of us, but Ansem was too quick he went to hit Sora with an attack that would potenially kill him, but Tinker Bell threw herself in the way of the blow in the nick of time and spared Sora's life. When she dissappeared we all gained full health and MP.

Needless to say we beat the crud out of Ansem.

Ansem fled to the big tree that exploded and we ran towards it, Sora jumped in and we all ran into an invisible barrier, "Whoops, forgot about that," I muttered, rubbing my face as Sora battled the Darkside that Ansem had summoned. After defeating the Heartless he battled Ansem, it looked bad until he figured out how to break Ansem's charge and get in a few good hits.

After Ansem was defeated a black abyss appeared beneath all of us, sucking us in. We found ourselves in a pitch black abyss, broken only by the door to darkness.

"Wha...?" Sora trailed off.

The voice of Ansem cackled, "Behold the endless abyss! Within lies the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts! Look as hard as you are able. You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born. Even yours."

The World of Chaos suddenly appeared behind us.

"Darkness conquers all worlds!"

Suddenly I felt a pull, everyone was being sucked into a portal accept Sora I guess this was his battle.

After going through the portal everyone had been seperated, wherever I was it was pitch dark, I saw the room core and tried to attack it, but it had a barrier around it that I supposed only the keyblade could break.

I waited awhile and finally everyone else showed up, I guess I was the final link, "'Bout time you guys showed up." I said with a smile.

Sora destroyed the room core and we all faced the main core which wasn't much of a challenge since it just sat there and looked like a seriously disturbed face.

Then we went to face Ansem, who was disturbingly shirtless, yet _another_ disturbing thing to keep me awake at night.

He summoned his spears and sent one at each of us, the one he sent at me came so close it actually sliced my hair tie, letting my hair go wild.

"Embrace the darkness!" he cried, preparing for another volley.

I was mad now, this guy had taken away Riku, commanded the heartless, and was completely senile. Something snapped in me. I activated the Sharingan from Konoha and started forming handsigns in rapid succession.

"Embrace _THIS!_" I held a Chidori in my hand, Sharigan was activated, my hair whipping around my face. I flew towards Ansem and shoved my Chidori right into his shoulder(it would have been his heart, but I had to swerve to avoid a spear).

He screamed in agony and there was another flash of white light and we all appeared in front of Kingdom Hearts. And Ansem had his shirt on. Thank God for that.

Ansem was clutching his shoulder, "It is futile. The Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness," he turned to Kingdom Hearts, "Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power  
of darkness..."

The doors opened a bit and dark smoke came pouring out, "Supreme darkness!"

"You're wrong!" everyone looked at Sora, "I know now, with out a doubt, Kingdom Hearts... is _light!_"

Now there was light spilling from the cracked open door. With have a bipolar door on our hands here, fellas.

"_Light!_" Ansem's voice got all high and squeaky right then, "But, why...?"

Ansem dissappeared in a flash of sparkelies.

Everyone ran towards the door, trying to push it closed, Goofy looked inside and stared.

"Stop staring and keep pushing!" Donald snapped and then he turned to look himself, "Huh?"

There were countless heartless inside that door, "The Heartless! Hurry!" Everyone tried to push harder, "It's hopeless!"

"I can't..." Sora was about ready to give in.

"Don't give up!" Riku appeared on the other side of the door, "Come one, Sora! Together we can do it!"

"Okay!" Sora pushed and Riku pulled.

"Riku..." I trailed off. Darksides appeared behind the door and started towards it before the were eliminated.

"Huh?" said Donald and Goofy before they say a familiar sililouete(sp?), "The King!"

Mickey pulled a Keyblade out of thin air, "Now, Sora! Let's close this door for good!"

"Close it! Quick!" Insisted Donald.

"But..." Sora hesitated, knowing that Mickey and Riku would be trepped inside and I didn't blame him.

"Don't worry, there will always be a door to the light!" Mickey reassured Sora.

"Sora, you can trust King Mickey!" Goofy said.

"Now! They're coming!" Riku said.

"Donald, Goofy, thank you," said Mickey and Donald and Goofy nodded.

Seeing the door begin to close, I thought quickly and took off a second necklace that I wore at the same time as the one Riku gave me, it was a simple red cross, edged in silver, but it had significant meaning to me.

I tossed it to Riku, to give him something to remember me by and to quell my fear of him forgetting me.

He caught it and stared at it for a minute before clenching it in his fist, looking directly at me, and nodded. I nodded back. There was no need for words.

The door closed between us.

Sora raised his keyblade and locked the door. The door dissappeared, leaving a path trailing off into nothingness.

Suddenly I felt lightheaded, I looked at my hands and saw myself slowly dissappearing, pyreflies swirled around me.

_Pyreflies? ... So... pretty... I want to touch it..._

I looked around and saw Hideo, Saft, and Wil undergoing the same thing.

"What!" I turned and saw Sora, "You're dissappearing!"

"Yeah, I guess so," I looked around, my surrounding beginning to fade.

"Will we ever see you again?" asked Sora.

"I don't know," I honestly replied, "I think so."

"You think so! I want guarantees!"

I laughed and reached out to ruffle his hair, but my hand went right through him, "See ya, Sora don't forget me."

"I won't, but wait-" he reached out his hand.

I didn't hear the rest of his sentence because the others and I were already gone.

**The End.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neassa: That's it! I might write and Epilogue if I get enough Reviews. Sorry for not updating in awhile, but I hope this chap will make up for it. I have my reasons! The third day of school was today so you can get the gist that I've been pretty busy! Also my birthday was recently and a lot of people forgot it ((sniffles)). Please Review! And tell me whether or not to write an Epilogue!


	34. Epilogue

Neassa: Whoops, I forgot to tell you guys I'm planning on making at least 2 sequels to this story. Eheheh... ((sweatdrop))

Readers: ((glare))

Neassa: ((hides behind Hideo)) Please don't kill me!

Hideo: ((glances around)) Hey, why am _I _here?

Neassa: 'Cause I said so. ((whaps Hideo with rubber chicken))

Hideo: Hey!

Saft: ((sighs)) Will you two stop fighting already?

Wil: ((hiding behind couch with Daizy to avoid getting caught in a cross-fire)) On with the Epilogue!

* * *

When I came to I noticed there was something covering my mouth and nose. I ripped it off quickly to reveal that it was a respiratory mask. I was confused for a minute, but then I recognized where I was. 

I was in the hospital room the disembodied voice had shown me, there was a window there and I looked outside it and realized the sun was just overhead, meaning it was around noon.

Around me Hideo, Saft, and Wil were waking up the same way I had. We looked at each other and smiled, not a doubt in our minds that our 'dream' was a dream at all.

I heard talking outside the door to our hospital room and I motioned for the others to be quiet and they were as we got out of our bed and made our way to the door. It wasn't as easy at it may seem because our body's had been laying around in the hospital beds for a month or two and weren't used moving around so suddenly.

We were each wearing those weird hospital gowns and it took all of my self-control not to burst out laughing when I saw Hideo in one. He looked hilarious! White hospital gowns with weird patterns are something you just don't associate with his personality.

We made our way over to the door and opened it a crack, peering into the hallway. There were my parents and what I guessed were the boys' parents, talking to a doctor. The doctor was bringing up the possibility of taking us off life-support! Now that just wouldn't do.

The boys and I exchanged glances and closed the door, I thought for a moment and spotted something on the small table by my bed. A pack of playing cards. I smirked evilly and turned to the boys, tossing the pack up and down. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

* * *

The doctor opened the door solemnly our parents following behind what. 

"I believe you've made the right decision, keeping them alive might just making them suffer even-" the doctor broke off as he was faced with something astonishing.

"Ace, two, three, four, SPEED! I WIN! Bwuahahaha!" I cackled as I beat Hideo in a game of speed.

"Can we please play something besides Speed?" Wil asked with a sweatdrop.

"Hmmm..." I though for a moment, "Poker?"

"**_NO!_**" Shouted the guys.

The woman who I assumed to be Hideo's mom 'cause they kinda looked alike was the first one to react, "You're awake!" She cried, crossing the room in two seconds and engulfing Hideo in a bone-crushing hug.

"Choking... not breathing..." Hideo barely managed to gasp out as he tried to get away from his mom.

I burst out laughing at that, but pretty soon air was being cut off to my own lungs as my mom came to her senses.

Pretty soon everyone was having their ribs crushed and the doctor was standing there, stupefied, before realizing he had his job to salvage and wanted to examine all of us to find out why we had suddenly woken up.

We all resisted, insisting we were fine, but the doctor wouldn't give in either.

The rest of the day went by in a flash of tests, examinations, and dodging news reporters. The doctors were surprised to no end when they couldn't find anything wrong with us, when they asked us we silently decided not to say anything, insisting we didn't remember anything about the day we lost consciousness.

Since they couldn't find anything wrong with us we got to go home that day, well, Hideo, Saft, and Wil went to a hotel.

When I was alone in my own room again I had time to think for the first time since I woke up. I wondered if I was ever going to see Sora, Riku, and the others ever again.

I didn't have to worry about it being a dream because the necklace Riku gave me was still around my neck, against all odds. I had to remember to thank the voice for it later.

I had a lot of thoughts that night, but one thing was for sure.

It was going to suck having to readjust to normal life.

* * *

Neassa: Well, that's it folks! Yeah, yeah, I know it's short, but this is all I could come up with. Live with it. I'll try to get the sequel up sometime soon. I need reviews to spur me on and make me write! And if it takes me awhile, get on AIM and annoy me until I get writing again! My AIM address is on my profile. REVIEW PLEASE! And please excuse any typos in this chapter, I'll go back and fix it another time (probably). Now, REVIEW! And btw, you guys broke the 300 Review mark! Yay! ((gives everyone who reviewed cookies)) NOW REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
